Sam Carter
by bbyahoo.com
Summary: This is Story I- 1 of 8 of my Stargate SG1 & Star Wars Crossover story.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Sam Carter**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

As Captain Samantha Carter was getting ready for the next debriefing, she was starting to feel very uncomfortable about her duties within the SGC. She never had these feelings on any mission she went on while being a part of Stargate Command. Even during her Air Force career, she had met challenges that were at time very stressful, but she never cowered away from any of them.

She walked down the corridors in deep thought over these feelings. At every passing step, she became more and more afraid. She did not want to cower away, but at the same time she could not shake this sense of dread in her. Due to her father, now a Tok'ra, she surely did not want to leave Stargate Command due to how she felt. Her father meant everything to her.

When she arrived in the conference room, she had a seat in her usual chair. Suddenly she was hit with another foreboding feeling. It was like she was hit in the stomach, and she showed that to all in the room.

Colonel Jack O'Neill asked, "Carter, you okay?"

Captain Carter answered with a nauseated look on her face, "No sir I am not."

General Hammond asked, "If you need to go to the infirmary, then you can be excused."

"I do not think it is that sir. Just recently, I had this feeling that something bad will happen to me. I just got another hit from it like I have never felt before. I have to tell you, it is scaring the hell out of me."

Teal'c stated, "You have been doing a great deal Captain Carter. It might be that you need some down time."

She said nervously, "I know this might sound crazy, but I do not think that will help. I think someone is after me."

Colonel Jack O'Neill said calmly, "Sam, no one is after you."

General Hammond commanded, "I want you to go to the infirmary just in case what is happening is not due to some illness or the like. This mission is not top priority - You are! Have Dr. Frasier check you out. That's an order!"

"Yes sir." Sam got up, and walked to the infirmary.

As she was walking to the infirmary, she was having more intense emotional feelings of dread. She realized she was not acting like herself at all. Something was attacking her personally.

After a complete physical, Dr. Frasier said, "Sam, you are fit as you could ever be. Now tell me what you are feeling right now."

"Just before the briefing, I was having these feeling of dark foreboding over me. Like I told everyone, I feel that something horrible is going to happen to me. I still feel this way."

"Have you been stressed out or anything?"

"No I have not. Before I got ready for this briefing, I was feeling great. I was excited about going on this mission. Like a bolt of lightning, I was hit by what I am feeling right now."

"I do not know what it could be Sam, other than some needed rest. From reading your mission files, you have been very busy. It could be that you need to simply step out of the office."

Colonel O'Neill came in. "Hammond is giving us all a few days off. If you still feel as you do Carter, then we can go from there."

Captain Carter replied as an officer rather than herself, "I do have some things to do here."

O'Neill said sternly, "You are not going to stay here Sam. That is an order! Sometimes I have to get the hell away from this place."

"Yes sir."

She jumped off the table, and walked to her room to get into her civilian attire.

After Sam had left, Jack asked Dr Frasier, "How is she?"

"She is fine, but there is something that is really bothering her. I do not think some R&R will do the trick."

He protested, "You said she was fit, and ready to go!"

Even though he was over her in rank, they became good friends. She addressed him as such. Dr. Janet Frasier replied with a sharp tone, "Jack, you know Sam better than that! She is not the type to worry over how she feels. She has faced death countless times through the Stargate and her Air Force career. She has no sign of psychosis. What she is facing is real."

He asked calmly, "How can Sam be effected, and not the rest of us?"

"Good question. For some reason, I am starting to believe Sam might be in real trouble."

Colonel O'Neill declared with a little frustration, "I do not buy that future telling junk."

Dr. Frasier said understandingly, "I do not either, but you and I both have experienced some very damn odd stuff since we have been a part of the SGC. All that I ask is that you all keep your eyes open."

Jack gave Janet Frasier that look of are you serious.

Janet asked sarcastically, "How would you feel if something happened to Sam. I know how you two feel for each other."

He replied with a sad look, "I would not feel good at all. Before I act on this, I need to know what the hell is going on. Other than that, I cannot do one thing to keep Sam from going on any mission. That is why I asked General Hammond for my team to have a few days off base. If this R&R does not help her, I am afraid we are going to lose her."

She asked worriedly, "You do not think someone is out to kill her?"

He answered with a little fear in his voice, "If someone or something is giving her this forewarning, I do not think it is that simple as killing her. If this is real as you say, then I think it is something a lot more profound."

"What do you think it could be?"

"I have no clue. That is why I want to know more on what is going on with her."

"I cannot hold her for medical reasons. It appears that this is all up to her."

"If she is stressed out, then doing things for fun might do the trick."

Janet asked worriedly, "But you do not think so?"

Jack answered with obvious uncertainly, "I just do not know."

* * *

After a few hours of being away from the base, the four of them were enjoying themselves at Jack's house. Everyone was relaxed and calm, except for Sam. She was far too tense.

Daniel asked her, "How do you feel?"

"About the same."

Teal'c asked, "Do you still feel the same as you did on base?"

"Not like I did when I sat down in the briefing room."

"What are you feeling?" asked Daniel.

"I feel like someone wants me. Someone that has the ability to kill anyone that gets in the way."

Jack said, "No one is threatening our lives at the moment."

Sam smiled for the first time since they left the SGC. "I know. Believe me sir. I am not worrying over it. Just the same, I cannot shake these feelings."

Teal'c said with certainty, "Captain Carter, We will not allow anyone to harm you."

"I know you all will defend me, but I believe it will not do any good."

Jack protested sternly, "Stop that Carter! There is no reason to fear the worst."

Sam replied with a little fear in her voice, "Trust me sir, I am not. What I am feeling is more than just a journey to the unknown. This is real as I am sitting here with all of you right now."

Jack got an uneasy feeling himself. Somehow he knew that he would not see her again, once she got on the other side of the Stargate. He would love to give the order to keep her on Earth, but he could not without a military reason. Going by Sam's feelings or his, he knew that would not keep her from her duties.

Jack also knew that Janet was right. They all faced dangers. _"How can this be any different?"_

Sam said with certainty, "However I feel; I will not stop going through the Stargate. Whatever is the problem, I want to face it."

Jack tried to smile, "You will Carter, and do not fear anymore. That is an order."

Sam tried to smile herself, "Yes sir." She somehow felt that she would not see Jack anymore, once she stepped through the Stargate.

After a few more hours, what scared her the most was that she was feeling a lot better. It was like all those negative feelings did not exist. She was starting to enjoy her time off. She was laughing and having fun. Jack and the rest were starting to be concerned.

They were all happy that she was not feeling bad. They all knew that this was not natural for her to be in fear one moment, and for everything to be alright the next. What they did for her was enjoyed their time together outside the SGC. They did not want to upset her any more than they had to.

She was feeling better each day that she was away from the base. Being away from military duties, she was able to think more of her love for Jack. She knew that she could not fulfill that love due to regulations, but at least she could think romantic thoughts about them both. Every night as she slept, Jack was there with her in her mind. Jack had his arms around her gently, but securely. Her foreboding feelings did not touch her - she was safe in his arms.

Every time she looked at him while away from the base, she wanted to hold him with the love she had for him. She could see them together privately kissing and caressing each other. She knew that Jack had the same love for her. She saw it in his eyes countless times at the SGC and off world.

When they finally got back to the SGC, she was back to normal. General Hammond was not all that relaxed when Sam was feeling as though nothing had happened, but he said to her, "Good to see you are feeling better."

She smiled, "Thank you sir."

Janet asked, "How do you feel?"

She answered uneasily, "Like I should. That is what is concerning me."

Daniel said, "If you get those feelings again, please tell us."

"I will. Hopefully it was stress, and that will be the end of it."

Jack said, "Let's hope so. We will be going through the Stargate in 7 hours. We will have the debriefing in 6."

"Yes sir, looking forward to it."

Jack smiled at her and walked away.

When alone General Hammond said to her, "Your father sent a message to us here while you four were gone."

Sam smiled warmly, "Good. We have plans to do something together. That is why I did not want to take R&R on what I was facing."

"Sorry Sam, but your father cannot make it. The Tok'ra had something going on. He did not elaborate what they were doing."

Sam asked uneasily, "Is it too late to reply back?"

The General answered understandingly, "I am afraid so Captain."

Sam smiled, "Thank you for telling me sir."

General Hammond replied with a smile of his own, "Anytime. Happy you are feeling better."

The both of them went their own way.

Several hours passed. Sam was in her room, contemplating over why she felt as she did the past several days. She knew it was not simple stress. Even though she enjoyed the time with her friends off base, she knew these feelings were not going to end.

There was a knock on her door.

The voice said, "Captain Carter!"

When Sam opened the door she replied, "What can I do for you Lieutenant Jones?"

"General Hammond wants you at the briefing room right now!"

Sam darted off. When she saw the rest of her team, she said "I take it that Daniel found something interesting, again."

General Hammond replied, "Actually it was one of the computer operatives."

General Hammond waited till Captain Carter had a seat before continuing. "We found an interesting Stargate address in the computer."

"From your enthusiasm, I take it this address was not from Colonel O'Neill's entering all the Stargates addresses when he had all the knowledge of the Ancients a while back?"

"That is correct. By the date of entry, it appeared about an hour ago. We have sent a M.A.L.P. and other surveillance equipment to that location, and we have not found anything or anyone. The planet has the same atmosphere as Earth."

"I take it we still do not know who sent us this address?"

Teal'c answered, "No. That is why I believe we should investigate it."

On the star maps, General Hammond showed her where SG1 will be going.

Sam replied with excitement, "That is the furthermost place we have ever traveled. We do not know anyone that could be in that sector. Sir, it could be a trap."

Colonel O'Neill replied calmly, "Yes it could Captain, but all of us think it could be a cry for help. We have been in worse situations then this. If there is hostiles, then we four can deal with it."

General Hammond replied, "In all of our reports, we have not seen any type of activities of any kind. There has not been any sign of intelligent life near the area. If it someone that needs our help, then we should at least check it out."

Captain Carter asked very uneasily, "If someone wanted our attention, then why hide?"

Teal'c answered, "There has been several people that have contacted the Jaffa in the same manner. From what I have been told, every Jaffa that went to these places came back alive and well."

General Hammond said, "As far as we know the person or persons that sent us this Stargate address could be hiding out of fear of the Goa'uld or some other threat."

Sam was still troubled. Something was bothering her about this mission briefing. It was not what they were saying, but how they were saying it. She could not put her finger on it, but for some reason she was listening to people she had never met in her life.

Jack said calmly, "If you still feel this way after we have stepped on the other side, I will be the first to scrub the mission, and turn back home."

Sam only nodded, but it did not help her feel any better.

After Captain Carter got suited up, and walked in the Gate Room, Colonel O'Neill asked her with a smile, "Ready to go?"

Captain Carter replied unsteadily, "Yes sir."

The Chevrons were dialed, and the wormhole was established. Captain Samantha Carter had gone through the Stargate countless times, but for the first time in her life, she wished that she had never known about the Stargate program.

After a short time on being on the other side, Captain Carter all of a sudden felt a lot better.

The place had a big clearing around the Stargate, but the rest of the area was covered with trees. After walking, they saw different paths throughout the area. They were hoping to find a path that looked like it has been traveled through recently. If anyone else were on this planet, they had covered their tracks very well.

Teal'c asked, "How do you feel Captain Carter?"

"To my bewilderment, my negative feelings have gone. That alone scares me even more."

Daniel Jackson replied, "It does me too. Jack was just like you, fretting over this mission. It was not long till he became his normal self."

SG1 continued to explore the area, and they found nothing. After a time, Jack ordered everyone back to the SGC. When they were getting close to the Stargate, Jack was about to order Daniel to dial for home.

All of a sudden the Stargate was dialing to their location. Immediately Sam got that same foreboding feeling she had to begin with. She blurted out with great fear and dread, "Oh my God!"

Jack understood what she was feeling, and ordered her to get into position just in case of hostilities.

It was very odd that they were able to dial so quickly. Before SG1 knew it, laser bolts were starting to fly out of the wormhole and directly at them as if the ones shooting knew where they were standing.

As quickly as the shots were fired, beings came out from the wormhole. None of them were human. One of them was able to grab Captain Carter very quickly. Jack immediately shot at the one that grabbed her.

Another assailant was about to inject her with something, but not before he allowed Sam to witness Colonel O'Neill being shot directly in the chest.

After she saw this, she collapsed from the hypo spray injection. Once they got Captain Carter, they left as quickly as they came.

While Teal'c was attending to Jack, Daniel quickly dialed home. The wound that Jack received was not fatal. It was meant to look that way, so Sam would think that he had been killed.

Even though Colonel O'Neill's injury was not fatal, Dr. Janet Frasier rushed him to the infirmary for immediate surgery. It was Teal'c that told the confused General Hammond what happened.

Several hours after the surgery, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and General George Hammond were at Jack side. As Jack laid there in the bed he said, "I do not know how, but the feelings Carter and I had were right. We should not have gone, and Carter is God knows where. It was all a ruse to get her."

General Hammond replied, "No one, not even I could have known this would have happened."

Seeing that Jack was not convinced, General Hammond ordered everyone out of the room. When everyone left, General Hammond did something out of eyesight of Colonel O'Neill.

After he was done, General Hammond came to Jack's side once more, and said, "I just turned off the security cameras. What I am going to say to you I want no one else to hear or see."

"Jack I know your feelings for Sam. I knew it when I saw you talking to her in that cell when she had Jolinar in her. That is why I will allow all the SGC teams to search for her very extensively, but if no one can find her, I want you to accept that."

Jack did not argue this time. He simply said straight out, "Yes sir, and thank you."

"When I first met you all at Stargate Command, and the first time in 1969, all of you became very special to me. I'll be damned if anything does happen to her, and would kill the person or persons responsible for this. Trust me Jack, if I knew the outcome as I do now, I would not have sent any of you. It seems someone used our emotions to get SG1 to go off world, so they could get her."

When Jack fully recovered from his injuries, Jack met up with Teal'c and Daniel in the corridors near the elevator.

Jack said to them, "Hammond told me that the President wants SG1 to step down for now."

Daniel replied, "We know. How are you feeling?"

"I want her back is how I am feeling. I feel that I am responsible."

"That is not true Jack, and you know it."

Jack got angry, "I am responsible! I am responsible for you, Teal'c, and everything under my command!"

Daniel replied, calmly, "I know that Jack. We all know it, but you are not responsible for her getting captured."

Jack waved his card through the slot to activate the elevator. While waiting, he said calmly, "I know."

As the three of them got inside the elevator, Daniel said, "It will not help Sam by having us fall apart. We will find her. We will find her as we have the others."

Jack looked at Daniel with fear and uncertainty, "I hope so. Almighty God, I hope so."

* * *

When Sam finally woke up she found herself in a very dark, dismal place. Her feelings of foreboding intensified greatly. She thought she would go out of her mind. It was the images of seeing Jack getting shot over and over in her mind that was upsetting her dearly. She tried not to believe he was dead, but she could not.

As the image kept on running uncontrollably in her mind, she kept seeing her beloved Jack die each and every time. Tears kept running down her face each time she saw Jack die. The fear of being alone in a place that she did not know where, made her feel a lot worse.

She was starting to believe she lost her true love and her father. Most of her life not having a mother was bad enough, but to have to lose her father also, and knowing what her father might be going through in losing her, it was unbearable.

All she knew, she was alone on some other world with no hope of having her team rescue her. If she did not know where she was, how could they. She also knew that if someone went to all this trouble to capture her, then something horrible was waiting. Her head was spinning in all the despair that surrounded her - she felt hopelessly lost in a world that she knew nothing about.

One day a few non-humanoids came for her. They grabbed her like an inanimate object. There were yelling things to her, but she could not understand the language. When she finally saw the light, Sam had to cover her eyes from being in that dark sell forever so long.

She was pushed forward, almost falling on her face from not being able to see her surroundings.

One of the guards yanked her hard to her feet. Once Sam was standing, she was pushed again. She realized they were tormenting her due to her temporary blindness.

When she arrived to the location she was meant to be, a sinister female voice said to her in a very odd English dialect, but Sam understood it as, "Your eyes will adjust in time."

Sam began, "I am a Captain in the...," but was rudely interrupted by being slapped hard on the face. She fell to the floor.

The same voice yelled out, "NEVER SPEAK UNTIL YOU ARE ASKED TO DO SO!"

Moments later Sam's eyes finally adjusted. When she saw the one that slapped her, she crawled a foot or two backwards in complete terror as she just looked at this creature. What she saw was a very large worm like being.

"_Where in the hell am I?"_

The large worm creature laughed.

"I see you never seen or heard of the Hutts?"

She was far too horrified to say anything.

The Hut knew she was terrified, but replied, "You can speak. You did it before."

Sam mutter, "No...I...have...not."

"For a captain you are not very articulate. Well?"

"Where am I?"

"You are talking much better now. I guess I hit you too hard. I do not know my own strength at times. Where you are my pet, is in my domain. Have any more questions, my dear?"

"Why am I here?"

The Hutt laughed. "He wants you."

"Who wants me?"

"You will meet him in due time."

The Hutt said something in another language that Sam did not understand. The guards grabbed her like a rag doll, and literally dragged her back to her cell. Sam was far to horrified to resist, or to stand up.

Shortly after, she was given something to eat and drink. Despite the bad smell and taste, she was far too hungry to care.

She waited ever so long in her cell once more before being dragged out from it. This time she was sent to the person that was responsible for kidnapping her in the first place. She did not speak. She still felt the pain on the left side of her face from being slapped by that Hutt.

When she was at her destination, she felt something ever so formidable. Sam felt she was touched by the kiss of death in her own soul. The place to her was very dark, but the guards were able to walk around with no problem, from the rustling she heard. It was like Sam had a shroud over her eyes that kept her from seeing.

She could feel a vexatious presence that she never felt in her entire life that made her so frightened that she could barely think at all. The more she stood there, the more her fear grew.

She had tears running down her face. She could not see him, but she knew he was examining her like a prize won. The only time he spoke he said, "Send her to the slave mines at the Cyax star system.''

One of the guards hit her with a hypo spray, and she was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2: Cyax

**Chapter 2: Cyax**

When Sam woke up, she found herself in another dark place, but she was not alone. She heard someone whisper to her in a language she could not understand.

She whispered back, "Where am I?"

The same voice answered, but in the language she spoke in, "You are in the Cyax star system."

She stated that she was Captain Samantha Carter from the United States Air Force.

The voice asked with excitement, "From Earth?"

"Yes I am from that planet."

She was hoping dearly that she had a chance to be rescued, but it was not so.

The voice stated in the utmost dread, "Oh my. You are in great danger."

"Why am I here?"

"I think an introduction is in order. My name is Skyma Talle. I am a Twi'lek and a Jedi Knight, or was before the Clone Wars."

"What is a Jedi Knight?"

"That is another story. Please listen to me, your Highness."

She replied in shock, "What did you call me?"

"I might have said too much. My job as a Jedi Knight was to..."

All of a sudden the cell doors opened. The light blinded everyone. Sam was able to get a very quick view of what Skyma Talle looked like before the nonhuman guards took her away.

She asked the guards, "Where are you..."

Before she had the chance to finish her question, one of the guards pressed a button on a hand device. Sam immediately screamed in complete agony. She felt every part of her body in complete and total pain beyond anything she had ever experienced.

The guard pressed the button again, and left with Skyma.

There was a microchip in back of Sam's neck that allowed her to only experience severe pain all over her body without any physical damage to her body.

Sam started to cry. _"Why am I here? Why is this happening to me?"_

All of a sudden the same feelings she had at Stargate Command came to her with intensification. She was overwhelmed by self-doubt and self-pity.

A voice came to her head. It was from Skyma.

She thought she lost her mind, but what Skyma said reassured her, _**"Hold on Sam. You are strong. You will make it."**_

The next thing she heard was not in her head. It was Skyma screaming.

A voice spoke. Sam could not understand the language, but there was another voice that she could understand. "Let this be a reminder. Anyone else not following the rules will die as this miserable life did."

Her heart sank. She knew it was Skyma. She was ever so terrified she could be next, since she did not know how things were done on this world.

She dismissed what Skyma called her. She knew she was not royalty. _"If I were, being here would not give me any chance of finding out."_

When food was given to all of them, the only way to eat was to eat like an animal. The food was not given to them on plates; it was poured in large containers in the floor from outside of the cell. Everyone had to fight to get enough food.

Seeing that Sam was far too frightened to eat, another Twi'lek helped her by cupping what food she could get in her hands. The Twi'lek walked over to Sam. She ate the food.

She was about to throw up on what was given to her.

The Twi'lek said, "You will get use to eating this...I would like to call it slop, but I do not want to call it any good names."

The only response Sam gave was getting nauseated. The Twi'lek rubbed her hands on the ground. She sat down beside the new cell mate.

Sam asked bitterly, "Want to sit by me? The last one of your kind was instantly killed."

The Twi'lek replied gently, "Sam, whatever happens to any of us, please remember it is not your fault."

Sam replied in a crying voice, "I cannot help it. I am attached to the helpless."

"If you do not start to detach, you will go out of your mind."

Sam changed the subject by asking, "What is a Jedi Knight?"

"Not much these days. There used to be a great number of them before the Clone Wars. I have heard murmurs that they are starting back."

Sam asked again in frustration, "But what are they?"

She answered with a smile, "I do not know all that much. I do know they have the ability to control the Force."

"The Force?"

"The Force is an energy field generated by all living things. It surrounds and penetrates everything, binding the galaxy together."

Sam stated in deep depression, "If these Jedi Knights are so few, it seems we have no hope."

"Sam, there is always hope."

She said with total helplessness, "Not for me."

She told the Twi'lek what had happened to her so far.

The Twi'lek did not say anything. If she did, it would not change her mind.

Sam was starting to feel more that she will not go back home to see her friends or her father again. She started to cry. All of a sudden the guards opened the cell door. They came in to grab her.

She started to scream hysterically.

One of the guards pressed a button on his belt. Sam screamed in complete pain. After the guard pressed the button again, she was dragged out along the hard, slimy malodorous floor.

She was finally brought to a room.

A mechanical humanoid droid commanded her to get undressed.

She replied, "What?"

The droid pressed a button on his console. She fell to the ground screaming in pain once again.

After pressing the same button to stop her from screaming, the droid said, "Disobey again, and I will let the torture last longer."

She immediately got undressed.

"Step in the sonic shower."

"The Sonic shower?"

"Step inside the large disk on the floor near you."

She did as she was told. The droid pressed another button and energy came down on her. She realized it was cleaning her. She did not know the last time she was clean. After a few minutes, the droid turned the sonic shower off.

The droid said, "Hurry and get dressed." The droid pointed to where the clothes were located, "You will be carried away if you are clothed or not. How fast you dress is what you will be wearing from this point forward."

She got dressed very quickly. It was seconds after that she was carried away. She was carried back to the cell she came from.

She was in the skimpiest outfit she had ever seen let alone been in. She nearly felt violated. "_What was the difference in going naked and wearing this so called outfit."_ She was afraid to think how more humiliated she could be treated. Ever since she had been kidnapped, the horrors in her life were intensifying.

She was also being hit by the strong foreboding of complete hopelessness. She just knew that she would be a slave to some kind of prostitution ring, or at least be bought by someone that would rape her like a rag doll. She realized she was allowing her emotions to go wild. She tried to concentrate to put a focus on reality, but the strong raw dark dismal sense of dread was taking over her every thought.

She could see the guards coming to her to be sold to some sleazy scum that would love to do all sorts of sexual things to her. Every moment of horror built up in her in the real and unreal. It was to a point she could not tell the difference between reality and insanity.

She was starting to be afraid at everything that moved. Before she was about to scream at the top of her lungs, she heard Skyma's voice in her head, _**"Hold on Sam. You can make it. Never give up hope."**_

She thought she was starting to lose her mind in hearing the voice of the dead. Skyma said again, _**"Find the light from within you."**_

She said in her own head as if she could talk to Skyma, _**"I have no more light in me."**_

"_**Yes you do Sam. Use the Force."**_

Sam asked desperately, _**"How?"**_ There was no reply.

Even though there was no reply from Skyma, she was not feeling so depressed. She was thinking there is something to this energy thing that was called the Force. If she was free, she would learn how to use this Force. She could use the Force to go back home.

"_I may as well click my heels and say, 'There is no place like home.' If only I can hold out until I can be trained to be this Jedi Knight. Whatever happens, I will always remember you Skyma. May the Force be with you."_

She did not actually hear Skyma's voice, but she did feel it. She felt her saying, _**"May the Force be with you, Your Highness."**_

As if someone gave the signal, when things started to seem like they were going right for her, the guards came in the cell. This time she did not cower away.

The guards took her out of the cell to the auction block. For the first time she did not lose control despite the heavy emotions falling on top of her. For the first time she found hope.

At that moment, she did not care if she was going to be raped, be a prostitute, or whatever. For the first time she had hope. She did not know how long she would have that hope, but she had it now. _"Whatever these bastards want with me, I have hope. I am going to hold on to it as long as I can."_

She finally arrived at her destination. What she saw was how women were being treated in the auctions. Some were completely naked. She could not understand the words, but she understood the motions.

To her it was looking like a sex shop. No sexual activities where going on or at least that she understood. Most were not even human. There was no way for her to know the anatomy of these beings.

She was not on the auction block but some of the humans that were there started to look at her with devilish eyes. That turned her stomach. She was hoping that Jack was in the crowd, so he could be the one to buy her instead of these slimes that happen to be in human bodies.

It appeared a long wait for her turn to be up on the stage, but not long enough. When she did make it, she stood up strong. She wanted everyone to know that she was her own woman. She was after all a Captain of the United States Air Force. To her surprise, her time went very quick. The name that she heard that bought her was Telk.

It took her a few days to be sent to Telk's estate. Telk might have been human, but he was not by any means a gentleman. He practically drooled all over her. Despite the fact that she was seriously feeling like throwing up due to her new master's lack of good manners, she courageously stood up proudly, still holding onto that hope.

Seeing that in her, he pressed a button on a small device that caused her to scream in pain. Telk allowed her to scream for five minutes before he pressed the button again.

As she was crying over her torture, Telk laughed at her to humiliate her. When she was using her courage to stop crying, Telk tortured her again. She screamed again.

Telk continued to do this to her over and over until the hope that she had in her was gone. When she finally lost that hope, Telk left her alone to sob over her complete disconsolateness.

Seeing that she was alone once again, she cried all the more. She tried to contact Skyma in her mind - but nothing. She did her best to find the light from within herself, but could not.

She was only with Telk for a few months before he sent her back to the Cyax system. When she arrived, there was no one there to even talk to. Everyone ignored her like she had the black plague or some very contagious disease.

She had given up on Skyma, the Jedi Knights, the Force, and all hope. The only thing she could hold onto was melancholy and the dreariness that appeared to completely surround her like she was the only one with a damnable big rain cloud over her.

She quietly sat in her little dark corner of the cell. No one bothered her at all. Making friends in this star system had no purpose. They could be sold in the blink of an eye. Every slave was either called a number or nothing at all.

Right now she thought she was excrement on the floor of the cell if less than that. She had no friends. She was building up more with complete downheartedness, and was starting to lose her mind.

She suddenly screamed as loud as she could, and constantly one thing, "JACK, HELP ME PLEASE! JACK, HELP ME PLEASE! JACK, HELP ME PLEASE! JACK, HELP ME PLEASE! JACK, HELP ME PLEASE!"

After screaming for Jack, she cried hysterically. She knew he was not coming. She was lost in a world where no one knew where she was.

Days later she was practically deteriorating in her soul. She was almost acting how she was treated by her captors - like an animal. Bitterness and hatred had become her dominate nature, or at least it was the only place she felt safe in. It was when the guards grabbed her did she feel the fear and hopelessness. She thought she would have to go through what Telk put her through.

She was too emotional to give a tinker's damn how she was treated on the auction block. She simply gave up on any hope in her life. She would have given up completely if Jack was not on her mind. Not knowing if she would ever see him ever again. To keep herself from schizophrenia, she felt Jack's arms around her. Jack was her safety net.

This time a man called Terrell took her to his ship the moment he paid the amount. She did not care if Terrell molested her right there. The only person she would see and feel was from the man she loved, Jack O'Neill.

To her surprise, Terrell did not even drool over her. He quietly took her along with him.

When they were inside his ship, Terrell opened a compartment. He gave her what was inside - better clothes.

Terrell said, "Put these on. You can change in this room."

She quietly did as she was told.

She was feeling a little more human with these clothes on. They were not something she would wear in her own home on Earth, but it was a lot better than what she had on. After dressing, she stepped out of the room.

Terrell asked, "Do you know how to fly a ship?"

She answered, "No sir. I do not."

What surprised her was what Terrell did next - he did not hit her for messing up.

Terrell said, "When we are alone, you can answer me as you just did, but when we are with others, you will address me as Master!"

She simply nodded.

Terrell told her to follow him to the cockpit. Terrell showed her how to operate the ship. It did not take long for Sam to get the hang of it, and Terrell was impressed.

He said, "You learn fast."

She could have told him that she was an Air Force Officer, but to her that past life was dead. Anything she could do to impress her new master, the better she thought it would be for her.

When she learned how to land the ship, she nearly did it as well as the on-board computer. Terrell was very impressed.

When they exited the ship, she realized all the slaves he bought were treated more like servants than cattle.

This did not make Terrell a good master. When a girl did not trim what looked like shrubs, Terrell beat her worse than a dog.

When Terrell came back to Sam, she was treated like the worse slave he had. How angry he was- she thought she was about to be beaten herself.

There were guards nearby. Terrell spoke in a foreign language to them. She was then carried away.

One of the guards commanded her to clean out this stall. She was left alone. When she walked in to the stall, it had a smell that was so foul that she puked without end. After she cleaned up the stall, the animals excreted in it more than they did the last time. She fell on the floor and wailed in complete ultra-depression.

This time the smell was a lot worse. She would have puked again, but there was nothing left in her to do so. When she was done cleaning the stall the second time, it was dark.

She did not know where to go, so she slept on the floor. All night she smelt like the stall did before she cleaned it.

When she was sleeping, she was dreaming of home. She and Jack were together. Their bodies were close together. They were at a beach watching the waves hit the shore. Sam felt the love from Jack as he caressed her arms.

The next morning Terrell was standing at her side. Terrell commanded her to get up. She did.

Terrell said, "Follow these two girls, and they will get you cleaned up."

Afraid of being beaten she replied, "Yes Master."

The two girls were not human, so no conversation could be established.

The two girls took the clothes off of her before bringing her into the bath house not far from where she slept. The clothes were thrown on a fire.

After the two girls guided her in the water, they bathed her and clothed her.

This did not make her think she was being treated special. She knew that Terrell was treating her like a lower species than his favorite pet.

The clothes were soft, not like the ones she had on. They were sexy clothes. Sam was about to be put into prostitution.

A few days later she was moved once again. She found out that she was working at an illegal drug mine that was called Spice. She found out the Spice Mine was one of the worst places to be. It did not take long for her to start to get scars on her hands from working in the mines.

She was about to lose all hope again until one day a female creature came to her. This female was covered all over in fur.

Someone told her she was a Wookie. She just looked at her wondering what this Wookie wanted from her.

Another person told her, "It seems she wants to make friends with you."

Sam replied bitterly, "Does the Wookie have a death wish? Everyone that tried to make friends with me was outright killed."

The same person said, "When a Wookie finds a friend, they do not give up. I am afraid you are stuck with her."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I do not even understand what she is saying. I also do not know her name."

The Wookie made some growling noises.

Someone else said, "She is asking your name."

Sam was afraid to answer, but she did anyhow, "My name is Sam Carter."

The Wookie wrote "Sam" on the ground The Wookie made a growl, and pointed to the name in the dirt. Sam understood the sound.

The Wookie wrote her name, Dentralla. The Wookie growled her name. Sam understood the sound.

Dentralla then wrote "friend" on the ground. Dentralla made the growl for that word.

When Sam understood that sound, Dentralla growled all the words.

Sam translated it, "Sam is Dentralla's friend."

Dentralla gave Sam a big Wookie hug. For the first time since she had been kidnapped, she gave a genuine smile.

She said to Dentralla with another smile, "Okay, okay."

Dentralla growled.

She replied with a bigger smile, "Yes, Dentralla is Sam's friend."

During their free time, which was not much, Dentralla taught Sam more of how to understand Shyriiwook, Wookie speak. Before too long she was able to communicate with Dentralla without any problem.

Dentralla asked her, "How did you get here? I knew from the moment I set my eyes on you that you did not come from this galaxy."

Sam answered with a cold blank look, "I was kidnapped from my team."

Dentralla knew there were a lot more to it. She had seen that look in so many humans. She knew Sam had been tortured and felt that she was broken, but she knew her friend was not.

"Go on Sam. Please tell me about your team."

She was quiet for a moment. She had her first true friend since she had been taken away from her world.

She sat down and told Dentralla everything.

Dentralla was enjoying everything that Sam was sharing with her. "Your world is so beautiful."

Sam smiled, "Yes it is Dentralla."

She was just staring at nothing particular, but she was lost in the thought of never being able to return to that beautiful world.

"You will be able to go back to that world Sam. When you do, I will miss you my friend."

She immediately looked at Dentralla. "When that time does come, I will miss Sam's best friend in the whole universe, Dentralla."

All of a sudden they overheard one of the guards talking, "Did you hear, that new slave girl was sent here due to that accident in the mines."

Another guard replied, "Too bad, she would have been the best prostitute in this place."

Sam collapsed on the ground, realizing she was the one they were talking about. She cried hysterically.


	3. Chapter 3: The Spice Mines

**Chapter 3: The Spice Mines**

Dentralla understood how Sam felt. Being in prostitution was not what she wanted, but to know that you were spared from it due to someone has gotten killed was very heartbreaking.

Dentralla realized how hurt she was already from all that she had dealt with so far. She was determined to guide her out of this and to the light.

Since she was her only friend, she stood very close to this Wookie. It was the only thing she thought she had left in the entire universe.

Since Sam was so wrought up by from what she heard, she did not do all that much in the mines. Terrell had to bring her to him. Since he knew that she was good at flying a ship, he thought she would be good with operating the equipment that kept things running in the mines.

The machines also allowed the slaves to live reasonably by giving fresh air, and made the mines somewhat cooler. When she arrived, Terrell already understood why she was upset. Terrell put on the charm. "I am sorry that they had to die. I assure you that I did not kill them to allow you to move to the mines."

She did not say anything. She just did not take any interest of what happened anymore. She also believed that Terrell was playing with her mind.

He realized this, so he spiced up his words to get her to break. He realized she was smarter than simply flying a ship. He never had seen anyone learn to fly a complex ship like his so quickly. He did not know where she came from, but he realized she did not come from anywhere near this galaxy.

Terrell had to find a way to break her, so she would learn he was running the show. He could not have one slave set out in thinking of starting a revolt. He kept on hitting Sam with heart-warming words and tenderhearted body language. Reluctantly she finally broke, and he saw it.

The last thing he said to her was, "I am going to allow you to go anywhere you like, but I want you to be back here to maintain the machines of the mines. It is your responsibility to make sure everyone down there gets all they need to be able to work to their fullest."

He put a special collar on her, and said, "If you try to leave Coruscant, you and every slave here will die."

Sam felt like the world was toppling down on her. Terrell immediately dismissed her.

As she walked back to the mines, she felt a knife stab her in the heart for every slave she passed. They all had the same collar on their necks. She wondered if they all were thinking of her. She believed that she was the one responsible for all of them wearing the collars.

She did enjoy her new job, but it did not mean she had things running smoothly. She thought she was being punished once again. Despite her best efforts everyone was dying. She also needed her only friend with her.

She made an excuse to have Dentralla with her. She told one of the guards that she needed an extra hand running the controls. She said that she would only trust the Wookie, Dentralla.

The guard was tired of having to constantly go down in the extremely hot mines to drag in new slaves. Anything that would keep him from going down there, the better it would be for him.

He came back with Dentralla. Sam taught Dentralla how to operate the machines, but truth be told, it would not make any difference. If she had twenty people working on these machines, it would not change the outcome. She just wanted her friend with her. She also could have a little more time going to places on Coruscant. To her surprise, Terrell gave her some spending money.

She by no means thought that Terrell was getting soft on her. She knew very well why he was giving her money, to make sure she did not run out on him. By no means had he given her anything close to the amount to pay for a transport off the planet, but it was enough to buy extra food and drink when she did have the time to leave the mines. Even when Dentralla was with her, she did more at the mines. She could not be away one second longer knowing that she could do something to help save a life.

The more that died, the more she blamed herself for those deaths. Every death made her fall more and more into the pit of complete darkness in her soul. She thought that keeping these slaves alive longer would give her hope, but that hope constantly died with each slave that would not live longer. It was like they were dying to spite her.

Terrell did not care if they all died or not. He was making so much money from these spice mines that he could afford to lose them, and simply buy more slaves to replace them.

She was starting to think, "If they are all going to die anyhow, I might as well leave and let us all die." She could not allow that to happen to Dentralla.

One day she was telling Dentralla this very thing. The Wookie made a vow to her. Dentralla said, "For this Sam, I owe you my life. I hereby state a Wookie life debt to you."

How her emotions were so raw from death all around her, she was very scared of this life debt. At the same time she was much honored to have Dentralla do this for her. That made the bond that she had with this Wookie that much stronger.

For the first time, she knew that this very small light in her new life could never die. She did not fear Dentralla dying anymore. She knew Dentralla would live through this, and so will she.

A few months passed. One day Sam was at a cantina. Usually she was always by herself. No one ever gave her a glance. This day was different.

There was a blonde haired young male and a brown haired male that was several years older than the blonde. With these two men there was a Wookie at the side of the older male.

When the three of them approached her, the blonde haired male asked, "Could we sit with you?"

She answered a little bitterly, "I guess so. I am not here for a fight."

"We are not here for that either."

She took another swallow of her drink. The three newcomers quietly sat down. The blonde man got to the point.

"I am Luke Skywalker. I am a Jedi Knight. This is Han Solo, and the Wookie is named, Chewbacca."

"I have heard something about a Jedi, but not all that much. What can I do for you?"

"Can you come with me?"

She answered bitterly, "No I cannot."

Han asked, "Why not?"

She pulled down her shirt collar, and shown them the electronic collar around her neck. She angrily spouted out, "You see this! If I leave the spice mines, I will cause the death of all the slaves there, including myself."

Luke said, "Who is your master?"

She told him. Luke knew this man very well. He was one of the top drug lords of the spice trafficking on Coruscant.

Before the three newcomers in Sam's life left, Luke said, "Sam Carter, we will meet again."

She went cold in fear, and asking in anger, "How in the hell did you know my real name?"

Luke calmly answered, "When you come to know the ways of the Force Sam, you will know why. Find the light within yourself."

She was alone once again.

With emotions mixing in her in every direction, she unintentionally gulped the rest of her drink. The strong alcohol burned her throat, and her face cringed.

She got up, and went to another shop nearby. It was a clothing shop.

She put on an outfit and bought it. Without her knowledge it made her look like a Jedi Knight, without the lightsaber.

She bought the outfit because it was strong enough to take the work load of her job. She was tired of having outfit after outfit tear, get a hole, or simply wear out so quickly.

When she got back to the mines she went back to her unfruitful job in keeping everyone alive.

The next day, she was sent away to some men. She heard from the guards that she was to be a prostitute to these men that paid Terrell good money. To her horror she found out it was the same three she met yesterday.

She said, "Let's get this over with. The less I am away from the mines the more people I can try to save."

Luke calmly said, "We are not here for that. I paid Terrell for prostitution, but that is not why I am here."

She asked sharply, "What the hell do you want?"

"I simply want to talk. This was the safest way for you to be able to communicate with me."

She did not say anything. She simply thought that Luke was nuts. _"Why would anyone want to talk to me? I am a nobody in a world that I could never belong to."_

Luke said calmly, "I found you with the Force. You have a strong ability, with training, to use the Force."

She said angrily, "If I have this ability or not, I do not belong in this world of yours. I am from a planet called Earth. I was kidnapped, and now I am here."

Luke said with enthusiasm, "That is very interesting. By your mannerisms, I thought you were a stranger of these parts, but you appear to belong to a planet that is not part of our star system."

She said bitterly, "It does not matter anyhow. I do not see myself ever going back home."

Luke replied, "I believe it will be your friends that will in time find you."

Sam was about to strangle Luke.

Chewbacca made a growl.

She backed off, and replied to Chewbacca, "Please forgive my anger. I do not know what made me want to attack Luke in the first place."

Luke replied respectfully, "It is okay. I am sorry to have upset you so much. It is I that should be apologizing."

She asked as calmly as she could, "What do you want of me?"

Luke smiled, "Come with me. I can buy you if I need to do. I can give you the freedom to be trained as a Jedi Knight. Learn the ways of the Force."

She replied in complete despair, "I cannot. These people's lives depend on me. I cannot even leave the mines without thinking of them. I do not think you can pay for the freedom of all the slaves here."

"Your time is almost up," said Luke, "I had better let you go back before you get into any trouble on my account. There is hope Sam. Think about what I have said. Become a Jedi Knight."

When Luke, Han, and Chewbacca left her the second time, she was starting to see that light within herself. For the first time since she had been kidnapped, she was starting to feel human. That also made her very afraid. Every single time when things started to look good for her, a total calamity happened to kill it.

She walked back to the mines.

Two days later, Luke brought all the Jedi Knights he could bring with him. _"Sam was right; releasing her only would not work. The whole spice mines must be completely shut down."_

Han got some of the Alliance to join in the plan. Mara Jade Skywalker was the one to rescue Sam. First Mara had to make a nonsocial visit to Terrell. She needed to get the computer code to turn off those damn collars that were around every slave's neck. Luke knew his wife had a wonderful way to get things from people like Terrell.

Mara had a time with the guards, but she either seriously wounded them, or killed them on their own desire to kill her. When she got to Terrell, he did not easily give in to Mara.

The more Terrell resisted cooperation, the more fun Mara had with him. After she used her lightsaber to hit both of his legs and one arm, she demanded what she wanted from him.

He replied angrily, "Fudo Jedi."

She smiled. Mara used the Force to use Terrell's fear against himself. After a short time, Mara got the code she was looking for.

She replied, "Thank you Terrell for your cooperation."

He replied angrily, "You will not live long enough to do anything with that code!"

He started to grab a remote control to activate the collars. She used her lightsaber to cut off that arm of his, and use the Force to slam him across the room. He hit the wall so hard that he was knocked out.

She immediately went for Sam. The other guards were too busy with the other arrivals to give Mara their special greetings.

It did not take long for Mara to find her. Mara said to her, "I am here on the behalf of Luke Skywalker. Us Jedi Knights are here with the help of some of the Alliance soldiers to rescue all of you."

She was about to tell Mara about the collars around every slave's neck. She saw Mara closed her eyes for a moment, and her collar around her neck came off.

Sam was amazed what happened.

Mara replied, "The chip at the back of your neck has been deactivated also."

"How?"

"I will be happy to answer your questions, later." Mara grabbed something from the back of her pants. It was a laser gun. Mara showed her how to use it.

"Luke said you are a Captain, so you should be well versed in using weapons."

"Yes I am."

Sam called for Dentralla.

Mara replied, "Sorry I do not have a gun for your Wookie friend."

Sam said with a smile, "Give me time."

Mara replied with a smile, "I think I am going to like you. Let us hurry."

After walking about 500 feet, the three of them were being attacked. Sam fired at three specific targets. The firing stopped.

Sam said, "I knew where they were located."

Mara Jade replied, "This is a beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Sam quickly went to one of the locations she shot at. She came back with a good size gun for herself and Dentralla.

The weapon that Mara gave her was put inside the back of Sam's pants. Sam smiled, "Cool guns your world has."

Mara laughed. "That gun is a water pistol compared to what I have in my arsenal."

Sam smiled, "You are right, this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Mara continued to lead Sam and Dentralla to where they needed to go. The three of them ended up fighting alongside the others that were there to rescue the slaves.

They all finally made it to Han's ship.

When Sam saw it, she said, "Wow! Great ship."

Han Solo replied with a smile, "Thanks. Let us all get on board. This is not over yet!"

When they got on board Mara said to Sam, "Come with me. Let me remove that chip in your neck before someone can reactivate it."

She did as she was asked. Before they made it to the medical room, Han had the Millennium Falcon out from the planet and into hyperspace. Sam and the other slaves were finally free.

Mara asked her to have a seat in the chair.

Sam asked, "Will this hurt?"

"You will not feel a thing. It will take only a few seconds once I can find where the hell Han put the device I need." Finally Mara found it.

"All I need is for you to lower your head."

"This is okay?"

Mara smiled, "Perfect."

All that Sam felt was the slight pressure of the device when Mara put it against her neck.

Moments later Mara said, "That is it."

Sam replied with the utmost relief, "Finally. I am free."

She stood up, turned around, and said to Mara, "Thank you."

Mara replied with a smile, "I was happy to do it. Trust me; you will become a great Jedi Knight, if not more."

Sam sighed, "We'll see. What I'd rather be doing is to find a way to get back home."

"Everyone will be helping you do that Sam. No Jedi Knight that I know of has ever heard of a planet called Earth."

"It could be that you call her by a different name."

Mara smiled, "If we can figure out how you got here, then it might help us find the location of your planet."

Sam smiled back, "The last form of transport I know about was by the Stargate."

"The Stargate?"

Sam explained to her about the Stargate and the SGC on Earth.

Mara replied with enthusiasm, "Wow! Cool job."

Sam started to feel a little depressed from being away from her home world and her friends.

Mara smiled, "We will get you home soon. If you can do anything for yourself, please believe in that."

"I was thinking more of what my team might be going through. I also have been thinking of what Luke said to me about them finding me."

"I believe my husband is right. I cannot explain it myself, but I have seen stranger things in this galaxy."

Sam did not smile, "I missed them, and I am angry that they have not rescued me already. We have this 'no left behind' policy. I know that they are not responsible for me being..."

Sam walked away from Mara, and started to cry.

Mara quietly walked up to Sam. Mara gently said behind her, "It is okay Sam. You are safe here."

Still crying Sam said, "I know. I just have a lot of emotions buried in me. At times I do not know if I will make it."

"Sam if any of us start questioning our sanity, then it means we are sane."

"I do not mean to be ugly, but you do not know what I have been through."

Mara said even more gently, "In a way I do."

Sam turned around to face Mara. "How did you deal with it?"

"Sometimes I ask that same question."

"What can I do in all I have been through?"

"When you do start your training in being a Jedi Knight, you will never be alone. You will not be trained each day and be left on your own. We Jedi can see you are hurting Sam, but we cannot see what is in your mind. That is for you to deal with."

"I will share what I can, but right now it is terrifying me too much to let it out." Sam facial expressions showed she was about to cry once more.

Mara gave Sam a loving hug, and whispered, "It is okay to let it out."

Sam started to cry.

Mara repeated, "Let it out my friend."

Sam and Mara finally went to the others. They heard the two Wookies talking to each other. Sam asked, "What will happen to the other slaves of Terrell's?"

Mara answered, "By now they should be at a place to get them cleaned up, fed, and other needs they require. For that bastard Terrell, I left him without a right arm."

Sam smiled, "Sweet. I prefer to see him dead, but at least he has suffered somewhat."

Luke said, "I just got through talking with the local authorities. He should be heading to prison for his crimes."

Sam gave a big sigh, "It is over."

Luke asked for Sam to look at something. He turned on a holographic image of the space traffic that he found out on the Cyax slave trade routes. Luke asked, "Can you find any place that might help us lead you to your planet?"

Mara explained to Luke about the Stargate and how Sam's team used this transport system.

Luke said, "I have never seen or heard of this Stargate, but I may have some people I know that can find out."

Sam replied, "Luke I hope you can. Nothing is familiar to me. I do not think they could have kept me knocked out if we traveled by ship. I have not known any ships that can travel galaxy to galaxy in a short time."

Luke said, "There are no ships that can do that here in this galaxy."

Han Solo said, "I know a few independents that could help us. Sam I promise you if this Stargate is anywhere near this traffic system you see here, we will let you know."

Mara asked Sam, "Will you be able to dial to Earth once we find it?"

"I am sure they have changed the security code of the IRIS, so I need to create a means of allowing them to know it is me."

Luke said, "We will help you in every way we can."

Sam realized she was free, but now she had come to realize that she had a lot of garbage built up in her soul that could be just as bad as what she had been through. She was very impressed in seeing all the Jedi Knights fight for her and all the slaves. She understood that she needed the discipline to help her control these raw emotions in her.

"_If this energy field is as powerful as I have seen so far, then it might be what I need to finally be free from all the hell I have been put through. I also want to use all that I can to get me home… to Jack."_

Sam said to everyone, "I want to apologize ahead of time on any bad conduct due to the raw emotions I still have in me. You risked your lives to save us all, and for that I am very grateful."

Han replied, "It is our pleasure. We all had gone through hard times. We have seen how people react to slavery. They made it. I can tell you right now, I can see you are a tough young lady. I know you will turn out a lot better person than you did before you were kidnapped."

"Right now I do not see that."

Mara smiled, "Believe it or not Sam, you are pointing in the right direction. If you were to act normal and quiet, then I would be concerned if you could recover."

Sam sighed. "At times I have acted like a prime ape, a lower species of humans on Earth."

Chewbacca growled.

After hearing what he said, Sam replied, "O my God! How did you Wookies ever survive through that?"

Chewbacca explained to Sam that they turned their disadvantage to an advantage.

"How can I turn all that I been through to my advantage?"

Mara answered, "I know that you do not see any light at the end of the tunnel. I did not for a long time, but Luke helped me find that light. From learning a little about you Sam, I see you are a lot stronger than I was."

"I could never do all that you Jedi Knights can do. I am very amazed at it all, but I cannot see myself doing what you all did in rescuing all of us."

Luke smiled, "When I saw you the first time, I saw that you were a Captain of a military unit."

"Wow! How can you see that in me? I am still perplexed in you knowing my name."

"You are Captain Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force, on Earth."

Sam spouted out, "Damn!"

Mara approached Sam, "We are sorry to overwhelm you."

Sam stated with a smile, "It is alright. I was simply amazed by this power you all have." Sam said to Luke, "You said you found me by this Force. What makes me so special?"

"You have a very strong ability to use the Force, with the right training."

Sam was perplexed, "I remember you saying that, but I still do not understand."

Mara said, "Us Jedi Knights can see if someone is Force sensitive. You have a very strong sensitivity of the Force."

"How is that? I really do not know how long I have been here in this galaxy, but I could not have gotten this ability to use this energy field in the time I have been here."

Luke stated, "Apparently there are others throughout the universe that can use the Force, and become a Jedi Knight."

Sam asked with doubt in herself, "In all that I have faced in this world of yours, how do you know I will not use this power for evil rather than for good? I wonder if that was why someone kidnapped me in the first place to be broken down, and be used."

Mara asked, "Do you feel that you have been broken?"

Sam answered with fear in her voice, "At times I thought I had been."

"How do you feel now?"

"I am not sure. My emotions are going so out of control."

Mara smiled, "We promise you that we will do all we can to get to the bottom of this business of why you were sent here."

Sam stated sadly, "I feel that you will not find out. Whoever took me put a shroud over everyone at the SGC before they kidnapped me. For a brief period, Jack and I were able to sense a strong danger, but then it was gone."

Luke nearly choked at her words, "Sam it sounds like this is more serious than you may know. You have just described the Dark-side of the Force."

Han said, "He is dead. You saw him die."

Luke replied, "I am not saying it is him, but someone is at least trying to replace him."

Sam said confusingly, "If I understand you all right, this person wants me to be his apprentice or something?"

Mara answered, "I'm going to be honest with you Sam. I think it is a strong possibility."

"How can I be of any use to anyone? I come from a world that no one in this galaxy knows anything about."

Han said, "It might be that whoever is responsible for kidnapping you must have found about you when you were on one of your SGC missions."

Sam stated with doubt in herself, "The only thing I can do is to be a Captain in the United States Air Force and be an astrophysicist. How can I help any side of this Force?"

Luke said, "You have raised some good questions. Will you allow us to investigate into this?"

Sam answered with some relief, "Please do. I do not want to go back home, and go through this all over again. If learning to be a Jedi Knight, and using the Light-side of the Force will help me keep that from happening, then I am all for it."

Mara said, "Sam the Force will be able to help you. Your life will change to what you once knew it to be. Are you willing to take that challenge?"

"_I may never see Jack, Daniel or Teal'c again. I would not want them to waste their lives coming for me."_

Sam answered Mara, "Yes, but I also want to do all I can do to go back home."

Mara smiled, "We will help you deal with what you have been through, find out who is responsible, and send you back home if we can."

Sam smiled, "I will allow whomever to train me to become a Jedi Knight."


	4. Chapter 4: Yavin 4

**Chapter 4: Yavin 4**

The Millennium Falcon finally arrived at its destination. Han put his ship out of hyperspace.

Through the cockpit window Sam examined the moon, Yavin 4. Sam stated with amazement, "If you did not tell me this was a moon, I would have thought it was a planet."

Han asked, "I take it you do not live on your moon?"

"Not yet. There are far too many cosmic bombardments making it unsafe to live on."

"When we do finally get you home, I am sure any of us can teach the people of Earth how to safely protect themselves from such matters. We have our share of cosmic radiations, asteroids, and anything you can name. As you will see, all kinds of life are on Yavin 4, including planet life."

Sam was quiet. The more she looked at this moon, the more it reminded her of Earth. Remembering Earth reminded her of the man she loved, Jack O'Neill. She had to force herself into concentrating on the here and now. She had plenty of time to think of Jack, and having his arms around her. _"If that will ever happen."_

She quietly followed Han out of the cockpit to meet up with the others. When they exited the ship, they were greeted by a few people. One of them saw her, a lady who spoke to her with a warm greeting, "Welcome to Yavin 4, Captain Samantha Carter. I am Senator Mon Mothma. It is good to have you here with us."

Sam gave a smile, "Thank you. This moon reminds me of my planet, Earth. I know I will enjoy my stay here." _"I just hope I do not get too homesick, and make people think I am batty."_

Mon Mothma introduced the others near her, "Sam this is Princess Leia Organa Solo on my right and Master Jedi Corran Horn on my left. The gold droid behind me is C-3PO."

Sam replied, "It is good to meet you all."

C-3PO said, "It is an honor to meet you. I am a protocol droid. I am here to help you in communicating with all the different life forms on this moon, and I have to say, there are many species that do not speak any human languages."

When Sam looked at Master Jedi Corran Horn, there was something that got her attention with him. It was as though there were something familiar about him, but she never met him before in her life.

Sam replied to C-3PO, "Thank you for your help, I know I will need it. If this moon has only Wookies, I would have no problem communicating."

Dentralla walked to Sam's side. Dentralla growled. Sam smiled, "Dentralla is my friend. She has sworn a life debt for something I have done for her."

Mon Mothma was impressed, "For a Wookie to declare that, you had to have done something very miraculous."

Master Jedi Corran Horn said, "Sam, it would be an honor for you to live with me until you get the money to do otherwise."

"Thank you. When I can get a job here, I will be honored to pay you back for services rendered. I never like to take charity from others without at least paying something for their troubles."

"We can deal with that another time. For the time being, just think of yourself as our guest." Corran was quiet for a moment and continued, "Mirax, my wife, is at this moment cooking dinner. You are welcome to join us as well as Dentralla."

Sam looked at Dentralla. She growled, and Sam responded, "We will be honored. Thank you."

Sam said farewell to her new friends and followed Master Corran Horn to his transport.

After his ship took off, Corran said with a smile, "I might have something for you to do."

Sam smiled back, "What is that?"

"As you can feel this ship needs some maintenance. Do you think you can learn our technology and work on it?"

Sam replied excitedly, "I do love to tinker. If I can learn your technology, I will do what I can. I have to admit, you all are far more advanced than most people on planets I have seen in my galaxy."

"That may be true, but I can see that you are very intelligent, so I think you can do it."

Sam replied, "At least it will allow me to keep my mind off my recent..." Sam was about to cry over the hurt that had been buried deep in her. "My recent troubles in my life."

Corran was quiet until they arrived. Corran said, "Here we are."

"You all do move fast around here."

Corran smiled, "I either move fast, or I miss dinner. I have not missed out on Mirax cooking in the years of being married to her, and I am not about to start."

Sam smiled back.

"C-3PO had some other things to do. He will be with you shortly."

"I was wondering why he did not come with us. How many different kinds of species does Yavin 4 have?"

Corran answered as they were walking in the house, "That depends of the seasons. Even when they are at the lowest, there are far too many to count."

When Mirax saw Sam, she gave her a warm greeting, "Welcome to our little neck of the universe. Please allow this place to be your new home."

Sam politely responded, "Thank you very much."

"Trust me; I know a lot about being homesick. It does not matter if your home is on a different planet or galaxy."

She felt a little violated that everyone she had met so far knew so much about her, but she understood. She was from a world far, far away. She knew how to be polite and all, but she had been wondering if she was too accommodating. _"Dammit! I could also be overreacting. I am not going to go anywhere if I do not chill, and act..."_ Sam paused in thought and continued, _"How in the hell do I act in a place that I know nothing about. There is more than technology that I need to learn from this world."_

Mirax and Corran did not say anything. They understood some of what she had been through. They had unfortunately seen too many that came out of slavery throughout the galaxy. They both knew that she will make it. Might be hard to understand how they can know so much from a complete stranger, but how she had presented herself so far, they knew that she would be a better person when she finally allows all the horrors to leave her.

She was in a stranger world alone with just a Wookie at her side. She was very fond of that Wookie. She did not want to even think how her life would have been if it was not for Dentralla walking into her life.

Sam finally looked up. _"I wonder how my life would be without these two people."_

She wanted to tell everything she went through. She wanted to tell Mara earlier on the Falcon. She was far too frightened to get out of her hard shell. From somewhere deep inside her came out and told her that she was a Captain of the United States Air Force. _"Not anymore."_

Just the same, a good part of her was still on Earth than she realized. Could she get the rest of herself there? Right then she wanted to hide in a world she believed she does not belong in, thinking that she would never see Earth again.

Where there is life, there is hope. What she refused to see was that she had more hope in going back home to Earth. If her team had walked in the front door right now, she feared something very bad could happen. Her experiences had conditioned her to see life in that way. She was after all kidnapped and brought here for a purpose?

She realized that the plans of her captors were not to be freed by these Jedi Knights. The only thing she could do was fear beyond reality. She was afraid all of them would die because of her. She by no means wanted to leave them and go back to the mines, but she could not shake the vision she had in her head that they would be dead when she woke up one morning.

She let go a big sigh.

When she looked up again, Corran understood what she was feeling through the Force, but he asked her anyhow. "Are you okay Sam?"

Sam sighed again, trying not to cry. She had a hard time doing so because Corran, with the Force, was keeping Sam from burying any more grief. She quietly shook her head.

Mirax asked, "What is wrong sweetie?"

Sam did not want to answer, but again Corran was nudging her to open up. She started to cry. "I am afraid all you nice people will die on my account."

Mirax asked, "What makes you think that?"

Sam answered in a crying voice, "Every time things start to go right for me, someone dies. I do not want that to happen to any of you."

Sam was weeping to the point of hyperventilating. Mirax came to her side, and gave her a hug.

Mirax gently said, "Let it out Sam. We all are safe here. All that you have faced is not in this house. Nothing bad will happen like that again. Let it all out."

Sam cried and cried. Later on Sam spoke, "I feel so embarrassed."

Mirax replied, "Nonsense Sam. You needed to let it out. You will need to let out a lot more."

Sam quietly nodded.

Mirax restated, "Please do not fear that we will die due to you. No one lives forever."

Dentralla said, "If anyone tries to kill you, they will not succeed. My life is yours Sam, and my life will not allow you to get even a skinned knee."

"How many times I have wished my life could be taken in the place of the ones that have died in the mines."

Corran demanded, "Stop thinking that way Sam. I am sure you would not be allowed to think that way in your Officer Air Force training?"

"No. I would not be allowed to think like that at all."

"Then do not do it now."

After Sam was able to clear her mind a little, she asked Corran, "When I first saw you at the landing bay, I felt like we met before, but I know we have not. Why was I feeling that?"

Mirax and Corran quietly looked at each other. Corran looked at Sam and answered her question, "Sometimes the Master finds the apprentice. Other times the apprentice finds the Master."

"You still think I can be trained to be a Jedi with my emotions as they are?"

Corran said with a frown, "There you go again, punishing yourself."

Sam lowered her head in shame.

Mirax replied to her reactions, "There is no shame in realizing you made a mistake. I make them all the time. What you have been through was not your fault, so there is no reason to punish yourself."

She looked at Mirax and said, "What I feel is not punishment, but fear. I am just afraid that..."

Corran interrupted, "There is no reason to fear. What you have been through was real, but it is not real now. As far as you know, those deaths could have been fixed to break you. I believe that you were not sent to our world just for simple slavery."

She looked at her Jedi Master. She asked, "Master, who could it be?"

Corran smiled, "My dear Padawan let me worry about that. All of us are working hard on your behalf. I do not know if you have been told this, but you are not alone. I will not train you, and let you drift solo."

"I dearly wished I could find confidence in that. Right now I cannot find confidence in myself."

Corran said with confidence, "You will one day Sam. You will one day."

Mirax gave her another hug.

* * *

Luke and Mara got done monitoring Sam with the Force.

Luke said, "We need to watch after her. Whoever kidnapped her is not over with her."

Mara replied with a little frustration, "I would like to know who, how, and why."

"Could it be these Goa'uld System Lords that Sam had talked about?"

"Right now, anything is possible Luke, but I do not think so. Why would they bring her this far out into space? No, the problem is right here in our neck of the woods. There is another Sith Lord out there, or Palpatine had another clone hidden."

Luke replied nervously, "I hope you are wrong."

Mara replied sympathetically, "Luke, I know how you feel about him. I know how I feel about him, but let's look at it. We know the clones he had went old quickly. We know that Sam has a very strong ability to use the Force. What is the next step for him?"

Luke nodded, "You got a point, and a very good one. It will also explain the shroud over our eyes. Ben said Palpatine did that before to us Jedi Knights. Whoever it may be, we should not tell Sam about this unless we know for certain. She has a lot on her mind already."

Mara had to agree. She said drily, "If any Dark Lord is after Sam, she is in great danger still."

"I am more concerned with her recovering what she has gone through. How she feels inside, she thinks her life has no meaning. Most slaves that have worked in the mines rebound very quickly. Someone fed her those cold hard raw emotions."

Mara sighed, "That is why I believe it is Palpatine. Sam feels a lot like I did."

"What I am thinking… it could be someone else that is disguising him/herself to make us think it is Palpatine. We need to do, as Han would say, 'do more digging before we dive-in.'"

Mara replied with a little anger, "I guess I want to easily say it is him, so I will not think it is someone worse."

"It might be worse anyhow. Whoever is after Sam, they will be after us Jedi Knights."

"Are you saying that attacking Sam has two fronts?"

"I really do not know, but we need to be on our guard just in case."

Mara replied sternly, "I will be watching after Sam like no one's business. If a small bug tries to bite her, I am going to be there before it does."

Luke pointed out, "Mara, you cannot be there for her every second of her life. She has enough to worry about. You will be pushing her away than helping her."

Mara sighed, "That is true. Dammit! I just cannot sit and allow Sam to be beaten."

Luke replied gently, "You know I want to help Sam. I was, after all, the first one that found her. I also saw the hurt she has in her. Just the same, I know she can become one of the best Jedi Knights I have ever seen."

Mara stated worriedly, "Or she can be the next Sith Lord. I for one will not allow that to happen to her."

"We better make our report. Corran and Mirax will want to know what we have concluded."

Instead of Luke calling Corran, it was the other way around.

Corran said to Mara and Luke, "I knew you two were monitoring Sam. I am sure you two came up with the conclusion Sam had these raw emotions fed to her."

Mara told Corran that she thought it was another clone of Palpatine.

Corran replied, "It could, and it could not be him. Whoever the person may be, Sam is more important. We need to find out why someone wants her." Corran told them about her fears that all the Jedi Knights would be murdered due to her.

Mara said angrily, "Dammit! It is not Palpatine then. That is not his way of doing things."

Corran replied, "Exactly why I do not think it is him. That is also why I said we should be focusing on her. She can fall apart all by herself with the type of thinking she has been conditioned to believe in."

Luke stated, "If we do anything, we need to befriend her rather than treat her as a casualty. I felt in her from the beginning that she believes she is completely alone in our world. That loneliness would make me go out of my mind."

Mara said a little cheerfully, "She has already attached to me. When I was rescuing her from the mines, I promised I would show her the arsenal of weapons I have collected over the years."

Mara said with enthusiasm, "I am very happy to see that Sam connected to you first Corran - in you being her Jedi Master."

Corran replied, "Same here. She needs to know she is one special person. Due to these attacks on her, she thinks she is useless."

* * *

While the three continued to discuss how everyone could help Sam become a much better person, Mirax was spending time with her on the other end of the house so she would not hear her Master talking to Mara and Luke.

Looking over her new clothes, Sam said, "Thank you for these clothes. They look very nice. Some are very beautiful. Being in the Air Force, I never had the time to wear nice clothes such as these."

Mirax said warmly, "Seeing how wonderful a person you are Sam, Earth must be one marvelous planet."

Sam smiled, "I believe so. There is more life on our little planet than I have seen in all the planets I have been too."

"How many do live on Earth?"

"Over 6 billion people."

"WOW! That is a lot."

"That is only the humans. Earth has all sorts of animal life and plant life."

"I can see why you became a scientist."

Sam sighed, "I do hope I get that life back."

Mirax smiled, "Sam, believe it or not, you never lost it. You are still Captain Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force. Even if you end up retiring from active duty, you are still that same person."

Sam gave a weak smile, "Thanks."

"I say that because it is true."

Sam looked at the ground and said, "I do not know anymore what is true in my life."

Mirax said gently, "Look at me."

Sam did as she was told.

"You are true in your life. It does not matter if you are a Captain, a civilian, or a Jedi Knight. You are Samantha Carter. It does not matter what job you are doing in your life. What matters is how you live your life. From what I have heard from you own words, your life is the most wonderful thing anyone can have."

Sam started to cry, "Then why am I feeling this way?"

"First of all it is not your fault. Look within yourself. Do you really believe that you killed all those slaves in the mines?"

Sam cried louder. Mirax came closer to her to give supporting hug. After a good cry Sam answered Mirax' question, "No I do not believe that I killed them, but for some damn ass reason I feel that I did kill all those people."

Mirax replied, "Someone gave you those feelings."

Drying her face, Sam asked, "Why the hell for?"

"To be honest, we do not know why you were kidnapped and brought to our world. I promise you that all of us will do all we can to find the answers. There is one thing I can rightfully say, 'you are not alone in our world.'"

"How can I function even as Padawan to Master Corran if I cannot trust my feelings?"

Mirax answered, "I do not have a clue on being a Jedi Knight, but I can see in you that you can find a way to know your true feelings are because you just proved it to me."

"Yes I did."

"If there is one thing you can do for me, I want you to believe that you are Sam Carter, and you are a free person."

Sam replied unassumingly, "I would like to believe that too."

Master Corran Horn walked in. He said to his Padawan, "You know that these feelings have been implanted in you, and you are not going to go away until you fight them. Until you learn to deal with these false feelings, you are going to be enslaved by them."

"Master, how?"

"One important way is to remember who you were before you were taken to our world. Just do not remember going on an outing or one of your SGC missions. What you need to remember is what is inside you already."

"Believe me I have tried, but it is much more than these feelings."

"We all know Sam. That is why all of us are going to help you help yourself."

"When I do go deep inside myself, I am hit with a foreboding of so many negative feelings that I end up feeling sorry for myself and blaming myself for all sorts of things. The harder I worked on saving everyone in the mines the more of them died. The more I think about it, the more I feel responsible. I think whoever hexed me with these feeling knew what they were doing."

Master Corran said understandingly, "What is happening is that you are being turned against yourself. It is a common torture technique that has been illegal for hundreds of years. It was used then as a means to getting certain people to break."

"At times I feel that I am already broken."

"Trust me Sam, you are not even close. What you are feeling are very complex illusions. They can be so realistic, that you think things are real when they are not. No one knows you better than yourself. This conditioning was all controlled by you in a way."

"If I understand right, there are more to these feelings? There is something that is keeping me from fighting for myself?"

"Yes. That is why all of us Jedi Knights will help you. It will not be easy Sam, even with our help, but you must keep pushing forward. As you will learn about the Force, you will be able to master these emotional implants."

Sam swallowed her fears. "I will do all that you ask of me Master."

Corran smiled, "I know you will Sam. We all know that you want to go forward, and do the right things in your life. I am sorry that you have to go through all this in order to release these terrible things that have entered your life."

"There is one thing that these feelings have not kept me from, and that is being with the man I love, Jack O'Neill."

"Then constantly go to him as your safety net."

"I do, but sometimes these feelings still chap my ass."

"Now you know the importance of dominating these feelings. What I have told you can be the only way to do that."

"Master when do we start my Jedi training?"

Master Corran smiled, "We will start first thing in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

**Chapter 5: The Dream**

Sam did have her first sleep as a human being, but she did not have a good night's sleep. Her dream started off wonderfully - she was back at the SGC.

She thought all the events in being kidnapped were the dream. It did not take long later on for everyone at the SGC to ignore her. She immediately went to find Colonel Jack O'Neill.

When she found him, he too was walking away. The faster she went after him, the further away he became. Sam stopped running. She realized it was a dream. She fell to the ground and screamed.

Sam woke up screaming a little. She gave the command, "Lights." The room lit up. She immediately got out of bed, and went to the bathroom, adjacent to her bedroom, and turned on the water. She splashed cold water in her face. She then cursed out loud.

She put on her robe, and quietly walked out of her room and out of the house. She simply sat on the swing in the front yard, far too frightened to go back to sleep. After a few moments, Corran quietly walked to her.

"Could not sleep?"

She did not look at him at first. Finally she said, "No, afraid to go back to sleep."

Corran sat beside her on the swing quietly.

"I had a dream. I was back at the SGC. It felt like being here was the dream. Everything and everyone was behaving as they should. Before I knew it, everyone was ignoring me."

"Finally I ran for Colonel Jack O'Neill. When I found him, he was a fair distance from me. I moved quickly to catch up with him. When the distance from us was getting longer, I ran faster and faster, but he ended up being further and further from me. I then realized it was a dream, and fell on the ground screaming. It was then I woke up."

"It was a dream."

She replied after she finally looked at her Master, "It surely did not feel that way. I was there on Earth, and at the SGC. Things were like..."

Corran interrupted, "Like they should be?"

Sam nodded.

Corran said gently, "Here is how I see it. For the first time you are realizing how much you miss everyone on Earth. You went to Jack as a Colonel. You did not go to him as the man you love. I do not know if that is why you could not go to him in your dream, but you did try to find him for comfort. The dream was peaceful. It is the reality that is a nightmare."

She chuckled sarcastically, "If it is that good."

He stated sternly, "There you go again. Hitting on yourself when it is not necessary."

She responded sadly, "Master I know. Sometimes it is the only way to numb the real pain that is hurting me."

Corran stated with a smirk, "It might be the time to find another way, yes?"

Sam gave her Master a smile. "You think?"

Corran laughed, "Yes I do."

He was quiet for a moment and continued, "Sam I am going to teach you the first Jedi technique. It is quite simple, and it might help you focus more from these feelings that have been forced upon you."

"Wow! That would be very nice indeed."

"I want you to close your eyes, and stretch out with your feelings. See things around you. Feel them. Be a part of them."

She did as she was told. At first she only saw the darkness from her closed eyes.

All of a sudden Sam was seeing things. She was about to comment, but her Master ordered her to concentrate. Sam explored all around her. She did not only see things, but felt them from within herself. It was more than touching the grass, flowers, and everything around her. It was like she was becoming a part of these things in a very special way.

After Sam spent a few minutes in the Force, Corran asked her to concentrate on Jack not as an officer, but as her lover.

When she did this, she immediately found herself moving ever so fast into space. Minutes later she saw her planet closing into view.

Corran told her to concentrate on Jack. Seconds later, she found herself in the SGC complex.

Jack was standing right in front of her vision. She called out to him in her mind, _**"Jack it is me. Please come to me. I need you. I want you at my side once again."**_

For a moment Jack was about to respond as if he heard her voice. She replied to it, _**"Yes Jack, it is me. I am alive and...well. I do not know where I am, but I am in a galaxy far, far away. Please, you must find me."**_

Jack quickly moved away. She understood Jack too well. She knew he heard her, but he was not the type to believe in clairvoyance.

She also knew that following Jack would only push him away. She opened her eyes, and saw her Master sitting beside her.

"I hope I did not scare him too much."

"You did not. He did not run away from you, but to find a deep space star map. Your Jack must be an astronomer?"

She smiled, "Yes, an amateur one. Will I be able to make contact to him anytime I want to?"

"Yes, and one day without my help."

She smiled once more, "Thank you Master."

Corran smiled back. "I think you can go back to sleep now. You will need your rest my dear Padawan."

She did just that. When she finally went to sleep, for the first time she slept as she should, with Jack right beside her.

* * *

The next morning the smell of breakfast woke her. She got out of bed, and immediately got cleaned up. After she dressed, she wondered if she had to turn C-3PO on. She walked closer to him. She was about to touch him when suddenly he woke up.

Sam replied, "Sorry to wake you C-3PO, but later this morning, I will need your help when Mirax and I go into town."

C-3PO replied, "You did not wake me. It was my internal clock that woke me. How are you feeling today?"

"Hungry."

The two of them walked to the kitchen. Sam asked Mirax, "Anything I can do to help you?"

"Thank you no. Everything is about to be set on the table. Have a good night's sleep dear?"

"I did wake up last night with a very odd dream, but Master Corran helped me make contact with Jack."

Mirax replied a big smile, "Wonderful news. I knew it from the beginning you would become a very powerful Jedi Knight."

"I hope so."

Mirax stated with certainty, "Sam, I know so."

Mirax was carrying something to the table, "Please have a seat. Corran will be down any moment."

As Sam was sitting Mirax said, "As far as your bad dreams, they will come and go. Just remember what I ask you to do for yourself."

Sam said with a smile, "I am Samantha Carter, and I am a free person."

Corran replied, as he walked into the room, "Yes you are a free person. Like I told you yesterday, you will continue to have these emotions ride you like pulling the ears off a gundark, but you will win in the end."

"I thought that phrase meant that an individual appears healthy and strong?"

"That is what I am trying to say to you."

"I do not believe that falling apart and all that I have been through would be considered strength."

Mirax sat down at the table. "Why do you believe that failure is not strength?"

She answered after swallowing her bit of food, "With the type of failure is hovering over me, I cannot see how it can be."

"All failure can be turned to strength."

"How?"

Corran answered, "By not allowing it to dominate your life. Once you start to see what you have been through is not the worst thing that can happen to you, then you can see that you are one special person. Trust me, I have seen a lot worse."

Sam did not say anything in reply.

After they ate breakfast, He got his Padawan to flex her muscles with the Force. She did this until it was time for her to go with Mirax. "I want you to do this for the rest of the week, even at your spare time. The Force is the power of a Jedi Knight."

She relied with a smile, "I will Master. I would like to check on Jack to see what he and the SGC are up to. If Luke is right, they will come to me first. I would like for them to do it before I become an old lady."

Corran smiled, "I do not think it will take them that long, but I think you have pushed things in the right direction."

When Mirax, C-3PO, Dentralla, and Sam got to their first stop, Sam saw a wonder of all different species.

There were not as many as on Coruscant, but it was very interesting for her to watch everyone doing their things in life.

Mirax said to her, "Please feel free to walk around. Do not worry about getting lost. C-3PO can help you get back here at the scheduled time."

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes I will. I come here a lot. Everyone knows me."

Sam smiled and took off with Dentralla and C-3PO. She visited a good number of shops in the area.

As expected, Sam ran into some trouble. She recognized it was one of the guards that worked for Telk. The guard attacked her with his version of humiliations. He said to her, "So the little slave had someone to buy her again."

Dentralla growled very angrily.

The guard said, "You do not scare me, Wookie."

Sam was about to get angry with him for treating her and Dentralla like trash. The guard saw this, and intimidated her some more. "Want to hurt me? Think you can?"

Mara's voice said, "I would like to see that. Sam here is a Captain. She has more training in self-defense than the intelligence you have in your puny little mind."

Sam just stood there with almost a smile on her face. The guard pressed a button on a device on his belt. Nothing happened.

Sam immediately taught the guard a few special martial art moves. Before the guard realized it, he was laying on his back with the breath knocked out of him.

Sam used some intimidating words. "I have not broken a sweat. Want to continue?"

The guard jumped to his feet, and made a few swings at her. Sam dodged each attack.

Sam asked, "Please do not tell me that was your best attack?"

It was Mara that used the Force to push the guard backwards until he hit a sign post.

Mara said, "Tell your friends if anyone bothers Sam Carter once more, they will have to deal with the Jedi Knights."

Sam replied, "If they are anything like you, I might have some fun here in this world after all."

The guard quickly and quietly left them.

Mara smiled at Sam, "It looked like you were enjoying that."

Sam smiled, "After all, Dentralla is my buddy."

"It is I that is supposed to be protecting you."

Sam smiled again, "Oh, I see. I got the silly thing in reverse."

The three of them laughed.

Mara replied, "Those were great moves. I would be honored if you can teach me."

Sam smiled, "It is the least I can do for rescuing me. Thank you for allowing me to kick his ass a bit. Just too bad he was a pushover."

Mara laughed, "People like him usually are. They have big fiery words, but no substance."

C-3PO said, "Well done Mistress Sam. He deserved every bit of that."

Sam smiled, "Thanks C-3PO."

"Do you have the time to come with me?"

"Yes. We do not have to meet up with Mirax until the next few hours."

Mara took a small device off her belt. She touched the controls and Mirax voice was on the other end.

Mira said, "I have Sam with me. I will bring her back at your place later this evening."

Mirax said, "I will let Corran know when I get home."

Mira turned her communication device off, and put it back on her belt.

Mara looked at Sam and said, "Come on. Let us have some fun."

Sam asked, "You know more we can beat up?"

They both laughed.

"I meant us ladies can do something together. Afterwards, I can show you my arsenal."

"Great!"

Mara looked at Dentralla. "I can watch after Sam on my own. I would like to spend some time with her alone if you do not mind."

Dentralla looked at Sam.

Sam smiled.

Both Dentralla and C-3PO took off.

Mara had been watching Sam since she arrived with Mirax. Mara showed her some better shops of the things she was interested in.

Mara said, "I do not know how business is done in your world, but here you have to be careful. The shop merchants can con you blind. It is best that you know what you want to buy before you walk in."

"Unfortunately we have those types of sharks in the sea on Earth. There are laws against it, but due to hearsay, it is hard to prove."

"Lucky for me, I can use the Force to tell if they are pulling a fast one on me."

"Cool."

"The Force can be very useful."

Sam stated, "I am getting hungry. Know of some good restaurants?"

Mara smiled, "Yes I do. It is not far."

They only walked a few blocks.

When Terrell allowed Sam to go into town when she wanted to unaccompanied, Sam knew what foods she liked and disliked. She was able to order on her own.

While waiting for their order, the two of them made small talk.

They did not have to wait long at all.

As they were eating lunch, Sam told Mara that Master Corran helped her talk to Jack.

"It was you that did that Sam. The only thing that your Master did was guide you."

Sam said excitingly, "You mean I can use this Force and make contact to him right now."

Mara smiled, "Sure, but let's finish eating lunch first."

Sam smiled in return, "In that case, how can I convince him that it is me, and he is not losing his marbles over thinking he is hearing voices?"

Mara thought for a moment. She answered, "You know more about Jack than I do. This is only a suggestion. The next time you do make contact with him, encourage him to say something first."

When they finished lunch, they exited the diner.

Mara asked, "How are you doing?"

Sam understood the question. "I had a dream last night."

She described the dream in detail.

Mara said, "It seems to me that you are just homesick."

"Why did it seem so real to me? I never had dreams like that before."

"Only you can answer that question. Why did it seem so real to you?"

"I really do not know."

Mara smiled, "That is the funny things about dreams. They could be telling us something, and at the same time leading us in the wrong direction."

"It might be that I am so home sick, and my mind could have easily made it truly life like."

"If you have any dreams that are harmful for you, please let us know about it."

Sam was about to say something, but did not. Mara saw this.

"Sam, what is the matter?"

Sam reluctantly said, "To my shame I did not tell something I should to my Master before going to bed once again. I did not tell him the reason that I was screaming."

Sam was quiet for a moment. She continued, "I had the ultimate fear. Jack was running away from me."

Mara said with a loving smile, "You thought he was leaving you because how lonely you feel here in our world."

Sam nodded.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. We all knew how you are feeling. In reality Sam, no one is departing from you. What you are doing is falling in a bubble. That bubble has only one occupant… you. When you are in that bubble, you are safe from these negative emotions. When we all are safe, we can think clearly. That is where the conflict is confusing you. Neither Jack nor any of your SGC friends are leaving you. Due to your small little bubble, you are leaving them."

"Oh my god! You are right. Knowing me I must have thought I was protecting them from what I been through. All this time, I was only hurting myself."

"Time to change your thinking don't you think."

"I think so."

Sam facial expressions did not show that much enthusiasm.

"I have an idea for you. If you get into any situations like you just did with that secret admirer of yours..."

Sam interrupted with a chuckle.

"Have you Earthly friends at your side. If Ihad not arrived, your anger was about to take you over."

Sam sighed "I know. When I heard your voice, I felt safe."

Mara smiled, "Of course you did. We are friends. That is why we all need to have friends. They help make us who we are in our life. Trust me one is a very lonely number."

"That is why I was very scared yesterday thinking of you all getting killed because of me."

Mara said in a serious tone, "I want to tell you something about that. Whoever is after you could easily attack us, to get to you. I want you to promise me one thing."

Sam was reluctant, but nodded.

"I want you to promise me that if any of us gets injured, kidnapped, killed, or whatever that you will not blame yourself. Did you blame yourself in getting kidnapped and brought here?"

"No, I did not."

"You should not blame yourself if anyone gets killed. You are not the murdering type. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay then. As you know Sam, we Jedi can see a lot of things about you from the Force, but we also see even greater things just by experiencing your own behaviors. I can see from everything you have faced here has changed you in ways you do despise, but the real Sam Carter is still in you. Just let her out."

Sam replied nervously, "Right now, I am just too frightened to do that."

Mara stated, "We know Sam. We know. That is why all of us will be helping you get out of this shell and stay out for good."

Sam pledged, "If I do get out, I am going to kick this damn shell like I did with one of Telk's guard."

Mara blurted out, "TELK! That is one mean son of a Hutt."

After seeing Sam's cringing, Mara asked, "I take it you have met one of these Hutts?"

"Yes I did. She nearly slapped my head off. That bloody whore."

"I am sure you can think of a better word to call her than that?"

Sam asked with fear in her voice, "Could we not talk about her."

Mara smiled, "Sure my dear friend."

It did not take long for them to reach Mara and Luke's apartment. After they got inside, Mara asked Sam if she wanted anything.

"Barium Frizz if you have it."

"Yes we do."

Mara understood that Sam had to be drinking that a great deal to know the name of the drink.

Mara also realized how much Sam was hurting inside. Mara got a small glass and a bottle of Barium Frizz from the refrigerator.

After Sam drank it down, Mara did not know what concerned her most, how fast she drank the beverage or that Sam did not cringe from having that drink go that fast down her throat. Mara knew she could not drink a sip without feeling the burning sensations.

Mara reluctantly asked if Sam wanted another glass.

Sam drank the second glass in one gulp.

Mara said, "Dammit girl. You are hurting."

"Yes I am."

"Come and sit down, and talk to me."

After sitting down, Sam said, "When I just remembered that Hutt, I had so many raw emotions come up from me that I felt so damn depressed. I thought I was going to lose my mind."

Sam explained the event in every detail.

Mara felt so horrible for Sam that she wanted to drink right out of the bottle. Mara could not find the words to comfort Sam at the moment. In feeling from the Force on what she was feeling, Mara thought that no words could.

"I know that I am safe now. Safety is not the issue. It is the hurt after the storm that is upsetting me the most. There is so much more that I had faced that would make what I just told you a social picnic." All that time Sam was talking, not once did she look at Mara.

Sam finally looked right at Mara and continued, "If my Master did tell me that I could find Jack with the Force and communicate with him, I was about to give up on myself due to this damn dream of mine."

Mara did not say anything in reply. How could she? What could she say? _"Sam has all the right to give up. Dammit, I would."_

With how Sam was feeling Mara did not get the chance to show her what she had in her arsenal. That would have to wait another day. Mara thought it would be best to take Sam home. She wanted to talk to Corran about this.

When they got there, Sam helped Mirax prepare for dinner.

Mara was talking with Corran in a more private location, outside.

After hearing all that Mara told him he said, "Thank you for being there for her. She might not have told me what she did to you."

"She might have. She has spoken very highly of you Corran."

"If I did not mention the Hutts, she would not have said anything. In all that she has been through, how can she easily come out with it to you, me, Luke, or anyone?"

Corran did not reply.

"To tell you the truth Corran, I am right out scared for her. She is one strong person, but I do not think she can rightfully handle these feelings she has on her."

"She is a strong person. It is that strength that will allow her to win. I know she will make it. We need to find her home world fast."

"You think that Jack can find us?"

"I really do not know. I can tell you that Luke has never been wrong. I never could understand how he does it, and I surely do not see how anyone on Earth can find us since they have never been that far into space. If we cannot find that planet, how are they going to find this galaxy?"

Mara answered, "Let's hope their allies can help them find us. If not, Sam might go out of her mind if Jack and her SG1 friends cannot come to us soon."


	6. Chapter 6: Jack O'Neill

**Chapter 6: Jack O'Neill**

For the first time, Sam had an uninterrupted sleep.

This was due to her Master using the Force to help her do so. When she did wake up, she looked at the clock beside her. It showed 5:15 am.

Sam was for the first time recharged. She decided to get cleaned up and dress.

Sam quietly walked out of her room and out of the house. She walked to the clearing that she had her first official Jedi training, Sam simply meditated in the Force for a good long time. She remembered how Mara told her that she could find Jack by herself.

Sam focused hard on what she did the last time. Nothing happened at first, but she was determined to do it.

She remembered what her Master said to her, "Focus on Jack not Colonel O'Neill."

Sam then used her heart to give her the ability to find him. This time she flew faster in space in the Force. When she saw Earth, her heart moved even faster to Jack.

This time Sam did not say anything, but she made sure that Jack realized she was there.

Jack was alone in his room at the SGC. _**Jack**__**replied,**__** "**__**Sam**__**is**__**that**__**you?**__**"**_

_**Sam with a crying voice replied, "Yes, it is me Jack." She wept a little and continued, "It is so great to hear your voice."**_

"_**It is good to hear yours again."**_

"_**You heard me the other day?"**_

_**With a cheery voice Jack said, "Yesterday actually."**_

"_**My Master told me that you were going for a star map."**_

_**Jack asked concernedly, "What Master?"**_

"_**That will be a little hard to explain."**_

_**Jack said patiently, "I have the time."**_

_**Sam explained to him she was being trained to become a Jedi Knight.**_

_**Jack said cheerfully, "Sounds fun."**_

_**Sam shared a warm feeling with him.**_

_**Jack stated concernedly, "I do not need to use this Force or whatever to feel the hurt in you."**_

_**Sam swallowed hard. "Jack to tell you I have been through hell would be an understatement. Right now it hurts to talk to the Jedi Knights and other friends here about my experiences."**_

_**Jack stated sternly, "Carter, do not give up. That is an order."**_

_**Sam said nervously, "Trust me, it is not easy."**_

_**Jack said calmly, "Who said it was, but you cannot give up."**_

"_**I couldn't if I wanted to. I have several proposals for having my ass whooped by Dentralla."**_

"_**Good for her, I guess."**_

_**Sam smiled inwardly, "Yes Dentralla is a female, and a Wookie."**_

_**Jack replied with a smile, "I see we have a few things to learn before we can get to you."**_

"_**Jack, I do not know how long I can hold this contact with you. I need to tell you that I have no damn clue where I am."**_

_**Jack joked, "Not in a house or a boat?"**_

_**Sam laughed, "Thank for cheering me up."**_

_**Jack smiled, "Anytime. As for that star chart I was after. It did not help, but everyone says hi."**_

_**Sam started to cry. "I do miss all of you so much."**_

_**Jack replied lovingly, "We all miss you. None of us have given up on you."**_

"_**How long have I been gone?"**_

_**After looking at his watch, "Exactly 6 months, 4 days, 7 ½ hours."**_

_**Sam with sadness in her voice, "It feels like a life time."**_

"_**You sound good for a person that is supposed to be old and gray."**_

_**Sam laughed and cried. She replied reluctantly, "I think I had better go. I will try to contact you again as soon as I can. I love you. May the Force be with you all."**_

_**Jack lovingly replied "Take care Sam. Do not give up. That is still an order."**_

When she opened her eyes, she found tears were running down her face.

Mara walked towards her quietly. As Sam was wiping her face, she said to Mara, "Good morning."

Mara asked, "Were you crying again, or is this some Earth custom I do not know about?"

Sam smiled, "I was talking to Jack."

Mara smiled back, "Good. I told you that you were a powerful Jedi."

"What do you mean?"

Mara sat down in front of Sam in the circle.

Mara answered, "There has been no Jedi that I know of that could make contact to someone at that distance with the Force."

Sam was shocked, "WOW!"

"Are you going to tell me what you two said?"

"We made small talk. He told me that he could not find our location on that star map, but they will not give up. Apparently Jack told everyone that I made contact with him the first time. He told me everyone said hi."

"You see. No one has left you. They will always be there for you. For the time being hold them in your heart."

Sam changed the subject. She concentrated on yesterday. "I know that I need to control my feelings, but I will still kick the ass of anyone that confronts me as that guard did yesterday."

Master Corran stated, "As you should, but the how we might need to talk about."

Corran did not speak again until he was seated in the circle with Mara and his Padawan. "A Jedi Knight uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for aggression. You will need to use aggression in the right way to help you release what has been buried inside you Sam, but I am sure you realize that you cannot use revenge to help yourself."

Mara reminded her of what she could have done if she was not there.

Sam replied to Mara, "I do realize I could have been bitter from that point forward, by the taste of blood sort of speak."

Mara stated sternly, "Exactly. You are too good for that Sam."

Corran changed the subject. "I was monitoring you with the Force since you left the house this morning. I saw you running here."

Sam replied, "Yes Master, I did. When I was at the SGC, I always did some type of calisthenics and other exercises in the mornings."

"Then you should do them here."

"With your permission, I would like to build a race track on the other side of this clearing."

Sam explained in detail what she wanted to create.

Mara replied, "Interesting. All you need to do is to explain all that to the maintenance droids."

"Cool! The sooner you can get them here, I will do that."

They all meditated in the Force till Mirax called them to breakfast.

To them it did not take long before Mirax called them.

Sam showed more of her perky personality when they arrived in the house.

Mirax saw this and smiled, "Good to see you are in good spirits today."

"Yes I am. I was able to talk to Jack with the Force."

"Wonderful! What did he have to say?"

Sam told all about their conversation.

Corran said, "When we learn more and the Stargate, we will let you know. Hopefully that will give them some important information."

"Master, I dearly hope so. How I took it, they have no leads at all."

"It is up to you to approach this scientifically. You are an astrophysicist after all."

Sam smiled, "Indeed I am. It seems that all life is the same. Yes there are more species here in this world than Earth has seen, but I think I can form a base of life here, and go from there."

Mara smiled, "Good to see you in action, and doing something in a positive light."

"Despite all that I still feel, I will do all I can for my team."

Mirax replied, "No Sam. Do it for yourself. I would expect that your friends would want you to do that, yes?"

"I am Sam Carter, and I am a free person."

* * *

General Hammond told Jack in the conference room, "When Sam makes contact with you the next time, tell her that we need to work together on this."

Dr. Rodney McKay said, "Sam is one hell of an intelligent person. I am sure she can come up with something that we cannot here."

Jack replied, "The both times she has talked to me, I felt in her some horrible feelings. I do not think she passed the screwed up stage, but she is hurting very bad. What I am saying here is she is a different person."

Daniel asked, "It sounds like she either was treated very badly or tortured before she was rescued?"

"She did not elaborate on it, but I believe she was tortured beyond anything we know. I am sure the ones that took her and shot at me were not kind people. From the time she had been gone to the time she contacted me, I do not think Sam was having the time of her life."

Dr. McKay cringed over hearing that. "I do not know Sam as well as you all, but I have to say what she went through was mighty powerful. She is a very intelligent person and tough."

Jack replied, "I do not know how I could feel what she been through, but I did."

Daniel stated, "It could be that she shared those feelings with you without realizing she did."

Jack said with deep sadness, "It is horrible what she has in her. I was about to cry over the feeling what was shared with me. We need to find her boys, or Sam might lose what little hope she has in her."

General Hammond asked, "You mention to me earlier about these Jedi Knights. What can they offer in helping Sam?"

Teal'c blurted out, "Jedi Knights!"

Daniel asked, "I take it you have heard of these people?"

"I believe I have. When I was a child, there were legends of ancient people that used this energy field that was so powerful that they used it to literally served and protect the galaxy."

Jack replied, "Sam did mention this Force."

Teal'c said with amazement, "That was it. They do exist!"

General Hammond asked Teal'c, "What can you tell us about these people?"

"From what I can remember, these Jedi Knights are one of the noblest people I have ever heard of. There were of course not without faults. They had their adversaries from within."

Jack asked, "I take it there is a way for us to know who are the good guys and who are not?"

"Yes. Like anywhere else in life, they will stand out. There is however one sure way to know. The Jedi Knights are usually on the Light-side of the Force. The Sith are on the Dark-side."

Daniel asked, "What is this energy field that is called the Force?"

Teal'c answered with certainty, "That is one thing that no one could ever tell us children. For that, I do not know."

Jack said, "From what I got from Sam, these Jedi Knights that she is with appear to be good people. I for one believe her."

General Hammond said, "See if you can communicate with at least Sam's Master. I want to know about these Jedi Knights before we even find a way to get to her. I do not want to lose any of you the same way we lost her."

Daniel asked General Hammond, "Now that we know she is alive, will Sam still be on the active duty list?"

Jack answered, "Right now, I do not think that would be a good idea. Not just because of how the relationship is between Sam and me. When she becomes a Jedi Knight, she will be a different person than she was before. She also has a lot of emotional baggage still in her. It will take a lot of time before Sam can truly be the person we all knew."

Teal'c said, "Perhaps so O'Neill, but if she becomes a Jedi Knight, only great things will happen for Samantha Carter."

Daniel asked, "How so Teal'c? I only understand the basics of these Jedi Knights, but that was a long time ago. What does that have to do with Sam's training?"

"What you say is true Dr. Jackson, but I know the Jedi Knights, and I know Sam. Her life will change in time, but it will be greater than any of us can imagine."

General Hammond replied, "Our first objective it knowing how to get to Sam. It is up to her to be who she wants to be. If she wants back in the Air Force, she's welcome to it. For the time being, Sam is deactivated until further notice. Dismiss."

After several hours, Jack found Teal'c in his room meditating. Jack said with a smile, "Sorry to bother you, but can we talk?"

Teal'c replied, "You are not bothering me at all O'Neill. Please have a seat."

After Jack sat down, he asked, "When Sam and I had our foreboding warnings before she was taken, could it be that I am able to use this Force as well?"

Teal'c thought for a moment. "Interesting question. Since Sam is able to be trained as a Jedi Knight, it could be as you say. Of course I have no way of telling if you can use this energy field."

"The reason that I asked, I was wondering if I could do something for Sam. She feels so much alone, even with her new Jedi friends."

"What you can do for Sam has nothing to do with using the Force. All you need to do is use your own heart. Let her know how much you love her. She came to you twice. That tells me how much she loves you. In all she has been through, she came to you, and not to any of us."

That night Jack could not sleep. He kept running those last days with Sam in his mind.

Teal'c was right. He did love Sam very much. How much he wished he was with her now.

Jack was hoping that Sam would contact him right now, but she did not. Jack also reminisced over what General Hammond said about keeping on finding her after she was taken.

Jack thought General Hammond would give up on the Air Force if the President did not open the case back up on finding Captain Samantha Carter. Jack Promised himself he would never leave Sam once they did reach her.

He finally forced himself to get some sleep.

When Jack finally fell asleep, he had a dream. He was on one of the regular Stargate missions with his team. For some odd reason Dr. McKay was not with them. When they got on the other side of the wormhole, they saw Sam.

She was with others fighting a battle of some kind. Jack and the others could not see that much because they were being attacked as soon as they arrived. Even with their military training, they were being out-gunned. It was to a point SG1 thought they would be killed before they could say hello to Sam. All of a sudden they saw an energy field surrounding them.

They heard Sam tell them in their minds, _**"**__**Get**__**away**__**from**__**the**__**Stargate.**__**I**__**cannot**__**hold**__**this**__**shield**__**that**__**much**__**longer.**__**"**_

A young lady came to them. She said, "I am a friend of Sam's. Please follow me." They immediately followed her.

When they found better cover, Jack asked, "Are we in OZ?"

The young lady answered, "Not at the moment Colonel. How much ammo do you have left?"

Jack answered, "Three cartridges and 2 C4 explosives."

The young lady asked, "Do you have to detonate them manually or a timer?"

Jack answered, "Either way."

The young lady asked, "Then please let me have them. I can use the Force to put them in position. When I say now, blow them both."

Jack nodded.

After the young lady put them in position, she said "Now!"

Both C4 explosives did their jobs perfectly.

Immediately Jack woke up. He cursed, and asking himself, "What kind of dream was that?"

In all the confusion of the dream, there was one thing that Jack was able to remember, the chevrons that lit up on the DHD on that side of the wormhole. The most bizarre thing was it was not 7 of them, but 9.

Jack had to find Daniel. He found him in his office.

When Daniel saw that Jack was still in his pajamas, he knew it had to be important.

Jack told him about his dream and the 9 chevrons.

Daniel asked him to draw them out.

After looking them over, Daniel said, "I hope you know how we can get the proper power source to dial these 9?"

"I am afraid not, or at least I did not recognize any."

"We can talk to the Tok'ra or the Asgards. We will need them if we are going to dial to that Stargate."

"I personally do not want to go through having the knowledge of the Ancients in my head again."

Daniel quietly agreed.

Jack asked sleepily, "What now?"

"I have no clue. Telling Sam about this dream will not help either. Just the same, it was given to you Jack. I am beginning to think that you can use this Force, and become a Jedi Knight as Sam will become."

"All I care about is to be there for Sam. She needs us."

"No Jack. She needs you."

Jack jokingly said, "The dream did say I was there. I did help blow whatever it was when the young Jedi lady put the C4s in position."

Daniel asked with care, "You think that dream will be what will happen to us when we get there?"

Jack answered with a little frustration, "It felt that way Daniel. It really did. Either I am completely losing my marbles, or someone or something is giving me clues. The frustrating thing about this is it is only clues. I want to know who is doing this, and why."

Daniel replied, "Jack, you are not crazy. You got these chevrons after you arrived. That is not how the Stargate works."

Jack replied with more frustrations, "I know Daniel. That is why I am in my pajamas talking to you right now."

Daniel replied after looking at the chevrons again, "They do look somewhat familiar. Let me dig into this. I might find some more clues, and finish this puzzle."

Jack smiled, "That is the Daniel we all dance around the campfire. I knew you were my man."

* * *

That afternoon, Sam was back in town with Mara alone. Mara knew of a good place to release Sam's negative energies, the old cantina on Yavin 4.

That place always had a fight of some sort going on. Sometimes Mara had to start it.

After walking in, Sam said, "This looks like a rough place."

"Now it looks rough. Wait till the place gets interesting."

Sam smiled, "Cool."

"Sam this is the place I go every weekend. It is my way to release my frustrations without going to the Dark-side in order to do it."

As Sam's luck turned out, there was the same guard she dealt with yesterday with some of his colleagues. When Sam saw them, her heart raced. Sam was terrified of them while at the same time wanted to kick their asses so bad.

Sam told Mara who she found.

Mara looked at her watch and asked, "Is it lunch time already?"

The guard that Mara used to polish that street sign heard her.

When the five of them started to walk to their table Sam smiled, "And it is about to be served."

"They do serve fast here."

When the five of them surrounded their table, Mara asked, "Anything us ladies can do for you boys?"

The guard from yesterday answered, "Finish off a slave and a slave lover."

Mara looked at him and said, "We did come here to have fun. I hope you boys are man enough to handle us."

Before one of had the chance to attack Sam, she kicked him between the legs. She then pulled on one of his arms to swing him to ram him into another guard.

Sam said to Mara, "All too easy."

One of the guards cursed at Sam.

She replied, "Interesting. I was not called that since I was in grammar school."

The fight between them took off.

The first two Sam attacked was far from out of the game.

Sam allowed herself to be held down while a few punches where swung at her. She wanted to get really mad before she let them all have it.

In Sam's combat training, she had to fight off a lot tougher opponents.

The adrenalin rush allowed Sam to pull both of the guards that were holding her arms back to play sandwich with the one that was hitting on her. She immediately kicked the middle guy in the stomach. She then smacked the other two in the face at the same time with clinched fists.

One of the guards went for her. Sam ended up grabbing his arm and kicked him so hard in the ribs. He felt a few of his ribs break. She let go of him after she kicked him in the ribs and let him fall on his ass.

Another one swung at her. She dodged it like a pro. Sam gave him a hard kidney punch, but it did not stop him for long. He swung at her again, but she still dodge his blows. Another kidney punch was her reply.

Afterwards she grabbed one of his arms, and nearly threw him across the room. She then kicked the third guard in the head. He did not get back up.

After Sam was finished, she saw that Mara was still dancing with her two boys. When Mara broke off from her two dates, she looked for Sam. Seeing she had finished before her, she smiled "This place is fun."

"Yes, but I had it worse in basic training."

"Damn! You have been holding out on me girl friend."

They both laughed.

As the five rejects crawled slowly out, Mara said, "Let me buy you a drink."

They went to sit at the bar. When the bartender came over, Mara ordered 2 Raavas.

As the bartender filled the order, Mara asked Sam, "Feeling any better."

"Yes a little. It was good to give them my compliments for their services to me when I was at the mines."

"There is a difference in revenge and releasing your frustrations."

"I know. I will never go for revenge. I was able to release some of my frustrations, but I feel like I need to hit more than just those three to release all that I have in me."

Mara smiled, "I know what you mean."

Mara was quiet until the drinks came. After taking a sip of hers, Mara said, "Doing what we did is not the only solution, Sam."

After gulping down a swallow, she replied, "Thanks for helping me Mara. Everyone's help means a lot to me. What scares me, the most is not what I have been through. It is what I have turned into. Before, I would not even drink beer. Now I am drinking hard liquor, and find myself enjoying it to stop feeling the way I do."

Mara replied, "One day you will be that person you once were."

Sam got a little angry, "You do not get it Mara. I do not want to go back to my old life."

"What do you want?"

Sam sighed, "To be with Jack. Due to regulations, we could not even date. When I was talking to him earlier, I did not call him sir, or Colonel. I only called him Jack."

Sam gulped another part of her drink.

She continued, "I wanted to leave the Air Force since the first time I met him, and just be a scientific adviser or something. I found out only military personal went through the Stargate, with an exception of a few. Anyhow, that is why I feel that my life is so messed up. I do not know what I will do when I do get back to Earth."

Sam gulped down the rest of her drink, cringed, and put the glass down.


	7. Chapter 7: A Friend in C3PO

**Chapter 7: A Friend in C-3PO**

Instead of all that fighting in the bar making Sam feel better, it made her more depressed. She was deeply concerned that she was turning into something she really did not like.

She never shown her bitterness outwardly, but she was indeed doing so inwardly. At times she saw herself in that cell alone turning into something that was not her at all. That scared her more than anything.

Right now, she was in a cell. She was inside herself, far too scared to come out.

It was not what she has been doing lately that was seriously frightening her. It was that she felt that she was turning into something that was not her. She realized that she was afraid of things that she would never be afraid of before. She was a Captain of the United States Air Force, but she has found herself trembling on everything that came at her if it was real or not.

She was very much enjoying her Jedi training with Master Corran. For some reason the Force was allowing her to change, but for the better. The change that she feared in her had to do with the time she was kidnapped to the time Mara Jade Skywalker rescued her, and it was still haunting her.

She knew she had to talk her problems out. It is not like she does not trust anyone that she has known in this world, but she for some reason could get past these unrealistic fears that gnaw at her constantly. She knew that sometimes a person can be their own worst enemy. She knew she had to push passed these fears, or she will be a slave to herself. _"__Dammit!__Am__I__afraid__of__my__own__self?__"_

All the sudden there was a knock on her bedroom door.

Sam quietly got up from sitting on her bed, and opened the door.

When she saw C-3PO, she tried to give a smile. she said to him, "Come on in C-3PO." After he did she closed the door.

When she sat back down on her bed, C-3PO sat beside her.

"I just came to say that if you want to talk to anyone, I am here for you."

Sam had her ever most being screaming at her to talk, but she was still too frightened. After a bit she breathed in deeply and exhaled it. "I will on one condition."

C-3PO replied, "Anything Sam."

He knew humans well enough that they had to talk out their problems. If he could get her to talk it out no matter what condition she will offer him, it will do her the wonders.

"For right now, I want what I will be telling you to be between us."

Sam looked directly at C-3PO, "Can you do that for me?"

"I will Sam. I have held information of great sensitivity before. In all the time I have known Anakin Skywalker; I have kept all that I have experienced about him. As you have heard by now, he went to the Dark-side of the Force and became Darth Vader. One day they were going to wipe my memory, but I made a plea with them. I had to be the one to hold the memories of all that had happened. The plea I made to them, I would act like a sniffling coward to protect the legacy of Anakin Skywalker. Now I will do the same for the legacy of Samantha Carter if you will allow me to do so?"

Sam gave a dry smile, "I do not know if my life is that big to be called a legacy."

"Sam from what I do know of you, your life is already a legacy that is worth saving, and I will preserve those memories as long as I am able to do so."

She did start to tell C-3PO her story from right before the last time she exited the Stargate at the SGC to where she was now. At first she did a lot of crying, but he was there for her. He comforted her as much as a droid could. Having the droid just be there for her did the most good.

As the days and weeks went by, Sam found herself having a friend in C-3PO. It was more than what she had with Mara Jade Skywalker. It was a bond that she never thought she would have with a machine, but she did just the same.

This soul bond that was getting stronger each day, finally allowed Sam to realize she had a purpose in a galaxy far, far away. She was not sure what that purpose was, but she thought the roots she was growing in this world were very strong.

Due to her relationship with this droid, Sam was feeling less of a solo being in an empty universe. She also was working hard with her knowledge of astrophysics to help her SG1 team to come to her.

One day the Jedi Knights came across some artifacts that interested Sam extremely.

When she saw some staff weapons and zat'nik'tels lying on the ground, she was very excited. Sam asked Luke, "Where were these weapons found?"

Mara asked, "How do you know these are weapons?"

Since they were outside, Sam quietly picked up one of the Goa'uld Staff weapons. She then flipped a switch. It came to life in front of all of them. Sam then aimed at a tree trunk at a fair distance and fired. After the splinters of wood settled, Sam asked Mara, "What do you think?"

Mara replied with enthusiasm, "I got to have one of those!"

Luke, Sam, and Master Corran smiled.

Sam put down the staff weapon after turning it off, and picked up a zat'nik'tel. "This is a zat'nik'tel, or what Jack likes to call them… a zat gun."

Sam aimed and shot at the same location that the tree stump was located. Sam stated, "One shot stuns. Second one kills. The third one disintegrates."

After putting that zat gun down, "Are there any other Goa'uld objects?"

Luke answered, "That is all that I am aware of Sam. I can take you to the planet where these were found."

Sam replied excitingly, "That would be great. Even if we do not find anything more, just being there might tell me we are closer to the Jaffa's home world, Chulak."

Mara said, "Wow! I did not realize that we were connected with people in another galaxy."

Sam smiled, "Same here. I wonder what else we can find, and how many more is connected to you Jedi Knights in my galaxy."

Corran stated with a smile of his own, "It would not surprise me that you are very much connected to us Jedi Knights."

Sam warmly smiled, "I am already. You are my Master."

"My Padawan, I was referring to our ancient history."

She went wide eyed on what her Master said, "Wow! Might explain why I was brought here in the first place."

"Never know. I have a feeling that you will be the one to find those answers."

"Master, what do you mean?"

Corran just smiled at her.

Mara said, "You two better set off. You will not find anything about Chulak or why this galaxy is connected with yours by standing around."

They took off. When Luke was flying the ship, Sam wanted to contact Jack, and tell him what had been discovered.

He was at a meeting with the other SG1 members. Sam thought to try making conversations with all of them. _**Sam**__**replied,**__** "**__**Hi**__**guys.**__**" **_

_**Everyone heard her.**_

_**General Hammond replied enthusiastically, "It is great to hear your voice." **_

_**Sam replied, "It is great to hear your voice too sir." **_

_**Jack did his little protest act. "You are not allowed to call us sirs. You are out of jurisdiction."**_

_**Sam smiled and restated, "It is great to hear your voice too George." **_

_**General Hammond asked, "What can we do for you." **_

_**Sam told them about some of the Jedi Knights found some staff weapons and zat'nik'tels. **_

_**Daniel got excited. "That is why those nine chevrons were so familiar."**_

_**Sam replied in astonishment, "Nine chevrons! That means I am really out in the boonies of space." **_

_**Teal'c asked, "What else have you found?" **_

"_**Luke and I are going that planet right now. If we find anything more or not, I strongly believe Chulak is the bridge to get to where I am."**_

_**General Hammond asked, "Sam how are you being treated? I mean can you tell me more about these Jedi Knights?" **_

"_**They are wonderful people. They are doing all they can to help me deal with all that I have dealt with before they rescued me. I trust them completely."**_

"_**Not to be rude Sam, but I would like to talk with them before I can rightfully send anyone else your way. I hope you understand what I am saying?"**_

"_**I do George, and I fully understand. I will talk with them about this issue. I was told I am the only one that had the ability to use the Force to communicate at this distance. I think it has to do with my love for Jack."**_

_**Jack smiled. "Cool." **_

_**Everyone smiled at Jack's silliness. **_

_**Daniel asked, "Could it be possible for us to see you? We can only hear your voice."**_

"_**Let me concentrate for a moment." **_

_**All the sudden she appeared as sitting as she was on the ship, but she was sitting on the middle of the table facing them all.**_

_**Jack replied, "Cool duds." **_

_**Sam smiled, "Good I did it." **_

_**Teal'c replied, "You look great Sam, and it is good to see you again." **_

"_**It is so wonderful to see all of you again. You do not know how much I missed you all."**_

_**General Hammond smiled, "Now that I can fully trust these Jedi Knights, I want you to believe that SG1 will be coming to you soon." **_

_**Sam started to cry. Sam cursed at herself for doing so. **_

_**Jack protested, "I will have none of that Sam. You are allowed to cry on Force visual communications." **_

_**Sam laughed. "Thanks Jack. I will remember that." **_

_**Daniel said, "Not to pressure you, but it might be better if you find this Stargate. As far as we know, it could be buried." **_

"_**Good point. Hopefully I will find something on this planet. I will try to contact you when I do."**_

"_**Since there are nine chevrons to dial here, I hope you all can find a powerful source to be able to dial that distance."**_

_**McKay said, "Sam, you might need to find a way to get to a closer Stargate. I know it will mean hopping through a few Stargates to get to Chulak, but it might be the only way if either one of us cannot find a powerful source."**_

"_**I do not think so. I do not know how you all got these nine chevrons, but they are it, and you are the ones that appear to do the traveling."**_

_**Teal'c said, "If the Jaffa long ago used the Stargate to go to the galaxy you are in, then that power source should still exist on Chulak." **_

_**Jack said, "Stay safe Sam, and please let me know what you find." **_

_**Sam replied, "I will my love." **_

_**Jack**__**responded,**__** "**__**I**__**love**__**you**__**too**__**Sam.**__**"**_

Sam broke from the Force, and found herself looking at the walls in the room she was in on Luke's ship.

* * *

Everyone looked at Jack to tease him quietly for showing his love for Sam publicly.

Jack frowned and replied, "What?"

General Hammond just grinned.

He looked at Teal'c and said, "I want you and SG1 to find this power source. I do not want any of you to come back without it. Dismiss!"

As SG1 was walking out of the conference room, Daniel said to Jack, "I see what you mean about Sam still has a lot of dreariness in her. Even though she tried to show a cheery side of her, she could not hide all her persecutions and all the rest she went through."

Jack stated, "That gentlemen is why we cannot fail to find that power source. She really needs us. I for one am planning to resign my commission to stay with her."

After Colonel O'Neill walked off, Teal'c replied, "It seems O'Neill is hurting because of how Sam feels."

Daniel said with great sadness, "I am beginning to feel the same way."

McKay said, "Since you three should be with her, I think it would be best that I stay here at the SGC."

Teal'c said, "When we find a way to go to where Sam is located, then yes you can. Right now we need your help in finding this power source, and carry it back to the SGC."

McKay stated, "No offense, but would it be better to use the Stargate at Chulak?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. He replied, "Interesting question Dr. McKay. We will have to see when we get there."

Daniel replied, "If you excuse me, I have something I want to do."

Daniel found Jack in the Mess Hall. Daniel quietly sat on the other side of the table.

"If you are here to talk me out of resigning once we find Sam, do not waste your time. Hammond tried it, and he was not successful."

Daniel replied with concern, "I am here to see how you are feeling about that decision."

Jack stated with a little frustration, "Come on Daniel, you know how much I love Sam."

"I know that Jack. I was referring to..."

Jack interrupted, "Dammit! You know how I feel about her being kidnapped right under our damn noses! Sam is suffering from her ordeal, and I cannot do one fucking thing about it!"

Jack was quiet for a moment and apologized in fussing at him.

Daniel understood. "I know exactly how you feel Jack. When I lost Sha're to that damn Goa'uld, I was angry and feeling about the same as you are about Sam. We will get her back."

Jack said, "If we do not, I do not know if I can live with myself."

Daniel remembered he felt that same way. He thought he lost a part of himself when she was taken from him. When she had that damn Goa'uld in her, he wanted to rip the snake right from in her head.

"I have lost Charlie from my mistake. I now lost Sam for another."

"What kind of talk is that? What happened to Sam is completely different. You did all you could in keeping her from being taken. We all did. These people knew what they were doing. We will be with her. If we get to see Sam tomorrow, I will not complain, but I have a feeling it will take some time to get to her. When we find this power source on Chulak, it might take some time for us to recharge it. This has to be one old power source."

"I will do all that it takes to get those chevrons dialed even if I have to use myself for the power source. We are going to get to Sam one way or the other."

* * *

Sam walked into the cock pit of the ship. After Sam sat down, Luke asked, "What did Jack have to say?"

"I was able to talk with all of my team. They will check out Chulak to see what they can find. They will need a very powerful power source to dial nine chevrons."

"How many are usually dialed?"

"Normally it is just seven. We mostly travelled within our own galaxy. We did dial eight at one time to another galaxy, but due to the knowledge of the Ancients in Jack, he was able to build a proper power source."

"What makes you think they can find a power source on Chulak?"

Sam answered with certainty, "I sensed it from Teal'c. I felt that he knows something about the Jedi Knights."

"I have never heard of that planet before. I take it he came from there?"

Sam answered, "Yes, he is a Jaffa, and the best asset to the SGC."

Luke was quiet. Sam saw this. She asked, "Do I see a light bulb over your head when I mentioned, Jaffa?"

"I am not sure. Something clicked. Might been something I read many years ago. How long can these Jaffas live?"

Sam answered, "I am not really sure, but they do have a Goa'uld larva in their bellies." Sam explained all she knew about that relationship, and how it can make the Jaffa live for hundreds of years.

Luke replied with great interest, "It is something to look into. I cannot promise if I can find anything, but I will do what I can."

To change the subject, Luke asked, "How is your Jedi training going?"

"I just started my lightsaber training. I had similar training in fencing on Earth."

Luke smiled, "This Air Force training of yours sounds very interesting."

"I learn to fence when I was a teenager. It was something to do to keep me out of trouble."

"I am sure you were a good person."

"_That person does not exist to me anymore, and I do not think I want to have that person back."_

Before Sam knew it, they were landing.

"Wow! It does not take you all long to go places."

Luke replied with a smile, "Our ships can fly almost as fast as light speed."

"You have hyperdrive technology?"

"Yes we do."

"I have seen hyperdrive ships before, but I have not seen a world that is this advanced with them. Most planets I have been to just have a few of those type ships."

Sam was wondering what other technology they had here. She also wondered if they had a power source powerful enough to dial nine chevrons.

She immediately lost the idea. She realized that the chevrons Jack got a hold were to dial to her. "_All__we__need__to__do__is__to__find__the__Stargate.__Jack,__Teal'c,__and__Daniel__would__not__know__what__to__do__when__they__get__here.__If__it__were__not__for__these__Jedi__Knights,__I__do__not__know__what__to__do__here.__" _

After walking a bit, _"__If__I__went__home__right__now,__I__do__not__think__I__know__what__to__do__with__my__life.__"_

Sam was not sure if she felt chilly from the air, or due to what she was thinking. She knew that talking to C-3PO was helping, but at times she thought it was not doing a thing for her. _"__What__will__I__do__when__they__do__come__here?__Will__I__be__happy,__sad,__or__angry__as__hell__because__they__are__not__with__me__right__now?__" _

Luke said, "This is the dig where they found those weapons."

Sam examined all around her. She found nothing. Sam asked, "How much did they dig?"

"I was not here at the time."

Sam was about to give up in finding anything when she remembered what her Master told the other day about finding things without seeing them.

Sam stood still. She closed her eyes, and opened herself to the Force.

Sam then examined all around her. What she found made her smile. Sam said after opening her eyes, "I found the Stargate. It is right under us."

Luke asked, "You mean the large ring in the ground?"

Sam answered, "Yes. That is the Stargate." Sam saw that Luke was confused. Sam then explained how it worked.

"That is an Interesting way to travel. I bet it goes faster than our ships?"

Sam smiled, "Actually it warps space. It allows the distance to be shorter." Like Jack, Luke was getting confused with the technical words. Sam knew that Jack was smarter than he acted, but for some reason he never liked technical talk.

Luke pressed a few buttons on his belt. Several maintenance droids came out of his ship. They raced to get to where Sam and Luke were located. Sam instructed them to dig till they get to a large ring. It took them about an hour and a half to dig it up.

Sam was very impressed on how quickly they did their job. When Sam saw the Stargate in its entirety, she was very happy to see it. She was also very angry. There were some raw feelings that Sam did not realize she had. She was starting to be very afraid of Earth finding her while at the same time wanting to be with Jack.

Sam just stood there looking at the Stargate that had never seen daylight in a very, very long time. _"__Whatever__the__reason__in__burying__the__Stargate,__it__would__be__safe__to__have__it__in__the__open__since__no__one__here__ever__heard__of__it.__" _

Sam sighed. Luke realized that Sam was having mixed emotions over the Stargate and having people of Earth coming here. Sam closed her eyes once again.

When she opened them, Sam replied, "It is not here! Dammit! Where in the hell is it?"

"Sam, what is wrong?"

"The DHD. It is not here."

Luke asked, "What is a DHD?"

Sam was still frustrated, "It means Dial Home Device. It allows anyone to dial to another Stargate. People can dial in to our location, but they will not be able to dial out."

Luke did not fully understand why Sam was so upset.

"Can you rig something to represent this DHD?"

Sam said calmer, "I guess I could, but I have no idea how your technology works."

"I see there is more than this DHD issue that is making you so upset?"

Sam exhaled and turned to face Luke. "I have got hit with the reality of wanting them to all be here, and I am angry for them not being here. I still hurt for them not rescuing me a long time ago."

"You know they would if they could get here."

Sam said bitterly, "I know, but I still feel anger."

Luke said gently, "Sam you know you are not bitter for them not being here. You must face that before they do get here, or you might do them harm when they finally go through this Stargate."

"How?"

"Have you talked about your feelings to anyone yet?"

Sam answered worryingly, "Yes, C-3PO. Please do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Please do not tap his memory banks. I asked C-3PO not to tell anyone. I do not want him to think he broke that promise."

Luke smiled, "I promise Sam. When you are ready to talk to the rest of us, we will be there for you."

Sam smiled back, "Mara and I have been helping me release some of my destructive emotions."

"She told me about the cantina."

Sam replied with a little frustration, "I feel like going there right now."

"Do not face your problems alone."

Sam kicked the dirt a little. Sam looked at Luke and said, "I think am afraid in going home."

"Sam there is nothing wrong in being afraid."

"Not like this. What I am afraid of is getting my old life back. I want to Marry Jack. I cannot do that being part of the SGC as an officer."

Luke said, "Live the here and now. Let tomorrow worry for its self. You are only driving yourself crazy."

Sam laughed, "I know that."

"You are not crazy Sam."

"I thought talking about my feelings would help, but it seems I am getting worse."

"It is helping you Sam. There are a lot more raw emotions in you. We all saw that. We all know that you will make it in the end as long as you do not give up on yourself."

One of the droids asked, "What do you want us to do now?"

Sam turned around. "Make a good ramp for the Stargate. It will be standing on its end." The Droid replied, "Yes Ma'am."

It took the droids only 15 minutes to make it out of the materials that where on Luke's ship.

After Sam looked at it, she yelled out, "Thank you!"

Sam used the Force to raise the Stargate in the air. It slowly floated up. Sam then waved her arm to push the Stargate closer to the ramp. When in the right place, she flipped it 90 degrees. When the Stargate was in the right place, she lowered it in position.

After looking at it for a time, Luke said, "Wow! So this is how you did your job every day?"

"Yes. I only wished I could dial an address to allow you to experience this."

Luke said, "Let me call the Alliance. I am sure they will want to put some guards here to watch who is coming and going, if anyone does go through it."

Sam looked down on the ground than back at Luke. "I am sorry about getting upset. I can never be angry at you. I owe you and Mara my life."

Luke replied with a smile, "No problem Sam. You are a better person than I could ever be."

Sam smiled, "If you say so."

"Sam, I know so."

"I am Sam Carter, and I am a free person."

Luke smiled, "Yes you are. You also will get home, and you will not be afraid anymore."

"That would be very nice. It seems here lately I cannot stop being afraid."

"You are a lot stronger then you think."

"If you say so. At times I just do not know. Right now I am afraid to get too close to the Stargate."

"That is normal. You were after all taken through it."

Seeing that Sam did not buy it, he said, "Why not see the Stargate with Jack in mind. You do not have to walk close to it just learn to look at it in a different light."

All the sudden Sam heard a ship flying close. When she turned to its location, Sam realized it was her Master's ship.

Sam asked, "Wonder why he is here?"

After a few moments she saw Dentralla, C-3PO, and her Master walking close to them. When they got close enough, C-3PO asked, "What is that?"

Sam smiled, "That my friend is the Stargate, without a DHD."

"That is the Dial Home Device you talked about?"

"Yes it is. I will need to help someone rig something to make a substitute."

C-3PO was walking up to it.

Sam instinctively reacted, "C-3PO, be careful." Sam cursed to herself for saying that.

To Sam it looked like the droid was simply touching the Stargate. What he was actually doing was examining it. When C-3PO came back, he said, "There is a way to operate it with our technology."

Sam asked, "You can tell just by touching it?"

"Yes I can. I believe that the Stargate can be activated without connecting anything to it."

Sam said excitingly, "However it will be run, I will have to write a program to operate it. If I do not, then this planet will be getting small quakes from the awesome power of the Stargate."

Corran said, "It will not take long before the Alliance gets here. Since you will be needed here at this Stargate, we can continue your training here. Since you need to face your fears of being close to any Stargate, we will do it right close to this one."

Sam reminded her Master, "Remember what I told you about thrust of an established connection. If we get hit by it, we will get vaporized."

"I remembered what you said."

After using the Force to draw a circle in the ground, he calmly asked his Padawan, "Is this too close?"

Sam answered nervously, "It is fine."

Corran calmly had a seat. Sam froze in fear where she stood.

Corran asked while his eyes were closed, "Are you coming? It is better if we are close together in your training."

She wanted to run away due to what he was asking her to do. She did not want to disobey her Master, but she was far too frightened to walk. She then remembered what Luke told her about looking at the Stargate with Jack in mind.

She started to walk. It was shaky, but she took the first step. She took another and another. Before she realized it, she was in the circle.

"_What__now?__"_ She breathed out with all the air she had in her lungs.

She was struggling to sit. It felt that she was fighting a category 5 tornado. Her heart was pounding like she had run a marathon. After calming herself down, She realized she was already sitting down with her legs crossed. When she was looking right at her Master, he replied with a smile, "Welcome. Now let's quietly meditate in the Force."


	8. Chapter 8: Dagobah

**Chapter 8: Dagobah**

Sam had another peaceful night sleep. That night her Master got her to sleep near the Stargate. When she woke up, she looked at it.

Master Corran asked, "How did you sleep."

She smiled, "The best I have done since I have been in this galaxy."

She was starting to get out of her sleeping bag. "Is that breakfast I smell?"

"It will never be as good as Mirax cooking, but yes I just got done cooking it."

"If it taste as good as it smells, then I think you did a great job Master."

Corran smiled silently.

As she stood up, Corran asked his Padawan, "How do you feel about getting close to the Stargate now?"

Sam's smile was all he needed to know.

She walked closer to the Stargate to touch it. She closed her eyes to remember all the adventures she had at the SGC. Some were right out horrible, but there were so many wonders that she could not care less of those few horrible experiences. She then opened her eyes for the first time from within herself.

She realized that she can apply the very same thing to her situation right here in this strange and wonderful galaxy that she was forced to live in. She quietly looked at her Master. She was wondering if he knew what she was feeling.

"I think you are starting to have more wonderful experiences than bad ones."

"_Yep. He knew." _

"I thank you all for giving me them."

"Anytime Sam. You better eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Sam did as she was told. Corran followed her to eat himself.

"I truly thank you for allowing me to face my fears with the Stargate."

"If you did not face this one fear, I was wondering if you could be able to face the others that you have collected since you have been here."

Sam had to agree.

Corran asked, "How do you feel about those other feelings of yours?"

"They are still there, but right now they seem not to bother me as much as they have."

"Good. At times they will be back to rattle your brains."

Sam said jokingly, "There is not much in there to begin with. I hope I do not loose what I have."

As Sam was finishing off her plate, Sam thought that she could find at least a cartouche nearby. She has not known a Stargate not to have one somewhere nearby. _"__Since __the __Stargate __has __been __buried, __it __might __not __even __be __on __this __planet __anymore.__" _

After helping her Master clean up, she asked if she can have a good look around.

"You think you can find something else here?"

Sam explained that every Stargate had a cartouche, and what was so important about it.

Sam gathered Dentralla, and they took off. After a good walk, Dentralla said, "It appears that you are feeling much better."

"I am starting to my friend. I hope I keep it up."

Dentralla gave Sam a big Wookie hug. Sam hugged her back with a big smile to go with it.

All the sudden Sam had a strong feeling. It was calling her through the Force.

She and Dentralla ended up at a small hut. She was persuaded to go into that hut. Unfortunately the Wookie was too tall to go in with her.

Sam opened herself to the Force. She kept her eyes open, but she was still concentrating with the Force.

She did find something very interesting. What she found would change her life completely. She found a very large book with a name on the cover as plain as day. It read, "Samantha Carter." Her jaw nearly dropped. Sam slowly moved her hand closer and closer to the book.

When she finally touched it, an energy field surged through her body. She did not feel any pain, but she did feel it all through her body. When she grabbed the book with the other hand, she felt more of this energy field going into her.

She was not afraid of what was happening to her at all. The more the energy continued to go into her, the more she knew it was meant for her to have.

When all the energy entered her, a voice came to her mind,

**_"Welcome_****_ to_****_ Dagobah._****_ I_****_ am_****_ Qui-Gon_****_ Jinn,_****_ a_****_ Jedi_****_ Knight_****_ long_****_ before_****_ you_****_ were_****_ born._****_ When it_****_ is_****_ time,_****_ simply_****_ open_****_ the_****_ book,_****_ and_****_ put_****_ each_****_ hand_****_ on_****_ each_****_ page._****_ Do_****_ not_****_ do_****_ this_****_ before._****_ I_****_ will_****_ explain_****_ more_****_ to_****_ you_****_ then._****_ May_****_ the_****_ Force_****_ be_****_ with_****_ you_****_ Samantha_****_ Carter._****_"_**

Sam immediately took her comlink off her belt.

Corran asked, "What did you find?"

She told him all that had happened. Sam asked, "Who is Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"Like he said, he was a Jedi Knight long before you were born. It interesting that he contacted you in this manner. I highly suggest that you do as he asked of you."

"What was this energy he put in me?"

"I would have to say it is something that you may need in the near future if not the rest of your life Sam. Do not worry. He is a very wise Jedi. I knew you were something special, but wow!"

"Wow is right Master."

When Sam finally got back Corran was ready to continue with Sam's lightsaber training.

"Do not be afraid to be a little more aggressive. You are only acting on defense. Only by offense will you win in a lightsaber duel."

"Master, I feel that I have too much anger in me to go on offense."

Corran said with concern, "Yes you do. I think you need to release some of that anger."

Sam stated with a smile, "I do not think Dagobah has any bars like on Yavin 4."

Corran smiled in return, "That is true, but I might have a better idea. We are going to be here until your SG1 friends comes through that Stargate."

Sam smiled excitingly.

"You might not be smiling after a few days. I want you to do your full calisthenics, here. As you know already, this place is very swampy. Think you can do it?"

Sam smiled, "I was thinking that very same thing when I was walking back here."

"Go to it then, and use the Force. I do not want to have you break a leg or something."

"Got that right."

Before Sam darted off, Corran stated, "I want you to do this right after you wake up. There is a clear springs pond a far distance from here. You can get cleaned up there every morning."

Sam put clean clothes in her back pack and took off.

Sam concentrated on the Force to watch her step. She used her anger from within herself to give her the energy to run. Sam's combat training helped her know what to look out for. She was not all that sure why her Master ordered her to use the Force for this?

"_**A Jedi uses the Force in all things. The Force is a very strong ally for a Jedi Knight. Learn to listen to the Force in everything you do. Your combat skills are great, but you are only human. There is more to this planet than what you see."**_

_**While still jogging Sam asked, "Like what?" **_

_**Corran answered, "That is for you only to find out." **_

All the sudden Sam turned cold.

Sam stopped in her tracks. What Sam saw scared her to the point of panicking.

All the sudden, out of the blue, appeared Telk.

Sam tried to make contact with her Master through the Force, but there was no reply.

_"Damn!__ What__ is__ this__ fat__ ass__ bastard__ doing__ here__ of__ all__ places?__"_

There was nothing Sam could do, but use the Force.

Telk said, "The little slut is being trained to be a Jedi Knight."

Sam was shocked that he knew this. Then she remembered she was wearing a lightsaber on her belt.

While Sam was focusing on the Force, Sam replied, "I am full of surprises."

"I see you removed that chip behind your neck. I will have to give you the same pain the hard way."

Sam was itching to beat Telk into a pulp, but Sam remembered why she would not be offensive in a lightsaber duel. Sam became more relaxed and less angry.

Just the same, Sam knew she could not win if she was not offensive in fighting Telk. _"__I wonder if using a lightsaber to finally destroy this creep be the right thing to do?"_

Sam immediately went off defense posture. She became fully relaxed.

Telk laughed, "Giving up my slut?"

Sam replied, "No. I am not giving into your threats. I do not fear you anymore."

As quickly as he appeared, he vanished.

A voice came to Sam through the Force, **_"Congratulations_****_ my_****_ dear_****_ Padawan._****_ By_****_ the_****_ time_****_ you_****_ finish_****_ with_****_ your_****_ exercises_****_ and_****_ get_****_ cleaned_****_ up,_****_ the_****_ Alliance_****_ team_****_ that_****_ is_****_ working_****_ on_****_ the_****_ Stargate_****_ will_****_ need_****_ you_****_ to_****_ enter_****_ that_****_ program_****_ you_****_ talked_****_ about._****_" _**

**_"Master,_****_ did_****_ you_****_ know_****_ what_****_ would_****_ happen?_****_" _**

**_"No_****_ I_****_ did_****_ not._****_"_**

**_"What_****_ did_****_ happen?_****_" _**

**_Corran_****_ explained_****_ to_****_ her_****_ about_****_ the_****_ planet_****_ they_****_ were_****_ on_****_ and_****_ its_****_ history._**

**_Sam_****_ asked_****_ another_****_ question,_****_ "So_****_ that_****_ is_****_ why_****_ we_****_ are_****_ training_****_ here?_****_" _**

**_"Yes_****_ it_****_ is._****_ You_****_ thought_****_ it_****_ had_****_ to_****_ do_****_ with_****_ the_****_ Stargate?_****_" _**

**_Sam_****_ replied_****_ with_****_ a_****_ little_****_ cheeriness_****_ in_****_ her_****_ voice,_****_ "Yes_****_ I_****_ did_****_ Master._****_" _**

Sam continued back to what she was doing, running, but not running away from her fears.

* * *

Alliance had a good size base around the Stargate, or at least that is what Sam thought. She said, "Commander, good work in setting up the SGC."

Commander Phelps asked, "SGC?"

She smiled, "It stands for Stargate Command."

The Commander smiled, "Cool name."

"It is, and I had worked at the SGC on Earth for five years."

"Sam I hope they come for you soon. I will look for them each and every day."

She smiled, "When that time comes, I hope we can greet them together."

Commander Phelps just smiled at her.

Before she entered the program, she found out that she had to enter a compiler so the program could be executed. After entering everything she could, she ran a diagnostic.

The Stargate spun, but nothing was dialed. Luke replied after he saw the Stargate in action, "I will be a son of a Hutt."

Corran was inches from Luke. He said, "Sam told me everything about it, but I am just amazed as you are Luke."

Sam was grinning from ear to ear in seeing everyone's reaction. _"If__ only__ I__ could__ dial__ into__ another__ Stargate.__" _

She just stared at the Stargate. She believed she was only thinking. **_"I_****_ am_****_ waiting_****_ for_****_ you_****_ Jack._****_ I_****_ cannot_****_ wait_****_ to_****_ be_****_ in_****_ your_****_ arms._****_"_**

She was astonished to hear Jack's voice saying, **_"And_****_ I_****_ will_****_ never_****_ let_****_ you_****_ go_****_ ever_****_ again._****_ That_****_ is_****_ a_****_ promise._****_"_**

"_**I love you Jack from the first time I saw you at the SGC." **_

_********__"I first loved you when you said you had a Matt Mason doll."_ Sam laughed out loud. She laughed even louder when Jack said, _********__"I will see if Chulak has them in stock."_

With all the laughing Sam lost contact with him.

Luke and Corran came to the desk Sam was at. Corran asked, "What is so funny?"

Sam laughed just the more at the question. "Jack said he will give me a Matt Mason doll when he comes." She looked at the Stargate, and kept on laughing.

Luke and Corran replied in complete bewilderment, "Okay."

After a short time later, the diagnostic was done.

Sam walked to her Master, and said, "The Stargate appears to be fully functional."

"Thanks to a great astrophysicist I know."

She smiled.

Luke asked, "Ready for some lightsaber training?"

"Yes I am."

"You will be dueling with me. I would like to see your progress if I may."

She grabbed her lightsaber from her belt and turned it on for her answer.

At first Luke made it easy for her, but after a bit, he put on the pressure. She held her end up like a pro.

Everyone that was watching them was very impressed. Luke too was excited on her progress. When he turned off his lightsaber, she followed.

"Don't tell me, you learned that in basic training?"

"Nope. I learned that in my fencing classes I told you about."

Corran replied, "Those were some fencing classes."

Sam smiled, "I liked them. It was something to do."

Both Luke and Corran felt she was hiding something.

She caught their expressions on it. "When I was a young teenager, my mom got killed in an automobile accident. I have been alone most of every day during my childhood. My father was a General in the Air Force. Do not get me wrong, he was a great father. During those years, I just missed my mother a great deal, and I still do."

Corran asked, "That is why you are trying to deal with your recent problems on your own. You think you have to live alone as you did then?"

She quietly nodded. "I still live alone. That is all I know in my life."

"You do not have to do it now."

She frowned, "That will not be easy. Even with my father was there for me when she died, I felt alone. I had friends in every direction, but I was alone to deal with my day-to-day feelings of my mother's death. I am here with all my friends now, and I am in the same boat."

"My Padawan do yourself a favor and sink that boat. What you have faced here is a lot more traumatic than your mother's death."

"I know Master. I just rather deal with my own problems."

Luke said, "Sharing your problems with others is not allowing others to run your life."

Corran said with a smile, "Whenever you are ready to talk, I have two ears waiting."

"I am talking to C-3PO."

"Good. Do not worry. None of us will read off his memory banks."

Sam replied with a smile, "Thank you Master."

To change the subject and to get Sam in a good mood, Luke asked, "What is a Matt Mason Doll?"

Sam gave a wide smile. She explained the first time she been to the SGC regarding the Matt Mason Doll.

Corran asked, "Ready to go at it again?"

Sam smiled, "Indeed."

This time Sam dueled with both Corran and Luke at the same time. This was not the first time she dueled with two people, but it was not one of Sam's strong points. That did not stop her.

There was one thing that Sam was good at even as a teenager, go for things that are hard. That was why she wanted to go to the moon due in what President John F. Kennedy said, "We choose to go to the moon in this decade and do the other things, not because they are easy, but because they are hard."

Sam's lightsaber training went on for a few hours. When it was done, Sam said, "I think I am improving on dueling two people."

Luke replied, "Keep at it, and you will do ever better."

Sam smiled. Sam thought about their last conversation. "When I am ready, I will talk to all of you."

Corran replied, "We will be here."

"I thank you for all the love and support. You all are the only ones that I have right now. I lost all the others when I was taken."

Luke replied, "They will come for you sooner than you think."

"Right now will be soon enough for me." Sam paused for a moment. "I rather be alone for the remainder of the day."

Corran nodded.

Sam quietly walked away.

Sam was missing her team and friends more than she realized. The fun she just had with Jack allowed a lot of wonderful memories to rush in. Sam looked for a good clearing. When she found it, she sat down and meditated in the Force. She concentrated on her team. Sam found them together in a bar.

Sam materialized in one of the empty seats as if she was really there with them. Sam said, _********__"Hi guys. Good to see you all again."_

_**Everyone was very happy to see her. Jack replied, "Still looking for that Matt Mason doll. When I make contact with Hammond, I will ask him to get one for you."**_

_**Sam said, "I wanted to tell you all that I found the Stargate on my end. It is on the planet Dagobah." **_

_**Teal'c replied, "That name is very familiar to me." **_

_**Sam asked Teal'c, "What do you know of the Jedi Knights, and what do they have to do with Chulak?" **_

_**Teal'c told her what he had told the others at the SGC.**_

"_**WOW! I will be a big fat stinky Hutt." **_

_**Jack asked, "What is a Hutt?" **_

_**Sam answered, "You will have to see one to believe it."**_

_**Jack asked jokingly, "I bet they are fat and smelly?" **_

_**Sam laughed, "Yes they are." **_

_**Jack joked again, "I cannot wait. All these years, and not knowing what I was missing." **_

_**She laughed just as hard the last time talking with him. After laughing she said, "Thank you love for cheering me up." **_

"_**Hope to see you all real soon. I will be counting the days." **_

_**Daniel stated, "Keep those pleasant thoughts Sam." **_

_**Teal'c said, "Sam, know that we will be there with you until you decide it is time for you to return to Earth." **_

_**Sam smiled, "I would love that dearly."**_

_**She stayed with her friends for a time. She knew she had plenty to do on Dagobah. **_

_**Spending time with them felt like old times. When Sam said good bye to them, it upset Sam dearly. She wanted them to be together than just small visits with the Force. **_

When she finally broke from the Force, she found tears of joy running down her face.

Sam saw it was about to be night fall. She slowly walked back to camp. When she got near where she slept last, she found her place was already made for her. This time sleeping near the Stargate was her way to feel Jack's arms around her more profoundly than ever before. She went to sleep with a smile on her face till she woke up the next morning.

Sam had another restful night.

After packing her clean clothes in her backpack, she set off for her morning exercises.

At the end of the journey she arrived at the swimming hole. She first used the Force to see if anyone was nearby. There was no one, so Sam got undressed. The water was very nice with the sun starting to heat it up.

She was starting to enjoy herself.

All the sudden she heard a noise. "Hello!"

What happened next startled her but did not frighten her. A large animal came running fast towards her. Before Sam could call her lightsaber, the animal was invisibly pushed in the thickets. When the beast got to its feet, it ran off.

Sam smiled, "It seems that you never stop saving me, thank you."

Mara smiled back, "What are friends for. Looks like you are having fun in there, naked lady."

"I think I better get dressed before I get water logged."

After she got out, Sam was using the Force to dry herself and got dressed."

"What do you think of the Stargate?"

"Luke was telling me you got it sort of active yesterday."

"I was doing a full diagnostic run on it."

"Corran said you won a battle out here."

Sam smiled, "Yes I did." Sam told her all about it.

Mara smiled, "Good for you Sam. I am proud of you."

The girls gabbed all the way back to the base. When they got there, everything was in a panic.

Mara asked Luke, "What the hell is going on here?"

Luke said, "We got intelligence report that a small group of Imperial Star Destroyers are heading this way."

Sam looked at the Stargate. "How can anyone know the Stargate is up?"

Luke answered, "I have no clue."

Mara got angry, "Fudo! There must be a spy in our ranks!"

Sam asked, "How long until they get here?"

Luke answered, "From the reports, a week. It could be sooner. Do not worry Sam, we will protect the Stargate. That is our first priority."

All the sudden the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn came to her head, _********__"I need you to open that book, and touch each page with your hands at the same time. I need you to do it very quickly."_

"It is Qui-Gon Jinn. I need to go."

Sam departed to that little hut.

After walking inside, she opened the book and touched it. Nothing happened.

She took her hands off. She opened her mind with the Force, and touched the pages once more. This time she found herself in whole different world from the looks of it."

She turned around, and there was Qui-Gon Jinn standing there.

"I take it you realize our current predicament?"

"Yes I do. I knew about it for some time now. Lucky for everyone you found that book when you did."

"Not to sound rude, but it actually called me."

Qui-Gon Jinn smiled, "Indeed it did Samantha Carter."

"If you are dead and gone, how do you know my name?"

"That is a very long story. I called you here to be trained to use that energy that was given to you after you touched that book."

"What was that?"

"It will allow you to absorb any energy, and expel it to any energy you want."

Sam smiled, "Cool. What kind of energy. How much can I expel?"

"Any energy… even heat. How much is according to what you are creating from that energy. Since you are an astrophysicist, you will know how much you need to absorb to what you want to create. I will first start you off with the basics, and move to the most advanced."

It took her about five days to learn, and be more than proficient to do the tasked that will be needed of her.

Qui-Gon Jinn said, "May the Force be with you Sam."

"Yes it may."

Sam found herself back in the small hut. She immediately moved quickly to the others.


	9. Chapter 9: Stargate

**Chapter 9: Stargate**

When Sam arrived near the Stargate, some of the stormtroopers had already landed. She saw everyone fighting them to protect the Stargate at all cost. She was very humbled over their sacrifice for her SG1 team.

Immediately, she went to work in helping them out. She did this not in fear of what she went through. She only had one thing in mind, the man she loved from the moment she stepped into conference room of Stargate Command.

Sam knew she was new in being trained as a Jedi Knight, but she had her combat training and the special training with Qui-Gon. Sam hoped that would be enough to help her Jedi friends.

She quickly turned on her lightsaber, and darted off to where the action was taking place. Sam was able to let a few stormtroopers have it as she came from behind them. When she came close to her Master's side, she stated, "I see I missed some of the action."

"Not at all my Padawan the fun just started."

"You know me Master, I love the action."

Several laser bolts hit Sam, but it did not hurt her at all. What Sam did in reply was release small proton beams from her fingers at the Stormtroopers that shot her. They were fried instantly.

Corran was amazed. "I take it that is the energy that Qui-Gon Jinn gave you?"

"Yes, and the reason I was away for about a week."

As expected more and more stormtroopers and Imperial ground assaults continued to the surface. The Jedi Knights and the Alliance on Dagobah were able to hold their end up. They were waiting for more ships to arrive to finally end this from the sky.

All the sudden the Stargate was dialing itself. Sam made sure everyone was a fair distance from the Stargate.

About after the forth chevron connection Sam got something from the Force. Sam said out loud, "It is SG1! They are going to walk into an ambush!"

Sam was frantically looking for an energy source so she can create a shield around them once they came through. Sam could not find any, so she took a risk. She turned her lightsaber blade upwards. Sam then touched the top of the blade and moved her hand all the way down, so she can get all the energy from the lightsaber blade.

When SG1 got on the other side of the wormhole, they saw Sam. She was with others fighting a battle. Jack and the others could not see that much because they were being attacked as soon as they arrived."

Even with their military training, they were being out gunned. It was to a point SG1 thought they would be killed before they could say hello to Sam.

All the sudden they saw an energy field surrounding them. They heard Sam tell them in their minds, _**"Get away from the Stargate. I cannot hold this shield much longer."**_

A young lady came to them. She said, "I am a friend of Sam's. Please follow me."

They immediately followed her.

When they found better cover, Jack asked, "Are we in OZ?"

The young lady answered, "Not at the moment Colonel. How much ammo do you have left?"

Jack answered, "Three cartridges and 2 C4 explosives."

The young lady asked, "Do you have to detonate them manually or a timer?"

Jack answered, "Either way."

The young lady asked, "Then please let me have them. I can use the Force to put them in position. When I say now, blow them both."

Jack nodded. After the young lady put them in position, she said "Now!"

Both C4 explosives did their jobs perfectly.

The young lady said after the smoked cleared from the explosions, "I got to have one of those!"

Jack looked at the damage. He said with a smile, "They are my favorites too."

An imperial scout was about to aim at them all. Teal'c fired two shots with his staff weapon, and the imperial scout blew up."

A blond hair man came up to them. "You three must be SG1 that Sam has told us about."

Daniel answered, "Yes we are. I am Dr. Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, and this is Teal'c."

As they were introducing one another, The Alliance ships started to come into the scene.

Daniel asked after Luke introduced everyone around them, "How is Sam?"

Luke answered, "See for yourself."

Sam was using her lightsaber skills and her newly trained skills to finish off the surrounding Stormtroopers.

"You are right Master. These Stormtroopers are not all that bright. I had more fun at the bar on Yavin 4."

"Yes you did. I was there one day watching you."

"Really, I would love to have fought with you side by side."

Corran smiled, "We are doing it now. What do you think?"

Sam smiled back, "I love it!" She said to the Stormtroopers, "Step up!"

After few more bouts with her lightsaber on the remaining Stormtroopers, Sam asked, "No more?"

Corran sighed, "They seem to get easier and easier to beat. I personally do not like it."

"What I have been hearing about the remaining Imperial Fleet, I can see them deteriorating."

Sam explained about Adolf Hitler and the Third Reich on Earth.

"Interesting world you have. It is isolated from so much of the universe and set on so much destruction of each other."

Sam sighed, "It is sad at times, but we are improving, somewhat. The more I went through the Stargate, the more I came to realize that Earth is ready to know they are not alone without going on a world panic."

"When your governments are ready for us to reveal ourselves, we will do all we can for your world."

Sam turned around to check on her friends.

She turned off her lightsaber, and put it on her belt. Sam gave them all a big smile. She walked closer to them. They all hugged each other.

Sam introduced her Jedi Master to them.

Corran replied, "It is an honor to finally meet you all."

Jack replied, "Same here, and thank you for taking good care of Sam."

Teal'c bowed. "As a child I have heard many Jaffa legends about the Jedi Knights. It is a deep honor to be able to meet you all."

Mara gave a bow herself, "It is an honor to meet you and the rest of SG1. From what Sam has told us about you three, I can rightfully say you have met up to my expectations."

Jack jokingly said, "We always like to come to a party. It seems you all can really have them."

Corran smiled, "This is a midnight snack to what we have been through."

Han and Leia were walking towards them.

"Han and Leia, I want you to meet SG1, my team and friends." Sam declared.

Han replied, "I thought I recognized them when I saw what was going on from the Falcon. I am Han Solo and this is my wife Leia. It is so great to see you all. Sam has told a great deal about you."

Jack answered, "Mostly good I hope."

Sam just smiled at Jack silliness.

Corran said, "If it was not for Sam, you three would not be here at all. The Alliance set up the base, but it was Sam that programmed the Stargate and got it to run."

Jack smiled, "If I remember right, she did the same to our Stargate on Earth."

Sam said, "Now all we need to do is to find a power source strong enough to dial back to Chulak."

Jack replied, "None of us are in a hurry. Besides, we just got here. Hammond ordered us not to come back without the power source that got us here. I for one do not want to bring it to Earth anytime soon."

Daniel said, "Even if we had the power source, we will not give you the chevrons to dial to Chulak or anywhere else."

Sam asked in astonishment, "There are other Stargates in this galaxy!"

Jack did his little protest dance, "Sorry Sam. No one is going to Earth."

Corran looked at Sam, "My Padawan that is an order. If the Jedi Knights and the Alliance needs to know the locations of these other Stargates, then that will be kept from you until I believe you should know."

Sam replied with a smile, "Yes Master."

Corran smiled back, "For the rest of the week, I want you to stay with your friends. You have learned a great deal of the Force in result of this battle. It is time that you reflect on that."

"At least I want to go back to Yavin 4. The mess here will take some time to get cleaned up. There is not much for me to show on this planet. Once you see one swampy spot on Dagobah, you have seen them all."

Corran replied, "Good idea. You can show your friends that bar on Yavin 4."

Sam just smiled.

Jack asked Sam, "What bar?"

"Jack you will love it. Mara and I had fun expressing our frustrations in that place."

"An entertainment bar?"

Mara smiled, "It can be extremely ruff."

"Cool."

Han said, "I will give you all a lift back to Yavin 4 on the Millennium Falcon."

Corran, Luke, Mara, Sam, and her SG1 friends followed Han. Jack was very impressed of how the Millennium Falcon looked.

Jack said, "You have a great ship Han."

"She is a beauty."

Short time after they took off from the star port, Jack realized that Sam was not in the room. Mara quietly pointed in the direction she was located.

Jack just smiled.

Mara smiled back.

Sam had her back facing Jack when he started to walk closer to her.

"I missed you more than you ever know."

"Same here Sam."

When Jack was right behind her, she turned around. Jack gently wiped the tears off her face.

She closed her eyes when he touched her face. Jack gently caressed her chin and tilted her head up just enough to give her a passionate kiss on the lips.

She shared that kiss with him. They embraced each other. After they kissed they quietly looked into each other's eyes.

Shortly after, Daniel and Teal'c were coming closer. Before they came in eyesight, Sam shouted, "Hi guys. We are over here."

When they came closer, Daniel asked, "You could tell we were coming."

"Since you came through the Stargate, I have been using the Force to watch after you all. I never want us separated again."

Teal'c replied, "I promise you Sam that will never happen. We all promised that we will be at your side as long as you stay in this galaxy."

"I at least want to finish my Jedi training here before I go back to Earth. My life has changed and for the better, I think. I still have a lot to deal with on all the horrors I have been through, but I am slowly chipping at the ice."

Daniel smiled, "These Jedi Knights are very good people, so are all the rest. I think they are helping you more than you realize."

"In time I will talk to all of you about what I been through. I first want to deal with this myself."

Jack said, "Sam you have dealt with it yourself already. I think it is time that you allowed others to start guiding you to the path you want for your life."

"What I want is you Jack from the first time I saw you."

"You got me now, and I will not leave you this time."

Sam started to cry. "The last time I saw you a laser bolt hit you in the chest. It looked like you were killed."

Sam cried with her face buried in Jack's chest.

Jack said gently, "I am here Sam. I am alive and well."

Sam finally stopped crying. She looked at Jack and said, "All that time, I just did not know. I wanted to believe you did survive somehow, but I did not know. I felt so much alone. I do not know why I was brought here."

Jack and the others promised her that they will not allow anyone to take her again.

"That is another reason I want to finish my training to be a Jedi Knight before I go back to Earth. I want to have the ability to defend myself and fight anyone that is willing to take me or anyone of you."

Daniel said, "We are very impressed in what you did on Dagobah, and we thank you for saving our lives."

Sam smiled at them all, "I was happy to do it. You all mean a lot to me."

Teal'c gave her a silent bow. "You mean a lot to us, Padawan Sam Carter."

Sam smiled, "It has been wonderful being with my Master. I was the one that picked him out." She explained what Master Corran told her.

Daniel replied, "It appears to me that you have more light in you than before you were taken from us."

Sam sighed, "I have been told that, but at the moment, I do not see or feel it."

Jack smiled, "It is there just the same. I even see it all around you."

The four of them slowly walked back to the others. There were hearing the growling of both Dentralla and Chewbacca. Sam started to laugh at what Dentralla was saying to Chewbacca.

Daniel asked, "You can understand those two?"

Sam nodded while still laughing. "Dentralla taught me how to understand Wookie speak." Due to saving her life one day she sworn a life debt to me."

Teal'c said, "It seems that you have started an interesting life here."

Sam smiled. She said after looking at all her new friends in the room, "Yes I have."

Corran said, "If we can only get her to open up."

Jack gave everyone a smile. He asked jokingly, "Want me to beat it out of her?"

Everyone said, "Yes!"

Sam replied, "Hay guys, ease up."

Corran replied, "That is what we are trying to do, but you will not allow us to do so. I have wanted to give you a good spank bottom for some time now."

Sam gave her Master a devilish smile.

It was not long for the Millennium Falcon to land on the star port of Yavin 4. As they were disembarking, Jack asked, "How can a moon have a city. How many live on this rock?"

Mara answered, "It depends. The Alliance have not yet done any population consensus in this galaxy due to we are still fighting small factions of the Imperial fleet. We have not yet been able to keep them from tapping into our data bases to store that type of sensitive information."

"You have Sam. She is very good in security on computers."

Luke stated, "After knowing how good she is with our technology, we have thought about that, but we were concerned about burdening Sam with our problems. You see Jack. You have seen the better side of her since she had been rescued. She still has a lot of deep horrible feelings in her. Your arrival could not have come at a better time."

"She was never one to share her deep personal feelings."

Luke told Jack that she had shared her ordeal with her mother's death. "I feel in the Force that she is hiding behind that very thing. I think if it was not for her mother's death, Sam would have been lost a long time ago. Far be it that I am saying her mother's death is a good thing, but somehow it is allowing Sam to hold on to reality as she has sense we have known her."

"I promised Sam I would stay here with her. I have told General Hammond that I will resign my commission in order to do so. As far as she is concerned, I am not a Colonel anymore. I feel guilty that she was taken, and I will do all that I can to bring her back to herself."

Mara said, "Be careful Jack, she has started to become a different woman than you might have known. I cannot say it is due to how she felt in not going back to Earth. She has a lot of hurt in her still. It might be you three that can help her release it."

"How is this Jedi training of hers helping?"

Luke answered, "It's doing a great deal. I think that is allowing Sam to redefine herself."

"I for one do not want to take anything away from her. When I was looking into Sam's eyes earlier, I saw great anger in her. Before she was taken from us, she was never that way at all."

Mara said, "In knowing you three, I can see that. We have seen many that have been tortured, and put into slavery. There is something a lot more to Sam than simply being kidnapped and put into slavery."

"I was a prisoner of war at one time. I know torture can screw up a person's mind. It took a long time for me to get over it. Some of it I will never get over. I have learned to move on."

Mara said, "You might be the only one that can reach her. She loves you Jack more than I have seen anyone love a person. The Force is a powerful ally to a Jedi, but there is nothing more powerful than love."

"I love her too. Thank you all for your love for Sam." Jack quietly walked off.

Jack was at a distance from Sam. He wanted to watch how she acted and behaved in this world. It seemed to him that she had a very good handle on her life here.

From their Force conversations he had with Sam, Jack saw that she did not feel all that secure of her life in this world. Jack understood this very well. He went through the same ordeal when he came back from the POW camp of Desert Storm.

He thought he finally was over it. Not too long after, his son accidentally shot himself with his own gun. It took going through the Stargate the first time and Daniel Jackson to pull him out of that rut when they were on Abydos.

Since the five years of being with the SGC, Jack had come to realize that he can live on with his life. Now Jack thought he must convince Sam to think the same way.

Jack finally walked up to Sam's location. Sam gave Jack a smile. He smiled back.

"I got that Matt Mason Doll."

Sam laughed. "As long as I have you to play with, then I am happy beyond anything you can know."

"Where are Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Corran wanted to show them the Jedi Knight archive."

Jack smiled, "We know where Daniel will be the next few months."

"I am still amazed on how Chulak and the Jaffas are so connected to the Jedi Knights."

"We could not find hardly any information. We guessed that the Goa'uld had destroyed most of their history."

"Luke is confident that they can find something about that era here."

"Talking about how you are connected with the Jedi Knights, how are you able to use the Force in the first place?"

"I really do not know. I just know I can. Master Corran said it had to do with midichlorians in my blood stream."

Jack asked with a confused look, "What are midichlorians?"

Sam smiled, "Midichlorians are microscopic life-forms that reside within the cells of all living things and communicate with the Force."

"In that case everyone can be trained to be a Jedi Knight?"

"No they cannot. Only the ones that have a high Midichlorians count, the higher the better."

"In what we saw you do on Dagobah, you must have the highest count known."

"From there scale in measuring it, my count is off the charts, but I still have a great deal to learn of the Force. That is why I want to complete my training with my Master. For what I did in helping you all had to do with a special power that was recently given to me." Sam explained it all to him.

"Wow! You do have cool powers."

Sam smiled, "I am so happy that you all are here. I enjoyed the Force communications with you all, but I needed you here in the flesh."

"Like I said Sam, I will stay with you the rest of my life, here or anywhere."

Sam replied with concern, "Jack, you do not have to give up your commission just for me."

"I know that Sam. As with the alternate reality of us, we both were part of the SGC but you were not part of the Air Force. This time is different. I will not allow you to be separated from me again."

Sam came closer to Jack. Her body was touching his.

Sam said lovingly, "It was not your fault that I was kidnapped. It was no one's fault other than the one that orchestrated it."

"How do you still feel about that?"

She wanted to run, but Jack had his loving arms around her.

Jack smiled, "I did say I would not let you go."

She smiled back, "I do not want you to either."

Sam was quiet. Too quiet to be the Sam Jack knew.

"Well?"

Sam simply stared at Jack's chest.

She gave out a big sigh, and looked into his eyes. "I do not know. I have so many emotions going through me on all that I have faced, and I am...mostly...frighten over them. I know I need to talk to others about these feelings, but I just cannot do it. I hear this person in me screaming to get out, but I am afraid of ...losing control again."

She quietly put one side of her face on Jack's chest. Jack hugged her tighter to let her feel she was safe in his arms.

She continued while still in the same position, "I thought being Jedi would help me release these feelings."

"Believe it or not, the Force and the training are doing just that."

"It does not feel that way."

"Just keep on going forward, and one day you will see it for yourself. It took me a time to get over my ordeal at that POW camp."

"How I feel now, I do not know if I will ever get over what I have been through."

Jack knew she would, but he knew telling her would not do any good. He knew that the others have said that to her before. Jack knew Sam. He realized that she just needed time and a lot of the right thinking. Jack just held her with all the love he had for her. Having that love allowed her to open up a bit, but not much.

"No matter how hard I thought you were alive, I could not stop feeling the life was sucked out of..." Sam just cried.

Jack replied softly, "Let it out Sam. I am here for you. I promise that I am not going anywhere."

When she stopped crying she continued, "When I finally was convinced that you were dead, I completely fell apart."

Jack gently grabbed her chin. He gently turned her head so she could look right at him.

"Look into my eyes. I know I look like what a cat drugged in, but do I look dead to you?"

She answered with tears on her face, "Jack...my Jack.

She gently touched Jack's face with both of her hands."

"You feel real."

She sniffed a little.

"You smell real. I can hear your sweet voice in my ears."

She then kissed him ever so passionately.

After the kiss, she said, "You do not taste like a dead man. In fact you taste..."

She kissed him once again.

"Yes you are alive."


	10. Chapter 10: Lost Between Both Worlds

**Chapter 10: Lost Between Both Worlds**

The next morning Sam woke up, and got dressed for her morning exercises. She saw C-3PO's sleeping.

She quietly wrote a note for him to give to Jack. After writing the note, she used the Force to gently tape the note to C-3PO chest.

She smiled at her accomplishment, and quietly left the house with her backpack she packed last night.

She sprinted to the track she had designed.

The site also had a gym, which had weight machines of all kinds and all sorts of gym equipment. She wanted to fix the place up not just for herself, but anyone that is willing to go for a full exercise work out.

Before she went to Dagobah, Mara and she used it a lot. They spared one another all the time.

This morning she was alone and was happy for that. It allowed her to think of what she really wanted to do with her life now that she can go back to Earth or anywhere else for that matter.

Since the Stargate is fully operational, she was free to go where she pleased. She realized she has to make peace with her kidnapping and other horrific experiences before she put one toe through the Stargate.

What she has not told anyone, except for C-3PO, she had experienced a lot more than being an average slave.

When she was telling him some of what she could understand that she went through, she thought he would short circuit. She thought she would do the same. So far she had not, and she was grateful of that.

She took off her backpack, and set in on a bench. She unpacked it. She ran a couple of laps without the Force. She had to exercise her own body first before she could exercise her Force skills.

She did after all design the place to help release her tensions from her horrific experiences. It was also a darn good way to keep in shape. Unfortunately, the Force cannot get rid of body fat and build up muscle strength.

Right after the two laps, Sam concentrated on the Force to run three more laps. She was running a lot faster than before. It gave her a rush. It was nearly like flying in a jet. This time she was in control of her action through the Force. It was a perfect and wonderful experience.

After she stopped she saw Jack standing there. Sam walked up to him. Sam smiled, "Good morning." They kissed, and Jack replied the same.

"I saw you running very fast."

Sam replied, "If I was not running to the track and two laps before I used the Force, I would not be sweating at all."

She called the tower several feet on a bench with the Force. When she grabbed it, she dried her face and neck off. Without looking at it, she did the same with the bottle of water. After drinking a sip or two, she offered him a drink.

He took it, and took a swig. After drinking, he handed her back the bottle. He said, "What can you not do with the Force?"

She smiled after drinking from the bottle once more. "What I can do is not all that much. I have been in training for a little over a month now."

"How long will you be training?"

Sam wiped her face once more, "It depends. How I have been doing, Master Corran said it could be a year or two."

Sam attached the water bottle on her belt, and put the towel around her neck. Sam asked, "You sure you want to stay here that long?"

"I told you I will stay here all my life if I have to...just to be with you."

Sam smiled, "Thanks love."

Sam and Jack kissed passionately this time.

After the long passionate kiss, Sam just froze with her eyes closed. When Sam finally opened her eyes she was looking into his eyes.

"Did I tell you I love you?"

He acted like he was trying to remember something important. "I believe you have."

Sam smiled.

"Since my Master has given me the week off, I think I should take you all out for breakfast."

Just then, Daniel and Teal'c came in sight.

"You knew they were coming?"

Sam nodded with a smile on her face.

When they came in earshot, Sam asked, "Want to go out for breakfast?"

Daniel answered, "Yes. I am very hungry."

Sam smiled at him.

"Let me get cleaned up first. There is a shower in the gym. Give me a moment boys."

After Sam took off, Daniel asked Jack, "How is she doing."

Jack answered, "Under the circumstances, she is holding on."

Teal'c said, "I had a long talk with Mara Jade Skywalker last night. She thinks that Sam has dealt with something a lot worse than a normal slave, and that is horrific in itself. Mara told me that Sam has been talking to that gold humanoid droid."

Jack asked, "You mean C-3PO?"

Teal'c just nodded.

"She told me that last night. Even she cannot understand how she can so easily talk to him, and not one Jedi, including her Master."

Teal'c replied, "It might be due to the fact that she promised C-3PO to keep quiet about it."

Daniel stated, "That is not good. To Sam that can easily mean she has not said anything. No wonder she is still hurting. By talking to C-3PO under that promise is simply allowing him to be a storage container. Sam still has all that still in her."

Teal'c replied, "Maybe not. It might be that she has so much in her that it does not look like it is helping her. I think C-3PO made this promise on the condition that she talked to him."

"Could be. They appear to me to give that droid a lot of respect. There may be more to these droids, or at least that one then the sum of its parts."

Jack replied, "Mara and Luke was telling me last night that we could not have come at a better time. I am planning to stay with Sam. You two will need to go back to the SGC on Earth and tell Hammond."

Teal'c replied, "Since you are no longer in charge O'Neill, I cheerfully decline that order."

Daniel seconded the motion.

Teal'c said, "She is our friend as well. We will stay with her too. It is also by General Hammond's command that he did not want us to come back until we give him the power source to dial 9 chevrons. I personally do not have it on me. Master Bratac was not in any hurry to give it up anytime soon."

Sam came out and said with a smile, "Thanks for staying. Yes I am torn between two worlds, but I am happy you all are in mine."

The three of them replied, "Our pleasure."

Daniel asked, "How can we keep a secret from you?"

Sam answered with a devilish smile. "I did not monitor all of what you all have said, just the last part about staying here with me."

Daniel replied, "We meant it Sam. You mean everything to us."

Sam smiled, "You three mean everything to me. Buying breakfast is the least I can do for you. If I understand the General right, he wants me back as well as the power source. Since you all, and my Master will not allow me to travel through the Stargate anytime soon, then that means you three will have to stay with me."

Teal'c gave that look of extreme interest. "I do like your logic Padawan Sam Carter."

Sam smiled, "We can walk to where we will be eating if you like. It is not far."

Daniel replied, "I hope you have enough money to pay for all four of us?"

"Last night Mirax gave me a fair amount of credits. It does not cost much to eat here on Yavin 4 anyhow, so please get what you want."

It did not take them all that long to walk to the nearest cafe. Sam knew it had the best breakfast on Yavin 4, not counting Mirax cooking.

After they ate, she showed them around. She was starting to feel more of her ole self. That gave her more hope to cling to. She had her new friends in this galaxy and her old friends from Earth.

She was almost to the point she was thinking she was over all that hurt. The next stop was that bar. When she came in, everyone greeted her. She told everyone there, "I want you to meet SG1 from my home world."

Everyone was ever so happy to meet them.

The bartender said, "The round of drinks for Sam and her friends are on the house."

Everyone was having a wonderful time. She was indeed feeling like her regular self. After a time, she was looking elsewhere. Jack whispered in her ear, "There is someone that is very large. Is he one of those Huts you talked about?"

When she turned to look, she dropped her glass. It shattered. She froze in fear.

The first person that tortured her to the utmost in her life was standing right in front of her. Everyone in the bar knew who he was. From the looks of her expressions they had a clear idea what horrors she went through.

She cleared her mind of her fears, and answered Jack, "He is not a Hutt. His name is Telk."

A man near Jack whispered in Jack's Ear, "From the reaction that Sam has shown, he tortured her many, many times over." He also explained how. Jack got so angry he was about to jump out of his seat to kill that fat ass bastard.

The bartender said, "Let Sam do it. Trust me, it will do her the most good."

All the sudden nearly a couple of dozen men came inside right after Telk.

Jack whispered angrily, "That fat bastard is a coward!"

The first man that whispered to Jack said, "Since Terrell is in the hardest prison in the galaxy, this fat bastard, as you called him, is the head of the drug trafficking of a drug called spice."

A voice in the crowd said, "Sam he is all yours we will greet the rest!"

Before anyone knew it, there were flashes of lightening hitting all Telk's guards. After Teal'c, Jack, and Daniel turned off their zat guns, Teal'c replied, "Now he is yours."

She jumped from her table and charged at him.

After Telk finally saw her, he gave her a wicked smile.

She very angrily kicked that smile off his face.

As Telk fell on his very fat ass, she spitted out with all the anger in her, "You want to torture me, then you are going to have to do it with your bare hands!"

Telk replied, "My pleasure. Before Telk could fully stand, she did a martial art move to kick Telk's legs from under him. He fell hard on his back."

Spite his size, he was able to get up very quickly, and pull out a weapon. Before he had the chance to use it on Sam, she Karate chopped it out of his hand. She then swung her body to use all her might to kick, with both feet, him squarely in his chest.

Being so fat, Telk hit two tables in such a way that caused them to hit him at the same time like two large symbols. Moments afterward, Telk threw a table at her.

It was moving too fast for her to dodge it in time. She very quickly called her lightsaber and cut the table completely in two. The thrust of the table cause the two pieces to fly in opposite directions until they both ram into two different tables of opposite sides.

As quickly as the lightsaber cut the table, it was back on her belt. She said with the utmost hate, "Killing you, I will not need a lightsaber or the Force!"

"Many have tried bitch, and I am still alive. I will torture you a lot worse than I have ever done. When you cry for mercy, I will see you die with a drunkenness of laughter."

Sam allowed him to hit her couple of times before she kicked him ever so hard in the throat with her right foot. Telk nearly had a fountain of blood coming out of his mouth.

She yelled out, "Taste the blood of all that you have tortured and killed. Death is far too easy for the suffering you have caused for so many. I rather see you rot in the prison hold with Terrell."

Just then several Alliance guards came in and took Telk away.

SG1 raced to Sam's side.

Everyone cheered for Sam. Jack and Teal'c helped her to a nearby table. The blows that Telk swung at her crack a few ribs. Two more Alliance guards came with a medical gurney that floated in the air. Jack and Teal'c helped her onto it.

Sam put herself in a Force trance to help her body heal.

Daniel asked one of the guards after he did a bio-scan of Sam, "How is she?"

"She just broken a few ribs, but she is starting to heal. Sam must have strong abilities with the Force to heal herself this quickly."

Corran walked in, "Take her to the nearest hospital just in case."

The guard replied, "Yes sir."

Off Sam went.

Corran ordered all of Telk's guards to be removed immediately.

Corran then bowed at SG1, and thank them for helping Sam in defeating him.

Teal'c bowed back. "Thank you for training her. If it was not for that, she would have not spared his life. Sam has the honor of a Jedi Knight."

"Yes she does. She did not kill him because of what I taught her my Jaffa friend. She spared him because she finally escaped from the prison that son of a Hutt did to her."

Daniel asked with excitement, "So she is free now?"

Corran did not smile, "Not yet, but she has passed the halfway point."

Jack said, "Now she has to choose from both worlds."

"Yes she does, and she has chosen to be with your world. She does not care if you are still part of the Air Force or not. She will always be at your side. As long as I can still train her, she will become a great Jedi Knight."

"If she wants to go back to Earth right now, there are plenty of places to continue to train Sam at the SGC."

"For now my friends let's be at Sam's side."

Everyone at the bar said, "Tell Sam to have a speedy recovery from all of us."

Jack smiled, "I will. Thank you."

When they got to Sam's room, she was already sitting up. She gave them all a smile.

Jack said, "Wow! You kick his ass like no one's business."

Sam laughed, "He did ask for it."

Teal'c replied, "That would be an understatement beyond anything I can imagine."

"I thought of you three when I spared that ass hole."

Teal'c said honorably, "In that case and by tradition of this galaxy, SG1 owes you a life debt."

Jack and Daniel second the motion.

Sam gave them all a warmest smile she could give them. Daniel and Teal'c gave her a hug. Jack did the same thing, but he gave Sam a passionate kiss to go with it.

Jack said, "I love you Sam, and proud of you in holding back to do the right thing."

"After I had the time to think about what I did, I am proud of myself too. As I have said right there. Killing him would not do a damn bit of good. It would be wrong for all the others that have suffered under him. If I killed him, it would be like killing a mockingbird."

Corran was confused.

Daniel explained about a novel titled, "To Kill a Mockingbird."

"I see there are many wonders on Earth, but I knew that the moment I laid eyes on Sam."

"Thank you Master."

Corran said, "Sam it will be an honor to call you a full Jedi Knight."

Sam protested, "Master! Not now."

Corran smiled, "Not now my Padawan. You have done the greatest thing any Jedi Knight has ever done, and I am proud of you than I could ever be. I also would like to have you with me as much as possible."

"It has been an honor to serve under you Master. Even when I become a Knight, I will always show you the same respect and love as I have done."

Sam cringed a little. She was not fully healed.

Jack said, "Everyone at the bar said to have a speedy recovery."

Sam smiled. Sam closed her eyes and put herself into another Force trance, to heal herself completely this time.

The medical droid came in. "I take it that Sam is healing herself again?"

Corran answered, "Yes she is. She should be fully recovered by late this evening."

The medical droid said, "I will come back and check on her then."

After the droid left, Corran said to them, "I now will leave her in great hands."

Daniel tried to get Corran to stay.

"It is meant for all of you to be at her side when she wakes up. It was you all that made the difference in Sam's life today."

Jack said, "Thank you...Master Corran."

Corran smiled before he walked off.

SG1 stayed with Sam all night long. When Sam finally woke up, Sam smiled at them all.

Teal'c asked, "How do you feel?"

"Tired. I am healed, but tired from it all."

The medical droid came in. He said, "You are up."

He went to the controls near the bed.

The droid pressed a few buttons. After a few moments the droid said, "Sam appears to be fine. She just needs to sleep for the rest of the evening. When she wakes up, she can leave."

Sam replied, "I'm too tired to argue with you."

Teal'c said, "Let me stay with Sam. I do not need sleep. I should have no problem meditating right here."

The medical droid said, "I can lower the light to any level you prefer."

Jack said, "I rather stay here too."

Sam insisted, "Jack, get your rest...Please."

Jack replied with a grin, "I am too tired to argue with you."

Sam smiled.

Daniel said, "Good night Sam."

"Good night."

Jack gave Sam a good night kiss.

Both Jack and Daniel left.

When Sam went back to sleep, Teal'c told the medical droid to lower the lights. When the lights were at the right level, the droid quietly left.

Sam quietly said, "One day I would love to meditate with you, Teal'c."

"It would be an honor for us to do that. It is an honor to be at your side once more. Rest now from your ordeal today, so one day you can heal from all that you have suffered. Good night, my friend."

To help her fall asleep, she forced herself to remember all the wonderful adventures she had at the SGC.

Before she fell asleep she said, "I will heal from them, thank you." The thank you she was referring was not only for them being there in person, but all the memories they gave her while being a part of SG1.

The next morning Teal'c and Sam was already up when Jack, Daniel, Mara, and Corran came in.

Mara smiled, "How do you feel?"

"Like I slept far too much. I am not used to it here or on Earth. I feel that I need to..."

Corran interrupted, "Walk around that track of yours."

"Okay. I will walk and take it easy. I think I did enough to deal with my negative feelings for a while."

Mara said, "I am sorry I missed it. Jack told me the explicit details, but there is nothing like being there."

Sam smiled, "Being here in this room is enough for me."

Mara smiled, "You are a sweet person Sam. I am happy to know you."

Sam smiled back, "I was thinking the same thing about you girlfriend."

The medical droid said, "Sam Carter, you are allowed to leave. Please take care of yourself."

Sam stood up and said, "I have all these men with me. I cannot see myself any other than being safe."

Teal'c said, "Indeed."

They all left the room. There was a transport waiting.

Sam replied, "Hold it guys. I am not pregnant!"

Daniel replied with a smile, "Just take it as a thank you for all the guys at the bar."

Sam smiled, "Those nuts. I think I must have hit some of them too hard."

Mara laughed.

They all allowed Sam to enter first. Jack followed, so he could sit right beside her. When everyone else entered, the driver drove to Sam's track and field. Sam had a big smile on her face when she realized everyone at the bar was there.

When Sam finally came out of the transport, she laughed with delight. "It is wonderful to see you all here."

The bartender said, "The least we can do for someone that gave my bar the best fight of the century."

Sam laughed. Sam gave the bartender a hug. "Thank you."

The bartender said, "For what you did yesterday, the drinks you get for now on are on me. That includes your friends."

Sam just smiled. Jack handed Sam a drink.

The bartender replied, "Counting this one my friend."

"What will I get if I beat the hell out of the person that is responsible of bringing me here in the first place?"

One of the bar members said, "Spite how you got here, I will be sad as hell when the day you leave us."

Sam replied, "So will I. You all are the greatest."

Everyone gathered around Sam.

They all said, "HIP, HIP HURRAY! HIP, HIP HURRAY! HIP, HIP HURRAY!"

Sam was crying for joy.

Jack said, "I finally did something to surprise you."

Sam asked with astonishment, "You are responsible for all this?"

Jack smiled.

Corran answered, "Jack designed the entire thing."

Sam gave Jack a big smile. Sam gave him a big hug. After the hug she gave him a big kiss.

The sunrise glowed through the clouds behind them as they kissed ever so passionately. Everyone cheered. Both Sam and Jack smiled as they were kissing. For a moment they stopped kissing, and just looked into each other's eyes. It did not take long before they were caressing each other and kissing once more.

Just then sun rays burst through the clouds. If one looked at Sam and Jack at the right angle, it would look like they both together wore a halo of majestic light that was shining into the heavens.

The bartender said, "They do love each other."

Corran replied, "Yes they do."

Mara Jade Skywalker replied, "I see a wedding in their future."

That night Sam lay in the bed with Jack. All they did was lay close and kiss each other ever so passionately. They also caressed each other. They did not have to do any talking, but they did communicate through their love.

It was not long till they fell asleep in each other's arms. They looked extremely peaceful as they slept. They had their arms around each other that looked so graceful. It is something that one might see in a beautiful painting, the painting of love.


	11. Chapter 11: Stargate Command

**Chapter 11: Stargate Command**

After the week of spending time with her friends from Earth, Sam went back to her Jedi training. Her friends at the bar were getting ready for a wedding.

They wanted to make this the best moment in Sam's life. After all she needed some darn good memories of this world.

Mara Jade Skywalker took Teal'c and Daniel to Dagobah, where the Stargate was held, so they can go back to Earth. Mara knew that Sam and Jack's family and friends would want to be at the wedding.

As they were flying to Dagobah, Mara asked, "Will these chevrons change if we moved the Stargate?"

Teal'c answered, "If you only use one Stargate in this galaxy, no. There are no planets that can be that close to any constellation to make that much of a difference as far as dialing into the Stargate. It is when a galaxy uses more than one Stargate things are much different."

Mara replied, "I thought so. Not into astronomy like Jack, but this is not my first time flying into space. For the time being, us Jedi Knights are not planning to use more than one Stargate."

Teal'c asked, "Where are you planning to move the Stargate?"

"We Jedi have been talking about Coruscant. It can be better protected there. I am sure that Earth will be sending a number of people through the Stargate for Sam and Jack's wedding. It will be better for the wedding to be in Coruscant than Yavin 4."

Teal'c replied, "Since very few know about the Stargate Program on Earth, it may take some time before all can be sent through."

Mara sighed, "I guess if I were to believe no one else lived in the universe, I would panic too. I also would give everyone the opportunity to learn there are other life forms living throughout the galaxy and the universe."

"The Tau'ri are very curious people, but they do seem to have great fear for what they do not understand."

Mara spouted out, "That should change!"

"Indeed it should. I am hoping they will start to do so once the friends and family of Sam and Jack come to this galaxy. Once they start to see the reality of what is out there, they will have no reason to fear it."

Daniel said, "Since I am one of those Tau'ri, I can state that we can use our irrational fears to our advantages. We can easily turn that fear to understanding and respect of different cultures. Earth has many, many cultures throughout its history."

Mara said, "When we went to search for the missing Jedi Knights that had to scatter after the Clone Wars, we had come across several worlds like Earth. They have thought they were the only living beings in the galaxy. Sometimes it was very hard to control the panic, but in time they came to realize we were no different."

Teal'c stated, "Since you all have the ability to see things with the Force..."

Mara interrupted, "The Force cannot always calm a storm, especially if people insist in creating them." Mara paused for a moment. "Teal'c, trust me. I believe the people of Earth are less likely to panic. It is always the politicians that distort things. They have done it here on many worlds, and I am sure they do it with all the nations on Earth."

"If the people of Earth had the chance to have a true voice, then they would change a lot of the bunk that goes on. It has been done on countless worlds here, and it can be done on Earth. Living beings are really not all that different. I have seen more than my share of all kinds of life forms in this galaxy. Earth is ready to travel through the Stargate once given the chance."

When they landed and got to the Stargate, Teal'c said, "If you have to contact us, please dial the chevrons that I have given you. Tell the person or persons you meet that you know me. Just telling them you are a Jedi Knight should give you the royal treatment from the start. They can either relay the message to the SGC, or send you to Earth from Chulak."

Mara said, "Once the Stargate is moved, Earth should be able to dial to Coruscant. I will let you know when our Stargate is set up. May the Force be with you."

When Teal'c and Daniel arrived at Chulak, they immediately dialed for Earth. They first made verbal conversations before going through the Stargate to Earth. When they got hold of the SGC, the DHD officer got the General. The General darted to the communications room.

General Hammond said, "Teal'c it is great to hear from you. I take it that you found Sam?"

Teal'c told him all that had happened in a galaxy far, far away."

"You are right. It will take some time to gather everyone. As you know this will cross some lines in keeping this base the best kept secret in the world, but I have to agree with Master Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker. We need to slowly get everyone on Earth see the wonders we have experienced."

Teal'c said, "We can see how everyone reacts when they experience all the different life forms on Coruscant."

"You and Dr. Jackson are welcome to come to the SGC anytime you are ready."

The two of them did so immediately.

After a complete physical from Dr. Frasier, they were allowed to talk to the families and friends of Sam and Jack.

The wedding was not anytime soon, but they did invite some to go through the Stargate to at least see what it would be like on a different world and galaxy. Some of the close family members could help set up the wedding. Having them do the invitations would indeed be very interesting.

* * *

Corran was teaching Sam to do more physical things with the Force than just running. With Jack's help, Corran set up an obstacle course near Sam's calisthenics center on Coruscant. The course starts off easy, but as she continues, it will get harder and harder. She could rely on her Air Force training to the easy part, but the rest she would have to use the Force completely to finish it successfully.

Jack smiled, "Ready grasshopper?"

"As I ever can be."

Corran said, "Go!"

Sam jumped to it. As expected, Sam was doing good at first. Since Sam is new in concentrating deep in the Force, she nearly fell on the ground.

Before she did, Sam used the Force to slow her decent before hitting bottom. Sam was able to land on her feet like a seasoned cat."

After being on her feet, Sam cursed.

Corran replied, "Do not accept all defeats as failures Sam. Just keep pushing forward. I want you to keep at it until you make it over this hurdle."

Sam tried it a dozen more times, before she achieved her goal.

When she came up close to her Master and Jack, she asked, "Since I am the grasshopper, I take it I will become a Knight once I complete this course?"

Corran thought for a moment and said, "If you can do it efficiently enough, then we will see. It will take a great deal to complete this course. It is not the course that is the issue. It is learning all you need to know before you become a Knight. When you do concentrate on the Force, you will do great, but you do not concentrate on the Force enough my Padawan. You must do it all the time."

"There are some things I rather do without help."

"That is why you have failed the first hurdle. It is also why you have not opened up enough to your feelings regarding your time here before Mara Jade rescued you."

Sam slumped. She knew her Master was right. She needs to allow others to be part of her life regarding her raw emotions.

Sam was wondering if whoever kidnapped her was using that against her. _"Could it be that simple to just share these horrific feelings with others?"_

Sam has always thought she would scare others away by sharing her negative feelings, especially the one she has received here in this galaxy.

Corran continued, "Sam when you use a tool like the Force, it will not take away anything from your life, but enhance it. You do not see me slouching around. I use the Force constantly. I have to admit, I would like the Force to make me a better cook."

Sam laughed. "I think you are a great cook, Master."

Corran smiled, "Break time over. This time use the Force. This is not the United States Air Force Academy. This is your Jedi training, so get to it."

Sam smiled, and went back to the course.

She started at it again. She was able to pass the first obstacle she had an issue with before. She was able to pass a several more hurtles. Her Master stopped her where she was at. He instructed her to start over, and stop at that point. Sam did as she was told.

After a few rounds on the course, she suddenly got a feeling from the Force. She smiled and turned around to where her Master was located.

Sam said, "Dad!"

Sam ran to him.

Jacob said, "Doing good work Sammy."

She smiled, "Thanks dad. I never thought I would see you again."

They both hugged like they have not hugged each other in a hundred years.

After hugging, Jacob asked her daughter with a smile, "Want to talk to your ole man?"

She answered, "Sure dad. I have wanted to do that for a long time."

They walked a distance from Corran and Jack.

Jacob asked, "How do you feel baby?"

Sam sighed, "I am trying to deal with what has happened to me lately."

Jacob frowned, "Closing everyone else out again?"

"I have been dealing with my feelings for so long by myself."

"What you faced after your mother's death is a hell of a lot different than what you have been through here in this galaxy. I do not know what you been through. No one does because you will not tell anyone."

Sam replied, "I have been talking to C-3PO."

"Why have you not talked to everyone else?" I am sure C-3PO is a good individual to share your feelings with, but he is only a droid. He appears to me more than a simple machine, but these new friends of yours, including your Jedi Master, are flesh and blood. They are here for you Sam. You need to allow them to help you. They cannot do that if you are staying silent."

Sam was feeling sad, and she showed it.

"Dad, I do not know why, but every time I try to talk about how I feel, it hurts too much."

Sam's father stated, "It will not stop hurting until you let it out. Stop being stubborn. Now that you beat the crap out of this Telk fellow, you should not have that many places to hide behind."

Sam said with a smile, "I do feel a lot better after I did that."

"I am sure that whoever took you from us has somehow made it harder for you to talk. You do not need to let that bastard win either. I cannot come close to understand what you been through Sammy, but will you please focus on opening up more. You might need to allow this energy field, the Force, to help you do that."

Sam nodded, "I will start to do that more."

"You do that baby."

"I am so happy to see you dad."

Jacob smiled, "Same here. If you do not mind, I will be staying for a while with you in this galaxy."

"What about the Tok'ra? You are one of the big wigs there."

"Yes I am, but you are more important to me. Besides, if anything happens in Goa'uld town, they will contact me here."

"How are things going regarding them?"

"For the time being they are keeping quiet. That is why I am going to stay with you."

"Dad, I have been wondering if it was one of the Goa'uld system Lords are responsible in kidnapping me. They would be the perfect candidate."

It was Selmak that spoke next, "The Tok'ra High Council has thought that. So far we have not come up with any leads to your kidnapping from any Goa'uld."

"Who could have done this?"

"That is a very good question. I talked to your Jedi Master on our investigation. He told me that the Jedi Knights have come up with nothing on their end. If someone is this elusive, then kidnapping you had a very damn good reason. Being simply a slave was not the height of your kidnapping."

"I know that I am here to be broken down." Sam explained what she had been feeling all during her time as a slave.

"I agree with you. These deep foreboding feelings did not originate from you. They were deliberately given to you. Some of the Tok'ra are here. I will talk to the Jedi High Council on having us help them find whoever is responsible. If the Goa'uld is here in this galaxy, then we will know. It is very interesting that the Jaffa people have known about the Jedi Knight and the Tok'ra does not know one thing about them."

Sam replied, "That is odd."

"No matter, things will reveal themselves in time. As for your issues you are facing. We Tok'ra have faced many, many horrors. I think I can rightfully say you are as strong as a Tok'ra."

Sam smiled, "Just keep my father safe. He is the only one I have."

Jacob said, "So that is it. You think you are protecting me by keeping silent?"

"Dad it is a lot more than that. As you know it hurt me very much when I lost mom. I thought I lost you forever when I was taken."

"I am here Sam. Like Jack, I am not going anywhere. Yes, I will have to go back to the Tok'ra High Council, and get bored as hell in their meetings. If it was not for them, I would not be here. You have these Jedi Knights. I think you owe them the same courtesy."

Some of Sam's raw feelings were starting to surface. Sam was about to cry over them. Her father got her not to hold them back.

"Let it out. I am here." She did let it out. Sam buried her face in her father's chest and cried. Her father said to her, "It is okay."

Sam replied while still crying, "No it is not dad. I cannot get over all that have died in the mines. I feel I am responsible."

Jacob gently moved her daughter's head so she could look right at him.

"You did not force them down there. You did not make them slaves."

Sam was not convinced, "I was responsible for keeping them alive."

Jacob lovingly said, "Sam you are hurting yourself like you have done with all the others when you were a teenager. You cannot be responsible for others. Spite how hard you will try. There will be people that will still go the wrong way. Sometimes they see the light, but most will always refuse to change. It has nothing to do with you, but them."

Sam started to dry her face off with her hands.

"It is who I am. I cannot simply allow others to go down the wrong path without helping them."

"You must have missed a special someone along the way."

Sam was puzzled, "What are you talking about, dad?"

Jacob gave her little girl a smile, "I am talking about not helping yourself. It seems that person is in plenty of hurt. Why not go to her and help her."

Sam gave a half smile and full of sadness look, "Thanks dad."

Jacob replied, "Any time love. That is what fathers are supposed to do. I read it somewhere."

Sam laughed.

* * *

General Hammond was in his office when Major Davis knocked on his door.

Hammond replied, "Come in!"

Major Davis entered.

General Hammond said, "Please have a seat. I called you here to tell you that you are going to be the active commander of the base while I am with Sam and SG1."

Major Davis replied, "I was briefed by the President on that. I told him that I was only a Major."

General Hammond replied, "Not anymore Colonel. Starting tomorrow at 08:00, you will be a Lt. Colonel of the United States Air Force. Congratulations!"

Davis replied to Hammond's handshake, and saluted him.

Lt. Colonel Davis asked, "Sir, how long will you be gone?"

"Paul, you know how much SG1 means to me. I feel that I need to be with them."

"Will you be retiring?"

"I was supposed to be retired a long time ago. If it was not for SG1 going back to 1969, I might not have been the commander here."

"I will keep the light running when you all decide to come back."

"I sent a notice to the President. If I do not come back anytime soon, I suggest that you be promoted to at least a one star General, and become the next commander of the SGC."

Paul was about to protest.

Hammond replied, "I am sure not in the hell going to give the SGC to the damn NID!"

Paul understood, "No, I would not either."

"You are about the only one I trust with the keys to this place. You also know more about what the hell is going on here than I do. I assure you, as I am standing here today, if I had hair on my head, I would lose every bit of it."

Lt. Colonel Davis laughed.

General Hammond looked at his watch. "My granddaughters should be here in 15 minutes. Their parents left through the Stargate already. Good luck."

Hammond walked off to finish getting ready for them.

It was not long for him to be with her granddaughters in the Gate Room, There were other family members waiting to go through the Stargate for the first time.

One of Hammond's granddaughters said, "Is this where you go through every day?"

"I have gone through it a couple of times, but I usually stay here."

The other granddaughter asked, "Is Sam on the other end?"

"She is to where we are going, yes?"

Finally all 9 chevrons were dialed. After the thrust of the wormhole connecting to the Stargate, everyone was amazed and frighten at the same time.

General Hammond said, "It is nothing to be afraid of. You simply walk through."

Someone asked, "We will be where Sam and Jack are once we get on the other side?"

Hammond answered, "On one of the planets in that galaxy, yes. I was told that the Stargate on the other end is on a planet called Coruscant."

When they all arrived, Senator Mon Mothma was there to greet them.

She said with a warm smile, "Welcome to Coruscant. We are happy to have you all from Earth."

One of the family members asked, "Where are Jack and Sam?"

Mon Mothma answered, "Sam is being trained at the Jedi Knight Academy. Jack is with her. I have a transport ready for you to be taken your apartments. From there you will be taken to where the wedding ceremony will be located, so all of you can work on the wedding."

Another family member asked, "I thank you for all you have done for us here. I am more concerned with my sister, Sam Carter. Can I at least see her?"

Mon Mothma answered, "I will let her know you are here. It might be better for her to come to you, yes?"

Sam's brother answered with a smile, "Yes that would be great, thank you."

Hammond and his granddaughters staid near the Stargate while Mon Mothma escorted the others to their transport. When she came back, she smiled at the girls.

Mon Mothma asked, "How did you like traveling through the Stargate?"

They both answered, "COOOOLL!"

Mon Mothma smiled, "I thought it was cool too. I met your Grandfather at the SGC on Earth."

Mon Mothma looked at General Hammond. "It is great to see you again."

"Same here Senator. How is Sam doing?"

"Under the circumstances she appears to be doing good. I have another transport to carry the three of you to her now, if you are ready?"

George Hammond smiled, "Yes we are."

This ride Mon Mothma went with them. As the transport took off, one of George's granddaughters asked, "What is a Jedi Knight?"

"They are guardians of justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. They do this by manipulating the Force."

Both of the girls asked, "The Force?"

Mon Mothma smiled, "The Force is an energy field generated by all living things. It surrounds and penetrates everything, binding the galaxy together. Like any energy field, the Force can be manipulated. There are two sides of the Force: the light side which is for peace, knowledge, and serenity. The dark side is anger, fear, and aggression."

One of the girls asked, "Since Sam still has a lot of anger and suffering in her, will she become part of the dark side?"

Mon Mothma answered with a smile, "No she will not. Yes she still has anger and a lot of hurt in her, but she will be fine."

George said to his granddaughters, "Sam is a lot stronger than she thinks. She is holding on very well."

At the Jedi Academy, Cassandra was with Sam. Cassandra said, "I see you are acting like everything is okay. Now tell me the truth."

Sam looked at Cassandra.

"None of that look. I know you butthead. You are hurting inside."

Sam looked away. Sam said, "I am hurting inside. I am a lot better than I was, but now, I do not know."

Cassandra said, "Girl you do know. Right now you are having your emotions spinning in all directions."

Sam replied jokingly, "And I can still walk straight."

They both laughed.

"When you are ready to talk girl, I am here. If you do not, I will kick you in the ass."

Sam replied, "Being violent are we?"

"Not like you are doing to yourself."

Sam sighed. "It is not that at all. Something is making me think that I am responsible for all the bad things that have happen around my life here. I know that I am a softy for the underdog, but not like this."

"You are not responsible for everything in life Sam. I tried to tell you that before."

Sam smiled, "Yes you have. This is much different. I do not know how or what, but it is like someone has taken control of who I am."

Cassandra replied, "Look at me girl."

She did so.

Cassandra continued, "You are Sam Carter, and you are about to Marry the man of your dreams. No one is controlling you anymore."

"Then why do I still feel this way?"

Cassandra answered, "That is simple knuckle head. You were kidnapped from all the ones you loved. You saw Jack getting shot, and thought he was killed. You were tortured by people that did not know you. Shall I go on?"

Sam smiled at her. "Have I told you that I love you girl?"

"I think you mentioned it a few times."

The two of them hugged.

"You better get back to that course, and become the best damn Jedi Knight in the fleet."


	12. Chapter 12: Faith is Everything

**Chapter 12: Faith is Everything**

As Sam was continuing with her Jedi training, she did not realize that retired General George Hammond was quietly watching her.

He was amazed on how she was doing in her training. He knew a great deal about Samantha Carter. He came to realize she had an incredible knack in adapting to new things very quickly. What George was so amazed about was how she could learn to use this Force. Sam was behaving as she used the Force for years.

It was when Sam took a break she felt from the Force that her old boss was very close. All she had to do was look a few feet from her.

Sam gave him a smile and a salute. George saluted back. George said with a smile, "It is so good to see you again Sam."

She replied, "It is so good to see you again sir."

George told her that he was officially retired, and just call him George.

Sam smiled, "That will not be easy to do. I got use to calling you sir."

"Well you will have to get use to something new. I mean that Sam. That is an order."

They both hugged each other.

"Spite what you have been through, how do you feel?"

"It will take time, but I have to admit I am much better than I have been. I am just doing my best to find faith in myself once again."

"How is that doing?"

Sam sat down. "Sometimes it is easy, and other times I just do not know. I think it would be best if I knew why I was taken and brought here. I love being trained to be a Jedi Knight, but why me? There are over six billion people on Earth, why in the hell was I chosen to be in a galaxy far, far away. Now that I am here the more I learn about the Force, the more I feel that I have a responsibility of bridging Earth and this galaxy, full of Jedi Knights, together."

George sat down. "How is that making you feel after what you been through?"

Sam answered, "Sir..." She smiled, "I mean George, at the moment I do not know how I feel. It just feels like there is a lot to sort out. I do not know what my top priorities to what are not."

"I have no clue to what it is to be a Jedi Knight, but I know that you are meant to be one. After watching you do what you were doing on this..." He pointed to Sam's training course. "I know that you have learned so much in the little time you have been freed from your captors. As far as having faith in yourself Sam, you have it. I think you need to start using it. I know you far too well to know that Sam Carter never gives up on anything."

"I was talking to dad and Selmak earlier. We concluded that these foreboding feelings I have been implanted in me."

George replied, "I have to agree as well."

Sam gave him an odd look.

"Do not tell me you forgotten about how you felt before you went on your last mission at the SGC?"

He did not give her a chance to answer, "I believe without a doubt that what you felt there is what you are going through now."

Sam replied sadly, "Yes they are with a more intensification."

"Stop blaming yourself for what has happened. If you can see past all those forebodings, I know you will see what everyone else is seeing in you."

Sam sighed, "I have tried. Believe me, but something is keeping me from seeing past all of it."

Corran said, "It is a strong conditional response. No matter how much you try to push past it, you are always going to be dragged back into the same state."

Sam looked at her Master and said, "It is driving me crazy."

Corran stated, "You are not crazy Sam. I wish you will stop downing yourself."

Sam replied, "Yes Master. I try my best, but..."

Corran interrupted, "Sam! You know better. I take it if you talked like this at the SGC, you would not be allowed to continue."

George stated very clearly, "Hell no, she would not, at least not under my command!"

Corran said, "Then do not do it here anymore!"

Corran ordered her to continue with her training.

Sam replied, "Yes Master."

When Sam started back, Corran smiled at George Hammond, "I am Corran Horn. It is great to meet the commander where Sam worked."

George replied with a smile, "Good to meet you finally."

"George, Sam is one strong person, but she has too much of Jack's stubbornness in her."

George laughed, "Tell me something I do not know. Whatever Sam had faced before you all got to know her, I want you to know she is a very kind, and the best damn officer I have ever been associated with. I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you have given her this opportunity to be a Jedi Knight. She needs to belong here."

"It is more than she has no place to call home. Sam is in two worlds, and afraid of returning to Earth."

"It could be she is afraid of going back and be taken again."

"That is her excuse, but that is not why she is afraid to go back."

George looked puzzled, "What is it then?"

"She seems to have lost faith in herself. Before we rescued her, she felt that she was alone in the universe."

"Who could do this to her?"

Corran answered in deep sadness, "I really do not know. We have search for any possible individuals that would have the ability to do this to Sam or anyone, but we have not found any leads."

"The Tok'ra, in which Sam's father is a part of, thinks it might be these Goa'uld that are doing this. So far we have not found any Goa'uld here in our galaxy."

George was quiet in thought. He finally came up with an idea. "What would have happened if one of you Jedi Knights were taken over by these Goa'uld symbiotes?"

"For nearly a year now, we have lost a Jedi Knight. He does possess great powers with the Force, and great arrogance. If he is willfully united with one of these Goa'uld symbiotes, then it can explain a lot of things. It is possible that they can delude us Jedi without any traces."

"Since you have SG1 here, they can find this person."

Corran said calmly, "I thank you for your offer, but Earth should not be fighting our battles."

George smiled, "No offense, but Earth is already involved. Sam is from Earth. I for one believe that she is somehow put in position to be responsible for bridging this galaxy to ours. SG1 has already made their roots here in this galaxy. They are just as much a part of what is going on here as you all are."

"You have a point. I guess I have been too protective of Sam and her friends."

George smiled warmly, "For that I thank you. Trust me Master Jedi. They can take care of themselves."

Corran smiled, "I have seen them in action. Those C4 explosives can do a lot of damage."

George laughed, "If I know SG1, they did the damage."

Corran smiled, "From what I saw and know of them now, I have to agree with you."

George thought for a moment. "You appear to know more about Sam now than the rest of us. What do you think of having her go back to Earth, even for a short time? Would it help or hurt her at this moment?"

Corran thought over those questions. He then looked at his Padawan. "That is a very interesting. How fearful I see Sam when she even talks about Earth, she would completely freak out if she was asked to go back. On the other hand, I think facing those fears of returning will see how futile they are. You or one of her family would be the best to ask her to return. I do not think any of us Jedi telling her to go back to Earth will do the trick."

"That is one hell of a conditional response that Sam has if she is to fear returning to where she came from."

Corran said with sincerity, "That is what makes our finding out who in the hell has gone out of their way to kidnap her, bring her here in this galaxy, and go out of their way to keep her here at all cost our top priority. If we do not, we could lose Sam completely."

George replied in frustration, "I be damned if I let that happen."

"Same here George."

* * *

Later on that day, someone sent Sam's brother to where Sam was training. It was not long before Sam felt him with the Force.

Sam spouted out while on her training course, "Mark!"

"Keep at what you are doing sis. I will just watch."

Sam did continue. She had to go three more rounds before her Master wanted her to stop. When she did finish, Sam jumped high in the air, and landed a few feet in front of her brother.

Mark said, "Show off. You do not have to prove to me anything."

Sam smiled, "It was a little showing off. I also wanted to see if I could jump to where you were sitting."

Mark asked, "Well, how are you doing?"

Sam called a towel to her. When she caught it, she dried her face and neck off. Sam put the towel around her neck and sat down. "The Jedi training is doing great."

"I can see that bonehead. I was talking about why you are here in this galaxy in the first place."

"What have they told you so far?"

"I do not give a rat's ass what they said to me. I want to hear how you feel from you."

Sam sighed, "Gone through hell would be an understatement. Mark I have never hurt so much in my entire life. I was tortured beyond everything that can be done on Earth. I screamed in pain due to what was inflicted on me without having any physical damage. That means I was tortured longer because I lived through it. Every part of my body was being tortured at once. On top of that, I was forced to see Jack get shot at over and over, and I could not do one fucking thing about it. The harder I tried to block it out of my mind, the stronger it got." Sam started to cry.

Mark gave her a quiet brotherly hug. He did not say anything. How could he. What could he say to ease what she had gone through?

Sam was not done. "When I was in the most horrible filthiest cell imaginable, somehow I was forced with foreboding feelings as I was the only living being alive. When Terrell bought me, I felt more humiliated. Alas, I was put in charge of keeping everyone alive." Sam cried even harder.

Sam dried her face off and continued, "You know me. Knowing there was no hope to keep any of them alive, I kept on trying. That was what really destroyed me inside. They died spite all that I have done to save them. Mark how in the hell am I going to stay sane with all those memories?"

Mark said calmly, "I know now that what you are going through is a psychological conditioning. Yes you do love to help those are in need, but what you are saying right now is not the Sam I know and love. Listen to yourself. Does that sound like you?"

Sam just shook her head.

"I must be losing my mind then."

Mark replied with a brotherly smile, "No, you are not. If you were, how can you love Jack as much as you have here in this galaxy?"

Sam smiled, "Thanks bro."

Mark just smiled.

After allowing Sam to compose herself, he asked, "Just for a short time, why not go to Earth just to see it again. You can then come back here and complete your training."

Sam was about to freak out in just thinking about going back to Earth. "Mark, please never ask me to do that again!"

Mark did not understand. "What makes you so afraid in going back?"

Sam was shaking like a leaf. "I am afraid that I will be kidnapped, and go through all that I been through if not more. Mark, I never want to go through again on half of what I have experienced."

Listen to yourself! It is one of those damn psychological conditioning again. You have been through the damn Stargate hundreds of times. I cannot believe that you can be so afraid of going through it this time."

Sam still shaking replied, "If it is a psychological conditioning, then it is the most damning one I know of." How I feel..."

Mark interrupted, "It sounds like it to me that you need to stop going by how you feel. Use this Force of yours. After all it allowed you to jump all the way to here from where you were. Mark looked at the distance between him and the course she was on. "I say it is about 24 feet."

"If you can jump that distance without a scratch on you, then this Force can guide you out of this conditioning."

Sam just sat there with a blank look on her face.

"What you have been through, I would start to lose faith in God, my family, friends, and even myself. You just need to keep grabbing your faith after it wiggles through your fingers. Once you start having a better grip on your past life, you will see what everyone has seen in you."

"Mark, I do not want to be what I once was. It is not just what I have been through that is making this decision. Lately I feel for some reason I have some grand purpose in being here. Being kidnapped and tortured was not part of the plan. Just the same, I am here and free. That was not part of my captor's plan."

"Why are you here?"

"I do not have the slightest clue. As I have continued to grow in the Force, this feeling becomes stronger and stronger. Right now it is a feeling. One day the reason of all this craziness will be revealed."

"Hold on tight to those thoughts, Sam."

"I am Mark. Trust me I am. That is why I have not gone completely out of my mind. I know everyone has said that I am sane and normal. Please believe me, it is a lot worse than anyone knows. I cannot explain it, and maybe that is the reason why I have not told anyone other than C-3PO."

"Why did you tell C-3PO?"

"The question should be why I have not told everyone?"

"Why have you not done that?"

"Believe it or not Mark, everyone's life could be in danger if I did spill the beans."

"Is this what you believe to be true, or is this another conditioning?"

"The reason why I was sent here puts everyone in danger enough already. Think about it Mark. Would you go out of your way to go to another planet just for one person?"

"If it was a very damn good reason, yes I would." Mark realized what Sam was telling her. Mark blurted out, "Shit in hell girl!"

"That is exactly why I have kept quiet. I hurt like hell, but how much will I hurt if everyone gets attacked if I spill the beans. I even have not told C-3PO everything. I think half of his circuits have frozen already from what I did tell him. What I have been going through is not your average everyday grab the girl and torture her for ransom from her family or whomever.

Mark put both hands on top of his head over the magnitude of what his sister had told him.

Mark said with confusion, "I do not understand it all, but I have to say, I believe you. I think you need to tell at least your Master what you just told me."

"To be honest with you, he was monitoring our conversations."

"How?"

"I asked him to. The means was by the Force. By now, he has told Luke, Mara, Jack, and the others."

Mark smiled, "You can read minds?"

"No. Just monitor things. It is a way Jedi Knights can communicate with each other outside of technology. I have even communicated with Jack and SG1 before they came here."

"Cool!"

Sam smiled, "It is a lot better than yelling out the window."

Mark sighed, "I wished I can stay here with you."

"Your life is on Earth. Mine is here."

Corran yelled out. "No Sam! Your life is on your own world. Yes you are training to be a great Jedi, but your life is on Earth. When you do go back, you will see that. Don't worry, no one here is going to run you off, but you cannot stay here when your place is on Earth."

Sam looked at her Master. "I cannot go back to Earth if I am going to fear it like the plague."

"You are correct. That is why I have decided that you need to meditate on that."

Sam nodded.

Corran asked Mark, "Would you like to join in this meditation?"

"What do I need to do?"

"Simply meditate. Allow Sam to feel your presence while she is meditating in the Force."

Mark looked at Sam, and back at Corran, "I will do it."

Corran was about to walk off. Sam asked, "Master?"

"You need to focus on your brother and not me my Padawan. You need to start focusing more and more on Earth than of this galaxy. How else will you break from this psychological conditioning?"

She smiled at Mark. "I know what to do. I do this on my own a lot, even when it is not required by Master Corran."

Sam stood up, and asked Mark to follow her. When they got to the destination, she asked her brother to have a seat with his legs crossed.

Sam said with her eyes closed, "Now we meditate."

She used the Force to feel her brother in every way. She was feeling what it is to be a person from Earth that is in a strange world. She understood what her Master wanted her to do. See with the Force of what it is to be someone from Earth.

She realized that she was stripped from her home world. That was why she was feeling as bad as she had. Who would not feel that way if they had their home world removed from their inner most being?

What was bothering her was not being away from Earth, but being away from her true self. Her heart is of Earth. That is why Master Corran told her she belonged on Earth.

The more she used the Force on her brother, the more she was reprogramming her soul. Before she could even think of going back home, she had to be herself. She did not have to be in the Air Force. She came to realize she was not that same person she was before she was forcibly removed. She had to be herself once again

Mark was what will make the difference in her life from now on. Even when Mark is back on Earth doing his daily routine, she will be using the Force to follow him. The evil that has been done to Samantha Carter would be broken down one day at a time.

* * *

The next morning Sam was at her gymnasium, but not for her morning exercises. Sam and Jack were there for their bridal shower. They had their family and friends there with them.

"Jack and I dearly thank you for taking your time to come here, and not freaking out with all the different life forms here on Coruscant."

One of Jack's family members said, "We have known Jack for a good many years, believe me Sam that is a lot stranger."

Jack just smiled, "Don't tell her that. She will get cold feet."

Sam and Jack were holding hands the whole time. Sam simply gave Jack a kiss on the lips and cheers came all around. Sam and Jack smiled.

"I will never get cold feet in wanting to marry you."

Cassandra said, "Are you going to just stand there and kiss each other, or are you going to open the gifts?"

Sam and Jack just looked at each other and smiled.

Cassandra replied jokingly, "Okay, open the gifts. We did not come to a galaxy far, far away to see you smooching."

Sam turned and looked at Cassandra with a smile. "We will open the gifts. We were just pulling your leg."

Most of the gifts were bought from Earth, some were not. Cassandra helped the others get those gifts on Coruscant. She was not an Earth female, so it was natural for her to interact with others from outside of Earth.

As both Teal'c and Mara has said, everyone from Earth did not fear the different species of Coruscant. In most cases they were delighted to see them. Some of Sam and Jack's family made friends with some of the life forms on Coruscant.

The most important gift that they could receive was from Corran and Mirax. They got an apartment of their own. When Mirax presented that special gift, Sam gave her a loving hug.

Sam said, "You dear sweet person. You have been a God sent to me. I thank you for all you have done for Jack and me. You almost have been a mother to me."

Mirax replied, "Sam, stop that. You will cause me to cry."

Sam gave her a smile, "I thank you for catching my tears when I did more than my share of crying."

"You are a dear sweet person Sam. You will stand tall in the end. I think you know this, or you might have given up before you were rescued."

"Part of me never will, but I am happy that you all did rescue me when you did."

Mirax smiled, "Live a happy life Sam."


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding

**Chapter 13: The Wedding**

Since the first time Sam Carter laid eyes on Colonel Jack O'Neill at the SGC five years ago, she fell in love with him. Now that she is no longer an active Air Force Officer, she can rightfully marry him. This day is the happiest day in her life.

She was also remembering the time she was spending off base with her SG1 friends before going through the Stargate for the last time before being here.

Yes, she remembered the foreboding feelings she had then, but she was far too concerned about the thoughts and feelings she had for Jack. She remembered his eyes looking into her soul with the love he had for her. She also remembered every night she slept, he was there with her in her dreams. Now these dreams will come true, like a fairytale come true. _"If Jack was willing to marry me on top of all that I have been through, I know that I can make it, due to Jack's love for me. I know now that the suffering is gone. I now will heal from it, and go forward."_

She was on board an Asgard ship with her friends helping her get ready for this important day. Sam was amazed to hear that the Asgards had a history with the Jedi Knights while at the same time the Jedi Knights did not know this. _"There must be some important reason behind this. Why this secret would be kept hidden for so long. Could it be that it was hidden and forgotten, or was it an issue of security and safety of the Jedi Knights of today?"_

She was sitting, and allowing all the people to help her look her best. While she was ever so patiently sitting there, she used the Force to see how everyone was doing. Sam was very good at using the Force to explore long distance places. After all, she was able to talk to Jack and SG1 on Earth while being in a galaxy far, far, away. She was up in the sky in an Asgard ship while everyone else was at the wedding ceremony on Coruscant.

Sam was starting to think more of her being the bridge between Earth and this galaxy. She came to realize that the people from Earth are here on Coruscant because of her. Her SG1 team was here because of her. She realized she was kidnapped, but she also knew that being where she is now was not the plans of her captors. She now has hope in her life that she did not even have when she was a Captain of the United States Air Force.

As she was feeling with the Force, she was able to see everyone at the wedding. There were so many there. There were the families of hers and Jack's. Everyone at the SGC were there that knew Jack and her very well.

To her amazement, all the friends she made in this galaxy. All the Alliance was there to show their respects.

When she saw every person from the bar on Yavin 4 there, her heart was full of joy. For most of them, it was the first time they wore suites.

When she came close to her brother, she was very grateful that he had been with her meditation sessions. Having him there with her nearly removed all the conditioning of fearing to return back to her home planet, Earth.

When it is time for her to travel through the Stargate to Earth she will be ready in her soul. She still was very concerned for everyone's safety, but she did not fear on the magnitude as she had been. She still had to deal with more emotional issues, but they were getting less and less traumatic. The reason she was put here in the first place was not over with.

Since the fat lady has not gone on stage, the show was not over. When one day Sam becomes a Knight, she will hopefully be on equal grounds to stand up to the one that was responsible for kidnapping her.

She had noticed some changes in herself. Those changes are turning out for the better. She has become a lot stronger than she thought she was, and it has nothing directly to do with her abilities to use the Force. She has become strong with the Force not due to her training, but by who she is inside.

She was starting to see what everyone was telling her, "Find the light from within yourself." She had indeed found it, and Sam is not planning to let that light go dim. She is starting to have her new life fully engulf her as she continues to be trained as a Jedi Knight. That is why She strongly believes that she has this responsibility of bridging the Jedi Knight of today to Earth.

Since the Asgards have a history with the Jedi of Yesterday, could it be that Earth is a part of the Jedi Knights? She understood that she was not here in this galaxy just to be kidnapped, and be a toy for her captors. She was here for a very good reason. That is why she had dedicated herself to be a full Jedi Knight.

She wants to be the best Jedi Knight not just for herself, but for the home world she came from. Everyone on Earth was her people, not in the sense of ownership, but something a whole lot more. She is starting to think she is the guardian of Earth in the means of full prosperity. After all, the Jedi Knights are the defender of peace and harmony.

Sam suddenly remembered Skyma, and what she called her. _"Could I be royalty after all? How am I feeling about Earth and its people have something to do with this royal status?"_ For the time being, she forced herself to dismiss it. At the same time she felt something from Skyma. Sam felt a presence of inner joy. It was alike a congratulation.

As with her Jedi training, Sam force herself to put her mind in the here and now where it belonged. She has to first deal with all that she had been through. She has come to the conclusion that she will never forget all the horrors of what she had faced, but she will turn that anguish to do all she can for every living soul on her home world.

Her Master was right. She belonged on Earth. Even though she is up in space orbiting Coruscant, she is on Earth at this moment. Her body might be in a galaxy far, far, away, but her mind will never leave that wonderful blue marble.

All the sudden she realized her, she really did not leave that wonderful planet. She was truly living in two worlds. What rightfully amazed she felt that she is home in this galaxy. _"It might be why I felt that cuddling in a mother's bosom after I was rescued. All this time I thought it was fear of returning back to Earth. Now that I do not fear in going back to where I came from, Earth and this galaxy are both my home."_

After coming close to her brother with the Force, Sam said to him, _**"Thank you for all you have done for me in this galaxy."**_

Mark knowing that she could read his thoughts replied, _**"Anytime Sam. I will always be there for my little sis."**_

_**Sam shared her inner joy with him. Sam said, "Be there in a bit."**_

Sam opened her eyes. She was looking at Cassandra doing a few extra things on her dress and hair.

Cassandra said, "You look radiant girlfriend."

Sam smiled, "You were the one that has been fixing me up, so I should be."

Cassandra smiled back, "Talking to Jack?"

"I was talking to Mark."

Sam told her what Mark has been doing for her lately.

"So this means you are not afraid of going back to Earth?"

Sam answered with a smile, "No I am not. I still am concerned with everyone's safety regarding my capture."

Cassandra said with certainty, "I like to see anyone try to hurt you at this wedding. I cannot see anyone getting through literally hundreds of people."

Sam replied, "I am getting stronger and stronger in the Force. I believe I can defend myself against any attacks like the one that took me the first time."

"Right now girlfriend, you concentrate on Marrying Jack. Let everyone else do their job in defending you. This is your day. If you misbehave, I am going to kick your sorry white ass. Got that!"

"Yes ma'am."

"I love you too much to allow you to mess up your life for whatever reason."

Sam stated, "I do not know what will happen anytime in the future, but I know that this day is the best day of my life."

Cassandra quietly stepped back to look over what she had recently done with grooming Sam.

Cassandra asked Mara, "What do you think?"

Mara smiled, "The most beautiful thing in this galaxy."

Sam just smiled.

Cassandra replied, "I could have told you that. She is more beautiful from the inside. I owe her my life. There is nothing that I would not do for her."

Mara stated, "Including kicking her ass when it is needed."

Cassandra laughed, "Especially then."

Sam just gave them a devilish smile.

Thor said, "Are you ready to begin?"

Sam answered, "For five years now."

Sam, Cassandra, and Mara got into position. Seconds later they were teleported to the wedding ceremony. When Mirax saw the white light of three figures transforming right in front of her, she stated on her comlink, "They are here. Get ready to start the music."

Her Father was there at her side. Jacob said, "You look so beautiful. I am honored to give you a way."

Sam replied, "You look very handsome yourself."

Jacob had on his class A uniform with all the medals that he had received being in the United States Air Force. Jacob asked, "Are you ready Sammy?"

Sam answered with the biggest smile she could show, "Yes dad, I am ready."

Moments later, the American wedding march song was played. As Sam marched forward with her father, Cassandra and Mara held up Sam's long wedding veil. Do to the size of the audience, Sam marched a good trek. When Jack was in sight, Sam was overtaken how wonderfully handsome he looked. Sam quietly gave Jack a loving smile.

After everyone was seated, Thor said, "Ladies and gentlemen of all species far and wide throughout the galaxy, and everyone from Earth, I welcome all of you to this ceremony of the wedding of Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill and Samantha Carter. This bond of love that these two have will be shared here today. As you the witnesses of this most sacred event, it is an honor to have you all here. This marriage will not only bond these two as one in love, but it will also bond the two galaxies together."

"Just having all the life form bonding with the humans of Earth is a great marvel of in itself. I am very grateful to see how all have come together on the behalf of these two before you. Even with all the power of the Force, there is nothing more powerful than love. The love that these two have for each other is very powerful indeed. This is the sole reason that I am honored to marry these two today."

"In all the years of being an Asgard, I know no love stronger than the love that these two have for each other. There is no power in the universe that can separate their love they have for each other. That is why this ceremony is being done today. The only way their love can grow is by this union that we call marriage. Ladies and gentlemen I hear by carry out my humble duties in bonding these two in the wonders of love."

Thor was quiet for just a few moments so that everyone can focus their full attention on this wonderful moment. Sam and Jack were quietly looking in each other's eyes with the utmost love for each other. The moment of truth was upon them both. The truth of love and happiness for the rest of their lives were about to unfold at this moment of this day. The day that they can love each other in the way they were meant to do.

When both Sam and Jack turned to face Thor, everyone was very still and very quiet. This was the moment that would start something a lot more than the love of these two people. It was the moment that will be remembered to the end of time. The Force might be a strong ally of the Jedi Knights, but that power is nothing of what will be in store for all throughout the universe. There is more to Sam and Jack's love that anyone can ever know.

Thor said, "This ceremony will be conducted by them giving their wedding vows to each other. There is no better way that I can see for them to have all of you as a witness than by these special vows. First Jack will put the ring on Sam's finger. He will then say his vows. Afterwards, Sam will put the ring on Jack's finger, and she will state her vows." Thor nodded to Jack.

Daniel Jackson quietly gave Jack the most beautiful wedding ring that Sam had ever seen. Just seeing it made her heart flutter with love.

Right after Jack put the ring on Sam's finger, he said, "My beloved Sam. I hereby give my wedding vows to you. It can be only a small token of how much I truly love you. I hear by pledge my utmost love to you in front of everyone here. You are my reason to live. Every breath I take I pull you closer to my own heart. When I exhale, you still are near and dear to me. When you become my wife, I will protect you, and take care of you like the wonderful person you are to me. There is nothing more important in my life than you. I will follow you with my heart to the ends of the universe."

After Jack said his vows, Cassandra quietly gave Sam the ring. After putting it on Jack's finger, Sam said, "I hear by pledge my utmost love to you in front of everyone here. You are my reason to live. I am yours forever. I freely give all that I am and have to you my love. I will be there for you in everything. I am yours to command in the utmost love that you have shared here with us all today. I will do all I can to make you happy due to the love I have for you. There is nothing that I would not do for you my love."

As Sam and Jack was facing each with their vows given. Thor waited a moment before continuing with the ceremony. "As we all have heard their vows of love, it is now time for them to live out the rest of their lives in that love. By the power that is given to me as the liaison of both galaxies, I hear by perform the final duty of this marriage. Jack and Sam O'Neill, I hear by announce you as husband and wife."

Both Sam and Jack kissed passionately for the first time as husband and wife. Everyone cheered. There were fireworks shot in the sky as the fighters flew overhead. Sam and Jack kept on kissing for few moments before they finally faced all of their family and friends. When they did turn to face them, everyone in the audience cheered even more.

Before Sam and Jack O'Neill were escorted to the wedding banquet, there was a moment of a photo shoot with family. After the photo shoot, Sam and Jack changed their attire. They did not take long. They wanted to share this moment with all that laid witness to their union of love they had for each other.

Before they walked into the banquet hall, they passionately kissed once more. When they finally walked in, Jack asked, "Who is hungry?"

Everyone laughed at Jack's silliness.

It was Master Jedi Corran Horn that toasted the newlyweds. He said, "Once I saw these two together, I knew they were meant to be married. I knew how much Sam loved Jack in the short time she was with me. When SG1 finally came to us, I saw how much Jack loved Sam. Now they are married as they should be. It is an honor to know them, and it is an honor to be Sam's Jedi Master."

Sam walked over to her Master, and gave him a big hug. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you for all you have done for me. I love you so much."

Corran whispered back, "Same here Sam. You have done great things for me. You made Mirax and my life full of love and wonders."

Sam replied, "You sweet dear man. It is no wonder that I am becoming powerful in the Force as I have. I will always be at your side as Master and Apprentice. For that I have two worlds to call home. One with the man I love, and the man that will always be my Jedi Master."

Sam and Corran hugged again before Sam went back to Jack's side.

It was Sam's father that made the next toast to Sam and Jack. Jacob said, "In all the years I have been your father, this is the happiest day of my life. My dear Sammy, I have done my best to be a father for you. It was very hard to do at times. Not because of you Sam, but because of me. I was God knows where doing God knows what when I should have been there for you more than I did. I hope you can forgive me for those lost times."

Sam smiled, cried, and nodded. Sam said, "I love you dad."

Jacob replied, "I love you baby."

Sam walked to her father, and they gave each other a father and daughter hug.

There were several others that made their special speeches on behalf of Sam and Jack. The one that Sam and Jack loved the most was from Sam's bar friends. They told how special Sam was in their lives. One of them said this to Sam, "My dear sweet Sam. When you do go back to the world you should be, I will personally miss you dearly. You might have knocked a few of my teeth out in our friendly spat, but I will always have a soft spot for you in my heart."

Sam laughed. Sam replied, "When I do go back home, I will miss the whole lot of you. When the time I become a full Jedi Knight, it will be the time for me to go home. Until that time, our world is here. You are all lovely people. I do not know what our lives would be like if it were not for all of you."

Sam looked at Mara, "If it was not for one special Jedi Knight that rescued me from the spice mines, Jack would not be here. If anyone in the universe that has the right to pledge their life to a life debt, then it would be me. I owe Mara Jade Skywalker my life in every way."

Mara walked over to them. Mara gave Sam and Jack a dear loving hug. Mara said to Sam, "My dearest friend. I am very touched. I for one rather you not give me a life debt. I want you and Jack to be the best couple possible. I also want you to have the life that was meant for you to have. That was the reason I rescued you. It was not for you to give your life to me, but for you to give your life to yourself and your husband. Instead of pledging your life to me for what I have done for you, I rather that you shine bright in your life. If you can do that for me, then you have paid that debt and more."

Sam gave Mara a dearest hug. Sam said, "I love you girl."

It was time for Sam to speak. "Before we eat this wonderful food here today, I want to thank all of you in being here. With everyone on Earth has done in coming here means a lot to the both of us. One day I will come back to all of you on Earth. Until then, I will always have you in my heart."

Sam squeezed Jack's hand before continuing, "I came here to this wonderful world against my will. If it was not for some special Jedi Knights that came into my life, none of us would be here right now." Sam did her best to hold the tears back.

With a few cracks in her voice Sam continued, "I owe everything to them. I am with the man I love from the moment I first saw him at Stargate Command. I am honored to be his wife."

Sam and Jack hugged each other. Jack whispered in Sam's ear, "I love you baby."

Sam replied, "I love you."

Finally everyone started eating. Everyone made small talk as they ate. Sam was doing more watching people of Earth corresponding with all the different life forms. Some had protocol droids while some of the species were able to interpret. Jack was also watching. He was watching his wife enjoying herself.

Sam finally caught Jack doing just that. She smiled in return. "It is so wonderful to see people of Earth interacting with species they never seen before. I am wondering if the Air Force needs to bring the Stargate program in the public arena."

"Teal'c was telling me the other day about Mara and he had that same conversation. I have to agree. Seeing everyone completely enjoying themselves is a wonderful sight, including you my love."

Sam smiled, "Yes I am Jack. Since those meditation sessions I had with Mark, I have started to be more myself than any time I have been here."

"I see more light shining from you because of it."

"I have more to push forward in what I have been through, but I have to admit things have been a lot brighter for me lately."

Jack smiled, "I think a lot more will start to shine and quicker than you may think."

Sam replied, "I do hope so Jack. It will be great to have this all removed from me."

Jack gently grabbed her left hand. "It will, Sam. Believe that."

Sam smiled and nodded.

Mara was sitting at the same table. "When you are ready to go to Earth girl, I would love to join you. From knowing all of you from Earth, I know that it is a wonderful planet."

Sam replied, "I think so."

Jack said, "We have our issues, but I think we can learn a lot from all of you. It seems that our families and friends have done that in the short time they have been here."

Mara smiled, "Yes they have. I for one always thought the people from Earth will behave as these people here have done. On some of the planets in this galaxy, the people there thought they were the only ones living. Nearly everyone on these worlds acted just like these people from Earth. It was the politicians that were more against change than anyone."

Sam said, "I believe the same way, but there are more groups of nationalities on Earth. It will take time to communicate to all of them."

Corran asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"The same way you all have done."

Princess Leia asked, "You mean do presentations?"

Sam answered, "I am just talking. I really do not have any clue of how to do it for over six billion people of my world."

Leia replied, "First we need to get there. Are you up to showing us your world?"

Sam smiled, "I first rather finish my Jedi training. I think that will be needed to make a difference. Yes, I am up to it."

Mirax replied with a warm smile, "I am very happy for you. Sam I think you need to go back to Earth before then. When you do make that first step on Earth, I know you will see what I am saying. All I want from you Sam is to be happy."

Sam smiled brightly, "Being with all of you here on this day has made me very happy."

Sam looked at her Master, "I do not think I would be who I am today if it was not for you my Master. All the hope you have given me, I do not think I would be where I am at with my Jedi skills. I know you all will not accept it, but I truly would love to pledge a life debt to you both."

Mirax replied, "Just be there for Jack as his wife. It is where you belong, my dear."

Sam and Jack quietly looked at each other with the utmost love for each other.

Sam said, "Yes, oh yes. I do belong to Jack's world."

Jack said, "When you are ready to go back to Earth Sam, I will be with you and for you."

Sam and Jack kissed once again ever so passionately.


	14. Chapter 14: Day After Tomorrow

**Chapter 14: Day After Tomorrow**

Sam and Jack decided to go on their honeymoon the next day. Neither one of them were in any hurry. They also wanted to help clean up after the festivals that took place after the wedding banquet.

Sam's bar friends really knew how to have a party. Jack was nearly enjoying those characters as much as Sam had. Even though they might be a little crazy at times, each and every one of them was someone you can truly count on.

After Sam beat Telk senseless, they have been investigating who could be behind Sam's kidnapping. The bar friends of Sam's were a lot more than people going to a bar. They were part of a giant brotherhood of people not only of Yavin 4, but a number of planets in the galaxy.

As a wedding gift to both Sam and Jack, they made a pledge that they will watch over them during their honeymoon in this galaxy, without violating their privacy.

Everyone knew that whoever took her from her friends, family, and home world was not done with her. If anyone was even thinking of hurting her during her honeymoon, they would have to answer to a large group of people.

Sam told her friends, "I am not a full Jedi yet, but I can take care of myself, and so can Jack."

Scar, one of Sam's bar friends said, "That is the whole point lassie. We want you two love birds to spend all that time with each other without the worries of being attacked by whomever. We all think that you might not be attacked, but to be on the safe side of things, we have pledged to protect you two. If we were to go to Earth with you, we all would protect you there."

Sam smiled, "One day I will invite you all to the biggest bar we have. Unfortunately, we cannot have the same fun."

Scar replied with a smile, "That would not matter. Just being with you on your own home world would be enough. You have tamed us already. You did get us to wear suites."

Sam laughed. "You all looked wonderful in them. I would love to have a photo of all of you in them."

"We thought of that, but Wiggles cannot stay still for that long."

"I do not know what I would have done without you all in my life."

"You would have been the same way as you are now, but I am very happy you did come into our lives."

Sam gave Scar a hug. "Where it counts, all of you are so damn special to me."

"Please do not stay in this world just because of us. You belong on Earth. That is where you belong."

"I belong in both worlds. To prove it, I am being trained to be a Jedi Knight. We have no Jedi on Earth. I have learned a great deal in the little time I have been with Master Corran. That tells me that I am a part of this world in a major way. Due to that, I am going to continue with my training, and be the best Jedi Knight I can be." Sam also told what she has been thinking regarding being Earth's protector or the like. "I do not know why I feel this way, but I do."

Jack replied, "What you have shared with me on that, I for one believe you are something special for everyone on Earth. I cannot even understand all that you Jedi Knights can do now, so I would not have a clue of how you connect the Jedi Knights to Earth."

Sam was boggled about it too. "Even though I know more about the Jedi Knight, I have no clue on the ancient history of the Jedi Knights, but I feel it has to do with Earth."

After hearing what they said Scar stated, "Wow! You do belong in both worlds. When we all saw you use your lightsaber to protect yourself from that table Telk threw at you, it was like looking at a full Jedi Knight. When you did not kill him, it took a character far beyond any Jedi Knight."

Sam said, "That was the only time I used the Force in that Fight. I wanted to defeat him as the Sam Carter I was before I was kidnapped. It was not to end that part of my life, but to allow that life I had to be connected to this life I have here. I could not even merry Jack if I did not allow that to happen. After I was healed from my wounds, I knew then I could fully be a wife to the man I love. Now, I can fully use the Force as my Master has been training me."

Scar reinstated, "That is why all of us will do all we can to protect you and Jack as long as you are in this galaxy. We all know that you have suffered enough. It is about time that you start enjoying this special time with this big lug."

Jack replied, "That is the nicest thing someone ever said to me."

Scar and Sam laughed.

Scar smiled, "If you need any of us for any reason Sam, use this Force of yours. We do not wear any uniform or any markings."

Sam stated, "Good idea. Anyone could wear that uniform or whatever, and not be a part of your gang."

"Exactly! You will know it is us by this Force of yours. We are very familiar with how the Jedi Knights work. We have helped them from time to time."

"I thank you for all the help you have given us, and the friendship you have given Sam."

"No problem Jack. I can see why you love her so much. She is one special lassie."

Jack smiled, "I could not agree with you more."

After a few minutes Scar left them, Sam and Jack saw their former commander walking towards them.

Sam was about to solute him.

George replied, "How many times do I need to tell you that you do not have to do that anymore?"

"I did not call you sir, saluted you, etc. just because of your rank. It was because you meant a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me young lady. The reason I came to you two now is to wish you both a happy and wonderful life."

They both hugged him.

George continued, "I also have a job here."

Jack smiled, "What is that?"

"Mon Mothma asked me to help set up a museum about Earth."

Sam was ecstatically happy. "Wow! You mean just a few people from Earth made a giant impact on everyone here on Coruscant?"

"No it was not that at all. They wanted to know all they can about Earth because of you Sam. You made that impact. The friends and family only allowed them to see what they knew all along from you."

Sam had inner joy in her heart on what he just said to her.

"If you start feeling down due to all that you have faced here, remember how much you have made an impact on a complete galaxy of people."

"I will. I am sure it will help me release some of those raw emotions I still have in me."

Jack said, "It will Sam, and what I have learned about this Force, it too will help you in ways that you might not realize."

"I know that I have released a lot of how I have felt, but I can tell I have a bit more to exhale yet."

George smiled, "If it was that easy to get rid of the dead weight in one's life, then where would the challenge be in life? Trust me Sam, you are on the road of recovering more than you realize. Just give it the time it deserves."

"I have, and will continue to do so." Sam turned her head to look at Jack from behind her. "Being married to Jack, this is the happiest moment in my life. Right now I do not care what my captors may think or do. My ever most being will be with Jack."

Sam and Jack simply kissed each other.

George said, "I will let you two do just that. I am going back to Earth to gather all the information I can."

Jack said, "Good luck. Gathering the needed information without letting everyone on Earth know about it would be an interesting achievement."

George replied, "That is not all I will be doing. I will be talking to the President about making the Stargate Program public. The biggest issue is the price tag. Somehow I can feel the Stargate program will be public one way or the other."

Jack said, "Maybe that these people here might have a way to run the Stargate Program a lot cheaper than we can do with the natural resources we have on Earth."

"I have talked a little about that to Mon Mothma. We will have to see what can be done."

Jack asked before George took off, "Who will be replacing you at the SGC?"

George smiled, "I put my recommendation for Paul Davis, but that is up to the President. As long it is not anyone from the NID, I really do not give a damn."

Jack smiled, "Got that right."

George quietly walked off.

Sam said, "It would be better to have Paul running the SGC. As long as it is not the NID, I have to agree with George anyone can do it."

"If Paul either does not get it, or simply refuses the job, what would you think of having yours truly taking over?"

Sam replied, "If you want to do it, but I never thought of you as a desk man."

"In the beginning my career in the Air Force, I would agree with you. I was just thinking that someone that has been a part of the SGC should be running the place. I fully agree that Paul will be the best one, but we should all consider grabbing the opportunity."

Sam thought over what Jack proposed. She said, "Interesting idea you have love. We will see what unfolds. Whoever is the next commander, it will be awkward not having General George Hammond behind the wheel."

Jack had to agree.

Sam asked her husband, "Want to take C-3PO with us?"

Jack answered, "Might as well take Dentralla. I would hate for you two to be separated. The both of them will have to stay here if when we do go back to Earth."

Sam sighed, "I know. I would miss the two of them when we do go back to Earth."

Jack smiled.

"What are you smiling about love?"

"You. Have you listened to yourself?"

Sam smiled, "No, what did I say?"

Sam laughed. "I know I am sounding more like going home than I have."

Sam looked into Jack's eyes with enthusiasm. "I have been thinking about what Mirax said about me about going to Earth before I become a full Jedi Knight. What do you think?"

"It is up to you love. If that is what you really want to do, then we can."

Sam was starting to feel excited, and a little nervous about doing that. Sam thought about it for a moment and came out with her answer, "Let's do it. Let me get a few items to take with us. By leaving them at my home, it will allow me to be in both worlds at the same time."

The two of them took off.

One of the things Sam brought with her was a bottle of Barium Frizz that Mara gave here one day. Another thing was the only photo she had of her Master and herself together. The last thing was a gift from the boys at the bar. It was another wedding gift from them. It was a large plaque with a photo of all the gang. It also had some written on it that Sam would cherish for a life time:

If you ever feel down in the dumps, think of all the great times we had. For a very beautiful young lady, you are one hell of a fighter. Where ever you end up in the universe, carry us with you in your heart. I know you are very happy with Jack as your husband, but all us men here loves you too. Have a wonderful life. May the Force be with you always.

Sam made contact with Scar. Sam said over her comlink, "Jack and I have decided to go to Earth for a few days. We are thinking about four days at least."

Scar replied, "Stay longer if you want to. We can still have good fights in the bar without you."

Sam laughed. "When we do get back, I have some catching up to do."

"You just do some catching up with Jack and yourself on Earth. He is your first priority now love. When you do come back, you are always welcome to our little home."

"You take care. Give my love to everyone."

Sam then turned off her comlink. Sam said to Jack, "I am ready."

Both Sam and Jack went through the Stargate for the first time as husband and wife.

When they got to the SGC on Earth, Lt. Colonel Paul Davis was waiting for them. Paul stated with a smile, "Welcome back you two. It is great to see you back on Earth Sam. The SGC has not been the same."

Sam smiled. "It is great to be back, but we will only stay a few days."

"Good to hear it. George gave me a letter from your Master." Paul picked it up, and read it: "Sam, I am very happy that you decided to go back to Earth before you became a Knight. I want you to stay a few days on your home world. If you do not, I asked Lt. Colonel Davis to have you arrested if you ever want to go back to Coruscant under two days."

Paul replied with sincerity, "I will do it too."

Sam smiled, "Jack and I are planning on staying for four days."

"You know what your Master means."

"Yes I do. The only reason I will go back to Coruscant before that, if it was matter of life and death. Not because of a hang nail or anything like that."

"If any information does come my way that needs your attention and if your Master believes I should contact you, I will. I know that you made roots there, but this is your world Sam. You need to start making roots on Earth once again"

"That is why I have brought a few things with me. I want to do that before Jack and I do go back to Coruscant." As Sam and Jack were walking down the ramp, Sam stated, "George told us that you have been recommended to be the next one in charge of the SGC."

Paul replied, "I am now in charge, but not permanently."

Sam told him what Jack and she was talking about regarding the new commander of the SGC.

Paul replied, "I am grateful that you think I am able to fulfill the job. If I do not want it or do not get recommended, I will contact you and the rest of SG1."

Paul was about to escort Sam and Jack out of the Gate Room, but the door would not open. Paul tried his card, but nothing happened. Paul yelled to the control room. "What is wrong with the door?"

The voice over the intercom said, "I have no clue Colonel. The diagnostic shows everything is functional."

Sam closed her eyes and used the Force to examine the issue with the door. When Sam opened her eyes, she said, "There is a burn out in the circuitry."

Sam walked to the panel where the problem was located.

Paul said, "You will not be able to open that panel without the proper tools. You will need a torch to cut it open."

Sam grabbed her light saber, and turned it on. Everyone was amazed of seeing what Sam had in her hand. Sam gently cut an opening on the panel around the damaged circuits without causing any more damage. After using the Force to move that part of the panel on the ground, Paul was amazed what he saw Sam do.

Paul said, "How in the hell?"

Sam smiled. "I am being trained to be a Jedi Knight."

"I knew that, but moving the piece of the paneling in the air without touching it, how?"

Sam smiled again, "By the use of an energy field the Jedi Knights call the Force."

Paul was still overwhelmed. "If you say so."

After both Paul and Sam looked at the damaged circuitry, Paul replied, "The whole door will need to be replaced. There is no way to fix it."

Sam replied, "I agree. What I like to know is how it happened, and why the diagnostic reading has said nothing is wrong with this door?"

"You do not work here anymore Sam. Let us work on it."

Sam walked in front of the door. "I am not planning to spend my four days on Earth in this Gate Room."

Sam waved her hands as miming the doors open. Right before everyone's eyes, the double doors slid opened.

Paul in amazement said, "Damn Sam. What can you not do with this energy field?"

Sam smiled, "I cannot do everything, but I am learning."

"How long have you been training to be this Jedi Knight?"

"Let me think...Several months now."

Jack said, "When we went through the Stargate to that world, we were attacked severely. Sam protected our butts."

"I wonder how powerful you will become when you are a full Knight. I am happy you are on our side."

"I will always be on the side of Earth Paul. That is another reason I am here. I want to leave part of me here when I do go back to Coruscant. When I am a full Knight, I will come back to Earth for good."

Paul replied, "It will be great to have you back Sam when that time comes."

As the three of them were walking to the elevator Paul asked her, "How do you feel?"

"I am a lot better, but there are still raw emotions that I need to get out of my system. As I have told everyone, I rather deal with my own problems. I will talk to everyone about them when I am ready, and not before."

Paul replied, "Good for you Sam. You sound a lot stronger than I have heard."

"It was not a matter of strength, but what path I will be choosing. I was thinking at first my world was in a galaxy far, far away. Now it is in both worlds."

Paul smiled, "To me being in both worlds would drive me crazy."

"What was driving me out of my mind, I was not in both. I was meant to be a Jedi Knight. I was meant to be an Earth woman. I am honored to be in both worlds now."

They all came to the elevator. Paul said, "Here we are you two... Almost forgot." Paul took a key from his pocket. He told them the name of the hotel when he gave them the key.

"It is on the house. The United States Air Force owes you at least this room for the services you both have done."

Sam asked, "What does the rest of SG1 get?"

Paul said, "You did know that Janet and Daniel are getting married, yes?"

Jack replied, "I thought those two were getting more than chummy."

Sam smiled, "Daniel was telling me the day before Jack and I got married. I need to have a chat with Janet, and congratulate her."

Paul smiled, "It is her day off, but I will get her to call you. As for what the rest of SG1 will be getting is something uniquely special for each one of them. What that is, I cannot tell you. By Teal'c's own words, 'Being associated with the Jedi Knights is beyond anything that I can every hope for in my life.'"

Sam replied, "Daniel is having the time of his life reading the Jedi Knight's archives. I cannot think of anything more wonderful to give him."

Jack said, "For me, I found you again. You are the only thing I want."

Sam smiled lovingly to her husband.

Sam and Jack said their farewells, and up they went.

"It is great to be back here on Earth. I think I am seeing what Mirax has said to me."

Jack's smile was all she needed to hear.

They kissed and caressed each other till they reached the top. Then they had to go to another elevator and travel a longer distance before they reached the surface. When they finally got to the surface, Sam just soaked it all in. "It has been far too long."

Colonel Paul Davis had a limo ready for them to take them to their hotel suite. When they were in the car driving to their destination, Sam closed her eyes, and opened herself in the Force. She monitored everything that she could. Sam started to cry. Not due to sadness, but pure joy of being home. The world Sam came from had its wonders, but there is no place like home.

When they finally arrived Sam opened her eyes, but this time she did not let go of the Force. Sam smiled at her beloved. "We are home."

As they exited the limo Jack asked, "We can stay as long as you like."

Sam replied with certainty, "We will only stay here for four days. I made a promise to Master Corran that I will finish my training."

"You can continue your training here on Earth."

"I know. For some reason, it does not feel right to continue it here."

"Not to be pushy love, but can you trust your feelings. I know you have improved a great deal, but can you?"

Sam smiled, "If you like, I can talk to Master Corran."

"What I mean is what do you want to do? This is your decision love."

"After the four days we are here on our honeymoon, I will answer that question again. For right now Jack, all I want is to be here with you, and enjoy my time here on Earth."

"You will Sam. We both will. I hope I did not upset you by asking you that question?"

Sam stopped in her tracts, and gave Jack a big passionate kiss. Sam smiled, "Does that answer your question mister?"

Jack replied by a passionate kiss of his own. When done, Jack said, "I think that covered it."

Sam and Jack continued to walk to their room, and they did more of that husband and wife loving.

* * *

Mirax asked her husband, "Now that Sam is on Earth, will you be completing her training there?"

Corran thought about it. He finally answered, "It is really up to Sam, but I rather continue her training on Earth. She needs to be there. On the other hand, I would be lost on her world as she is on ours. Sam does live a complex life."

"Yes she does, but we both know that Sam can do a great many things. That was why you wanted to train her in the first place."

"She does have the talent to do things that even she does not even fully realize. That is why I have been doing my best in helping her from her traumas. She has done a lot better. I simply could not allow what she had faced here to make the decisions for her."

"I think Sam is seeing more of herself now than before. I am still amazed how quickly she has recovered."

Corran sighed, "Sam is not fully free. She has not learned to live with what is still inside her. You heard her voice at the wedding banquet."

Mirax smiled, "She also spoke about it out loud for the first time and in front of everyone."

Corran smiled, "Did I tell you that I love you?"

Mirax answered, "Yes you have my dear husband. I love you too. I do not know anyone better for Sam than you. If it was not for you my dear, Sam would not have been ready to marry Jack."


	15. Chapter 15: Earth and the Force

**Chapter 15: Earth and the Force**

That morning the sunlight was starting to shine through the curtains. It woke up Sam. She gave a warm smile. Not because of the start of a new day, but Jack had his arm around her, cuddling ever so close. Sam used the Force to open the curtains.

Jack started to wake up. When he opened his eyes, and saw Sam looking at him, he said, "Good morning."

She replied the same.

As Jack was getting out of bed, he replied to the sunrise, "Good I ordered a nice sunny day for you."

Sam said, "It is very beautiful. There is not a beautiful sunrise in the entire universe."

Sam stretched, and started to get out of bed.

Jack asked, "How was your first night of sleep on Earth?"

Sam gave a big smile. "It was wonderful. It is so great to be home." With her eyes open Sam was using the Force to explore out the window of their hotel suite.

Sam said, "It is more wonderful than I remembered."

All the sudden Sam remembered why she woke up Jack in the first place. She was getting hungry. "I better get cleaned up if I remember how to use the showers here on Earth that is."

Sam took off and had her shower. To her it was the most wonderful experience. She had been accustomed to sonic showers. Now she is taking one with real warm water."

When she got out and got dressed, she simply looked through the window to see all that was there for her to see. After Jack got done with his shower, he gently came behind Sam, and put his arms around her.

After a good long moment they just cuddled up and saw everything that was happening out the window. Sam said, "Oh Jack. I feel that I do not want to leave this planet ever again."

Before Jack could say it, Sam continued, "It would be ideal to have Master Corran complete my training here on Earth, but he would be lost on Earth, especially if he had to keep quiet about being from another planet in a galaxy far, far away."

"If you want to be trained here on Earth, then your Master will do fine. You have adapted."

"You know that I cannot make a decision if I know someone else will be miserable."

"Who said he will be?"

Sam went wide eyed. "I am being overly protective, again. It is just that my Master and Mirax means a great deal to me."

Jack smiled, "You mean a great deal to them."

Sam said with a smile, "Come on love. Let's eat."

They decided to walk to their destination. It turned out to be a busier morning than they anticipated. As they hoped, they saw Janet. When Janet laid eyes on them, she gave them a smile, "Great to see you again Sam!"

They hugged.

"How long will you be staying?"

"We have been talking about that this morning. We initially talked about four days, but I have missed being here. I do not know."

"I take it Daniel told you the good news?" She showed her the engagement ring right after she said that.

Sam smiled excitingly, "Yes he did! I am so happy for you two! I thank you for being at our wedding. Sorry I missed talking with you there."

"No problem Sam. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, but I have bit to deal with yet."

"You look great girlfriend."

Jack smiled, "I could have told you that."

"I am about to eat breakfast before going to the base. Let me buy you two your breakfast."

As they were waiting for their order, Jack asked, "When will you and Daniel get married?"

"We have not set a date yet." Janet asked Sam, "When will you be done with your training?"

"I will be done when I successfully finish that training course that Jack and Corran designed for me."

"Being a Jedi trainer Jack?"

"I do not think so. I am just good and creating courses like that. Corran wanted to add something that Sam's is used to regarding her Air Force training."

"I thought he wanted me to fully concentrate on the Force."

"He does. He told me that this aspect of the course will allow you to see that there are more to being a Jedi than the Force."

Just then their order arrived. All the sudden, the waitress had tripped. Sam instinctively used the Force to keep their food from making contact on the floor, and to help the waitress balance herself so that she and everyone in eyesight would think the waitress saved their orders.

Sam asked, "Are you alright?"

The waitress replied, "Yes. I thought I was going to lose that order. I have no idea why I fell like that."

Jack said, "What is more important than our meal is you."

Sam used the Force to examine the waitress. Sam said to the waitress, "Please have a seat."

Sam yelled out, "I am Captain Samantha Carter O'Neill. Someone, please call 9-1-1. This waitress is of need of medical attention NOW!"

Another waitress replied, "I will do it Captain." Sam knelt down to the waitress. Sam asked, "You had a small heart attack." The waitress started to panic. Sam used the Force to calm her down. She did not need to have her blood pressure raised anymore."

"I am a military doctor. May I check you out?"

The waitress nodded.

Dr. Frasier took out her stethoscope. After using the stethoscope on the waitress, Janet nodded to Sam.

Sam smiled at the waitress, "I am going to do something to you that will help you out. What I want you to do for me is trust me."

"For some reason I do."

Sam gave a smile. Sam put her right hand on her head, and Sam closed her eyes. Sam used the Force to stabilize this lady.

When Sam was done with the Force, the EMS came to the scene. Sam said to them, "I am Captain Samantha Carter O'Neill of the United States Air Force, and this is Dr. Janet Frasier. We have stabilized her, but she needs extensive care."

One of the EMS replied, "Yes ma'am."

Dr. Frasier said, "She had a small heart attack."

Another EMS used her stethoscope on the waitress. The EMS lady asked her, "How do you feel?"

"Thanks to the Captain, I am feeling a lot better. Just feel drained all the sudden."

The same EMS lady asked, "Do you feel like walking?"

The waitress shook her head.

When she was helped on the gurney, Sam did the same thing to her, but this time the Force put her in a trance to heal her body.

The first EMS personnel asked Sam, "What did you do to her?"

Dr. Frasier answered, "It is top secret, but let me say she was put into a stasis so her body can heal better. If you have any further assistance, please contact me through the United States Air Force."

The waitress was then taken away.

After Sam and Dr. Frasier sat back down, Jack said, "Good work."

Sam smiled.

Janet said, "You helped her all by yourself girl."

"Okay you two. Let's eat. I do not want to start something that will cause secrets to be let out. One day, I think Earth will know all, but not today."

Jack said, "I think something happened here that got a lot of people's attention."

"I know. I hope Paul does not throw me in a cell for doing it."

Janet replied, "Sam you did the right thing. You did not tell anyone why or how. If you had to tell her about the why and how in order to save her life, you would without a second thought."

"If she does ask me, I think it would be right to tell her."

Jack smiled, "Do what you have to do. Only you know what the 'real' big secret is."

"If I tell her about me, will I be giving away you know what?"

"If you tell her just what she needs to know, then you will do fine."

Janet said, "Sam I agree. If she does ask, then it would be right to tell her. You did ask her to trust you."

The manager came up to them. "I am Debbie Stephens. I want to thank you for helping one of my waitresses out. She has been very stressed out lately. Due to things that I cannot talk about, she has been very concerned about how she is going to make ends meet. One of her issues is she has no health insurance. If you did not sedate her, she could have been a lot worse."

Dr. Frasier said, "I will see that her medical bills are sent to the Air Force."

Debbie said, "Thank you. Our small but busy restaurant cannot help her out."

Jack said, "I am Colonel Jack O'Neill, and I promise you she will be taken care of."

Debbie said, "At least I can do is give your meals for free for what you have done. Thank you all once again."

Debbie left them to their meals.

Sam looked at Jack, "I would like to visit her to check up on her."

Jack smiled, "I was thinking the same thing."

Janet said, "When I get to the base, I will find out what hospital she went to, and let them know you are coming."

Sam replied, "Doh! We forgot to get her name from the manager."

Janet smiled, "I will talk to the manager before I leave."

After they finished their meals, they said their goodbyes to Janet. Sam and Jack decided to walk off their breakfast. Later on, they arrived at a Park. Sam and Jack found a very romantic place to sit down.

Sam smiled, "How wonderful it is to be back."

Jack just sat there quietly. He was too immersed in how Sam was enjoying things. He was also amazed on how Sam quickly took charge of everything to save that waitress. Sam was feeling better regarding what she did.

"Jack, I was meant to be here. I do not know if that means I should not go back to Coruscant, but I am meant to be here."

"Why not stay till you are needed."

Sam looked at her husband. Sam gave a big smile, "That is a great idea husband."

All the sudden a car was going very fast. Sam said, "Bank robbers."

Jack said, "Go for it. I will stay here."

Sam looked around, and saw no one. She ran so fast not even Jack could see her.

The police was chasing after the car, but they were left in the dust. With no one watching, Sam called her lightsaber to her right hand. After turning it on, she punctured two of their tires. The car was about to flip, but Sam used the Force to cause the car to spin enough to dazed the occupants in the car so they will be easier to arrest. Before the police cars caught up with the bank robbers, Sam quickly hid.

Sam staid hid until the police had the situation in hand. When the police were occupied with other matters, Sam took off once again.

Sam caught Jack with his eyes closed simply enjoying the great weather.

Sam asked, "This seat taken?"

Jack with his eyes closed said, "Not at all."

They continued to what they were doing before the car chase came passed them.

After sitting there for a period, they walked around in the park. If they spoke to each other, it was simply romantic poetry. For the first time since they were married, they had the time alone to show their love for each other in the most romantic manner.

After the time in the park, Sam had her comlink go off. Sam was shocked that it went off here on Earth.

Sam turned it on. Sam said, "Hello."

It was Janet on the other end. "Sam your waitress is Mary Wills. She is at the 1st National Hospital."

"Thanks Janet. How is she?"

"A lot better Sam."

"How did you contact me?"

"Corran gave us another comlink to get in touch with you."

Sam smiled, "Good idea. Jack and I will be at the hospital as soon as we can."

"I will contact the hospital to let them know you are coming."

After a good 45 minute walk, they were at the main entrance of that hospital. They introduced themselves to the lady at the desk and who they wanted to see. The lady said, "She is in room 412."

After showing where to go, Sam and Jack thanked her.

Moments later, there was a knock on Mary Wills' door. "Come in!"

Mary smiled when she saw Sam and Jack. "Good to see you."

Sam smiled back, "How do you feel?"

"I am doing great thanks to you. How did you do it?"

Sam pursed her lips. Jack said to the nurses in the room, "In the name of national security leave the room, now!"

After they left, Jack stood near the closed door to make sure no one entered. Jack nodded.

Sam said, "What I am about to tell you Mary I want you to not to tell a soul."

"It is the least I can do for you saving my life."

"For some time now, I was kidnapped and brought to another world."

Mary for some reason believed her.

Seeing that in Mary through the Force, Sam continued, "At first I was a slave and went through a lot of bad things. I did not know how long I was a slave, but I was rescued by some special people that call themselves Jedi Knights. After I was rescued I met the person that is training me to become a Knight. How I healed you from your heart attack was by controlling an energy field these Jedi Knights call the Force."

"Thank you Master Jedi."

Sam smiled, "I am not a Master yet."

"To me you are Sam. To me you are a Master. You saved my life, and you gave me something more, your trust. I hope you will heal from all your hurt that has been put upon you."

"I am getting there, but I have a good bit to deal with."

"Of course you do. Who in the hell would not. I know this might sound weird, but I love you. I owe you my life."

"Just be the best person you can."

"You do the same Master Jedi."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jack quickly opened it.

Jack said, "Come on in. Sam knew who it was, so she did say anything to Janet until Jack closed the door."

Dr. Frasier asked with a smile, "How do you feel Mary?"

"I feel much better, thank you."

Sam looked at Janet and nodded quietly to let her know that she told Mary everything."

Janet nodded back. Janet said to Mary, "Your chart appears to show you are doing better, but I would like to do some test on you at no cost to you. Will you be willing to allow me to do that?"

"Yes, and I thank you for your help."

Janet smiled, "Happy to be there for you Mary. I never leave a patient when they are sick. I was there for you in the beginning, and I will stay with you at the end of it."

Sam replied, "I will stay here on Earth until you can leave her care."

"Master Jedi, I will be alright with Janet. With your new powers, you will be needed elsewhere. I am not shooing you away, but please do not stay on my account if you are needed elsewhere."

"Let me worry about that. Furthermore, my Master has told me this is my world. I believe that this galaxy that is far, far away is my world as well, but I will not put Earth or anyone on it in second place. Right now you are the most important thing under my husband, Jack O'Neill."

Jack waved.

Mary thought for a moment. She asked, "How long have you been training to be a Jedi Knight?"

Sam answered, "Just a few months."

"How much you have made a difference to me, I will not allow you to stop your training. You deserve to be fully trained. I will allow Dr. Frasier to care for me but under one condition."

Dr. Frasier asked, "What is that Mary?"

"I want to go back with Sam to the world she came from. I have no family here anymore. My parents past away a few years back. I do not have any brothers or sisters, cousins, or anyone. I am single, and alone. I will not tell anyone what you have told me here today. I am guessing you do not use a taxi cab to go to this galaxy far, far away. I also can guess this special transportation is a very top secret item. I will not tell anyone about that either. If I can get Sam trained to be a full Jedi Knight, I will do anything to make that possible."

Sam smiled, "You know that you are asking a lot."

"You came back to Earth. You entered that restaurant. You save my life, when I could have died before the EMS came for me at that restaurant."

Dr. Frasier said, "Yes she did. I will talk to my superiors. I know they want to have Sam fulfill her life as you have stated. The issue is… this transportation is a very high secret as you have stated. I will tell you Mary, if it was not for Sam in saving your life, it is possible that this conversation would not be taking place."

Jack said, "Mary, please do not get overwhelmed by what has been said."

"Believe me, I am not. I know what I want to do for Sam, and that is all I care about. I also realize all that is required of me to travel to this other world. Yes, Sam belongs here on Earth, but first she has to become a Jedi Knight. She was meant to be one. She has saved my life with what she knows of this energy field, the Force."

"I promise that I will put my 2 cents worth in to allow you to go back with Sam. Since both Sam and I are retired, I do not know what weight we have on this decision."

Mary replied, "I thought about that too. I had a feeling you were both retired if you are married."

Dr. Frasier said, "For now Mary, you need to get your rest. Let us do what we can, and you concentrate on getting well. If you had another heart attack, that would end your trip real quick. First you will be transported to a nearby Air Force Base where I can attend to you a lot better. Sam will be with you while you are traveling there."

Sam said, "I can help you sleep during your trip if you will allow me."

Mary yawn, "I do not think that will be a problem, but I trust you in anything you do for me, Master Jedi."

Sam smiled. Sam did as before by putting one hand on Mary's head. Since Sam was already using the Force, Mary fell asleep on the spot.

After Sam took her hand off her head, she looked at her husband. She said, "Please Jack do all that you can. She was worrying more than she was showing. Not for herself, but for me."

Janet said, "What she thinks, says, and believes is true enough, but Sam what do you want to do. This is your life."

"I have said before with Jack that I want to complete my training, and I am willing to stand at Mary's side to do it." Seeing that was not a good sell pitch, Sam reminded them, "Remember Mary has nothing here. She might find something elsewhere."

Jack said, "Sam, I promise you that I will do all I can to get her through the Stargate. Mary does appear to have the drive to see new things in life. In a galaxy far, far away, she will get that opportunity."

Sam smiled, "Thank you love. I know you will do all you can. If I have to, I will make my say on her behalf."

"When she is moved, the tests I will do on her are routine. You both can continue on your honeymoon once I start."

Sam and Jack looked at each other. Sam said, "It is never boring for us is it?"

Jack smiled, "Would not have it any other way."

As Sam was with Mary in the ambulance, she was trying to contact her Master on Coruscant with the Force. _**After seeing her materialized a few feet in front of him, Sam said, "Master, I need your help." Sam told him everything about Mary Wills.**_

_**Corran smiled, "I told you that you belonged on Earth."**_

_**Sam smiled back.**_

_**Corran replied to her plea for help, "I will see about talking to Lt. Colonel Davis. I was in fact going to Earth to see if you want to complete your training there."**_

_**Sam did not say anything at first. "It would be nice, but as I have told Jack, Mary might have a better life there, yes?"**_

"_**Spite that is true or not Sam, she has to live her own life. Right now she wants you to fulfill yours."**_

_**Sam chuckled under her breath. "I am doing the same for her."**_

"_**I think by living your life to the fullest my Padawan, you will be helping her life go forward. When she awakes, you two may need to have a good talk about this. She is welcomed here, but if she is here or not, you have to decide what you are going to do with your life."**_

"_**Master, since you are planning to go through the Stargate to Earth, Jack is going to at least talk to Paul about this issue with Mary. I think having you there might help bridge the gap in this big decision."**_

"_**I agree. See you soon Sam, and may the Force be with you."**_

"_**And you my Master."**_

When Sam opened her eyes, Sam looked at Mary with a smile. Sam said out loud, "It is great to be home."

When Sam was with Mary at the new location, Sam saw something special in her with the Force. _"Could it be that the Force is bonding me with Earth by this one lady? If so how? What makes me so special to be taken from my home world and then all the sudden back on Earth?"_


	16. Chapter 16: The Worlds Sam Belongs

**Chapter 16: The Worlds Sam Belongs**

Since Jack, Janet, and Corran were talking to Lt. Colonel Paul Davis, Sam stood with Mary Wills.

After a few hours Mary finally woke up. Mary looked around. When she saw Sam she smiled, "Whatever you did to me really knocked my lights out."

Sam smiled, "How do you feel?"

Mary smiled back, "Refreshed. Thank you."

Mary examined the room. She asked, "I take it I am at that Air Force Hospital?"

Sam smiled, "Not exactly, but it is part of the Air Force."

Mary stared at Sam for a bit. She asked, "I take it you have something important to tell me?"

"Yes. I was told to tell you about how we travel."

Mary sat up as she was ready to be told the best story in her life.

"We go through an alien technology that we call the Stargate."

Sam explained how the Stargate works.

Mary replied, "Cool!"

Sam smiled, "It is very cool."

"How did you all come to get this alien technology?"

Sam told her how it was found, and the history of why it was buried.

Mary said understandingly, "I see why it is a big secret."

Sam said straight out, "That was then and now things are much different. I think it is time to allow the public to know about the Stargate Program."

"What about these Goa'uld characters. Will they still present a danger?"

Sam did not answer. Mary saw that.

To change the subject, Mary asked, "What happen to you Sam?"

Sam was about to walk away. Mary gently grabbed her hands. "I am here for you as you were for me. It is okay."

Sam was not looking at her. Sam said, "No, it is not okay."

Mary gently said, "Sam, please look at me."

When Sam did, Mary asked again, "What happened?"

Sam said, "I went through horrors that I never experience in all my combat training or on the field."

Mary softly said, "Please tell me about them."

Sam shook her head. "It hurts far too much to even talk to my friends about it."

Mary said, "I love you Sam. All I want is you to have the best life you can for what you have done for me."

Sam sighed, "It is not like I do not want to talk to you about what happen. Dammit! I want to scream it out, but something is keeping me from doing it."

Mary said with a smile, "I would not doubt it is this energy field you all call the Force that is keeping you from all the sudden blurting it out."

Sam asked with amazement, "What do you mean?"

"It was the Force through you that saved my life, yes?"

"Yes."

"Now it is saving your life."

Sam gave her a big smile, "Thanks Mary."

"It is the least I can do for you."

To change the subject, once again, Mary asked, "So when are we going through this Stargate?"

"That is why I was told to tell you about the Stargate. It was to get you ready for what to expect. When they are through talking..."

A knock on the door interrupted her. Sam, through the Force, realized who it was. Sam said, "Come in all." As they were walking in Sam said, "You met Dr. Frasier and Jack. Let me introduced you to my Master, Corran Horn."

Mary gave him a big smile. "It is an honor to meet you."

Corran replied with a smile, "Thank you. It is an honor to meet you too."

"I take it traveling through this Stargate does not take that long."

Corran smiled, "No it does not. How would you like to travel through it?"

Mary gave a big smile. "Yes. I would very much."

Mary looked at Dr. Frasier. "The doctor said she wanted to do a few test on me first."

"Yes I did. The human body does go through a lot through a worm hole, trust me."

"I trust all of you."

"If you will excuse me, Jack is going to take me to dinner."

As Sam was about to walk out with Jack, she asked her Master, "Are you coming with us?"

"You two love birds go ahead. I will stay with Mary." Corran looked at Mary and continued, "If you do not mind me doing so?"

Mary gave a big smile, "Are you kidding. I have so many questions. I do not know where to start."

Corran and Sam looked at each other due to Mary's enthusiasm.

Before Sam and Jack left, Mary said, "Have a good time with your honeymoon you two."

Jack blinked his right eye at her.

After they left, Corran quietly took a seat.

Mary asked Corran, "Well Master Jedi what do you see in me?"

"You are a very open minded person."

"It does not take much to know that you want to know about a person that wants to go to galaxy far, far away."

"I trust Sam enough to know that you are a good person"

Mary excitingly said, "I get it. You were monitoring me in getting Sam to talk about how she feels regarding all the horrors she faced."

Corran gave a big smile. "I see how Sam is so opened minded herself. Is everyone on Earth this way?"

Mary sighed, "I wished. She wants to open up, but it is something more than buried feelings. Sam is one special person. Whoever took her, I think that person knows the power Sam has in her. For some reason Sam came in that restaurant I was working in. She happened to be at the table I had my small heart attack. I do not call that a coincidence."

"I do not either. You are right. She wants to open up, and I believe it has nothing to do with the fears she has faced."

"What could it be then?"

Corran sighed, "I wished I knew."

Mary said understandingly, "Sam appears to be behaving normally. The only logical thing I can come up with is that someone has deliberately blocked Sam from talking."

"As I told her, what has been put on her is a very old torture technique that has been illegal for many, many years. The only way for Sam to break through is by her opening up."

Mary felt like crying for Sam. Mary breathed out, "Whatever happened to her, she is one special lady, and it has nothing to do with saving my life."

Dr. Frasier said, "Sam is one special person, and it has nothing to do with the Force."

Mary asked her, "What do you mean?"

Dr. Frasier answered, "Did Sam talk to you about the Tok'ra?"

"A little bit, but not all that much."

Dr. Frasier told her more about the Tok'ra, and about Jolinar and Sam.

After hearing everything what Dr. Frasier said to her, she asked, "How did Sam react after Jolinar died for her?"

"Due to Sam's love for others, she felt very sad."

Mary replied sadly, "Like it was her fault?"

Dr. Frasier nodded.

Mary looked at Corran. "How can I get her to stop blaming herself for what has recently happened to her?"

"That was what I been finding from you through the Force. You did something to Sam that caused her to open up, even though it was a very small bit."

Mary smiled, "What did you find in me? Am I able to use this Force, and be trained as a Jedi Knight?"

"I am afraid not, but you are special."

"How? I am a waitress at a restaurant at the end of the Universe."

Dr. Frasier said, "Who anyone is in life has nothing to do with the work they do. It is something a lot deeper."

"Why does Sam not understand this about herself?"

Corran smiled, "For that moment Mary, you got Sam to see it."

Mary went wide eyed in amazement. "It seems that we need each other. I needed Sam to save my life, so I can save hers."

Corran gave a bigger smile, "Exactly."

* * *

As Sam and Jack were going up the second elevator, Jack asked, "Does Mary know where she is yet?"

"Unless someone else tells her, no she does not. I only told her about the Stargate and a few other things."

"You know that Corran was monitoring your conversation with her?"

Sam smiled, "I know. I asked him to do it."

Sam paused for a moment, "What I did not expect was what Mary did for me."

Jack was told by Corran what had happened, but he wanted to hear it from her. Jack asked, "What was that?"

"Mary sparked something in me to see that I have a purpose in life. Regardless of what I have been through, I now see I have a purpose in my life. I do not fully understand it, but I am guessing I will soon."

Jack replied with a smile, "You Jedi constantly amaze me."

Sam smiled, "I did vow I will please you."

Jack put his arms around her, and said, "Yes you did."

They kissed and caressed each other till they reached the top.

When they reached the top, Jack said, "I think they are making the elevator move faster."

"Sorry love. That was me. I am hungry."

Jack smiled, "Same here love."

They got into the limousine, and took off to the destination Jack gave the driver. When they walked inside the restaurant and sat down, Sam was in thought.

Jack said, "Pennies for your thoughts."

Sam smiled, "Just thinking about what Mary and I were talking about. How much I want to talk to all of you, but it just will not come out."

Jack replied, "In that case Sam, do not force it out. When it is the right time to talk, then you will. All of us are concerned that you will not do so when it is time."

Sam sighed "I have been thinking that very thing, and it scares the living hell of me."

Jack gave a loving smile, "If you are thinking like that, then you will not go crazy."

Sam frown, "Jack, when I was in that cell, I went more than crazy. How I rebounded from it, I do not know."

Jack understood, "Are you feeling like you did?"

"NO! Thank God for that. I think being here on Earth is helping, but I am not done with a galaxy far, far away. I do not think I ever will be."

Jack smiled, "Seems like everything is turning out super for you."

Sam smiled back, "Of course. I am married to you after all."

For the remaining time at the restaurant Sam and Jack just talked about everything else in their lives that had nothing to do with the Jedi Knights, Earth, or where ever. For that time, they were the only two people in existence. Their love for each other was the only thing that mattered to them. When they were done eating, they went back to their apartment. They continued with their love for each other.

* * *

Four days had passed since Sam and Jack had been back on Earth. They had the last three days completely uninterrupted. That afternoon while Jack was elsewhere talking to Colonel Davis on the phone, Sam was alone meditating in the Force as she was sitting on a bench.

All the sudden Sam blurted out, "Oh my God." Through the Force, Sam saw someone was planning to jump from a nearby building, and no one had noticed it.

Since she was alone, Sam quickly used the Force to get herself behind that building. Sam looked to make sure there was no one around before jumping all the way to the top.

She quickly and quietly moved to where she needed to go. When Sam was several feet near the lady that was about to jump, Sam used the Force to gently allow the lady to know she was there.

The lady immediately screamed, "Stay back, or I will jump!"

Sam slowly sat on the ground American Indian style. "As you can see, I am sitting."

The lady turned around and saw Sam was sitting on the ground. Sam smiled, "I am Samantha Carter O'Neill. What is your name?"

The lady said with a bitter tone, "My name is Kim...Kim Matthews."

Sam smiled, "It is good to meet you Kim."

"How did you know I was up here? I just walked up here a few minutes ago."

Sam answered, "Believe it or not, I felt you were up here."

Kim started to cry. "My whole life has been shattered. My boyfriend had been verbally abusing me, lost my job..." Kim cried even louder. She continued, "If I do not find the income, I can lose my baby."

Kim cried and cried. Kim looked right at Sam and asked, "Tell me that you have not faced anything like that."

Sam replied with no expression, "What you have faced is horrific, but I have faced a lot worse that I hope you will never have to go through."

Kim said in a crying voice, "What was that?"

For the first time in Sam's life, she has told a person what she has been through. Sam did not leave out any details. After hearing everything that Sam said to her, Kim asked, "How in fucking hell did you survive going through all that?"

Sam swallowed hard, "Kim to this day, I do not know. Sometimes I still wonder if I will ever recover."

Kim wiped the tears off her face, and walked away from the edge of the building. Kim walked closer to Sam.

Kim asked, "Who are you? I know your name, but there is something about you that has to be something special to live through all that you have been through."

"I do not know about anything special, but I do have something that right now no one on Earth has."

Kim sat down in front of Sam in the same manner as Sam was sitting. Kim asked, "Please tell me."

"One day when I was at the spice mines, I was rescued by a female that had the most amazing abilities that I had never seen in my life. She not only removed the collar that was around my neck, but she deactivated that chip behind my neck that my captors used to torture me. She did these things without touching anything. She did not use any electronic device. She controlled an energy field that these Jedi Knights called the Force."

"Shortly after, I started being trained to be a Jedi Knight. A moment ago, I was meditating in the Force on a bench not that far from this building. That was when I felt your presence, and that you were about to jump off this building."

Kim asked, "And you rescued me as this Jedi Knight did for you?"

Sam smiled, "It is you that has rescued yourself."

"I still am facing the same issues. I still feel so violated from the abuse he gave me. I also need a job to feed my baby girl."

Sam was quiet for a moment. Sam finally said, "I might be able to help you. My brother runs a business. He is in advertisement."

Sam started to stand up. Sam asked, "Can you go with me to meet him?"

Kim replied, "I have nowhere to go. My baby girl is still at my parents' house. I usually pick her up around 5pm."

Sam smiled, "Good. It is not that far. I first want to meet up with my husband to let him know where we will be going."

They both took off. When they arrived at the bench Sam was sitting, Jack started to come in view.

Sam said to Kim, "I will be right back."

Sam walked towards Jack. She told him all that went on with Kim Matthews.

Jack nodded, and Sam went to Kim's side.

Sam smiled, "Let's go."

It did not take long before they reached the building where Sam's brother worked.

After the brother/sister greetings, Sam asked if they could talk privately.

Mark replied, "Sure. Let's go to my office."

When they all entered, and Mark closed the door, Sam told about Kim's problems, and that she needed a job.

Mark looked at Kim, and said, "I have several job openings. I can test you on what you can do, and we can go from there. As for your abuse with your boyfriend, I know of a good lawyer that can help you deal with him."

"I am not the type for revenge. I just want him out of my life."

Mark smiled, "I am sure you do Kim. This lawyer will help you. He can also help you in helping you raise your little girl. Getting a job here is easy enough, but getting on your feet takes a little more than that."

Kim smiled, "I cannot thank you both enough."

Sam smiled, "There is one thing you can do for me. Until these Jedi Knights are known to Earth, I ask that you keep what I have told you under your hat."

Kim gave an understanding smile, "I will. I hope you can overcome all that you have been through."

Sam sighed, "I hope so too."

Mark said to Sam, "You appear to be a lot better from the time I was on Coruscant."

"Yes I am, thanks to the meditation sessions we had."

Mark smiled, "Anytime sis."

"Being back here on Earth is doing a lot."

Kim asked, "Excuse me for asking, but how long will you be staying?"

"Jack and I will be leaving sometime today. I need to complete my training."

Mark acted like he was upset, "Surely Corran will train you here on Earth."

"I have been thinking of allowing him to do that, but I need to be there?"

"That is a bunch of bull! If your Master was here hearing you, I will allow him to paddle your ass good."

"It is has nothing to do with hiding in that galaxy."

Mark still gave her that look that he did not fully believe her.

Kim said, "If I were in your position, I can understand why you want to go back, but I also see that you need to be here on Earth. After all you saved my life."

"That is another reason why I need to go back. When I am a Knight, I can continue to do great things for everyone on Earth, and myself."

Mark frowned, "I still would like for you to talk to your Master before you leave Earth."

"Mark, he has given me to freedom to choose."

"I know that bonehead, but will you choose the right thing?"

Sam thought about it for a moment and answered, "Yes, I am choosing the right thing by being fully trained there." Seeing that Mark was not convinced, she told him all that she believed about her purpose of being in a galaxy far, far away, and what Mary had done for her recently.

Mark replied in astonishment, "You do belong to both worlds."

"I also help the police stop some bank robbers."

"I heard about that on the news. The police was completely baffled about how the car was stopped."

Kim smiled, "I remembered them saying that their tires were cut in a very unique way."

Sam grabbed her light saber, and turned it on.

Both Kim and Mark were amazed.

"This is a Jedi's weapon, a lightsaber. The Jedi Knights are there to serve and protect the peace."

After Sam turned off her lightsaber and put it back on her belt, Kim said, "When you get back, become the best Jedi Knight in the fleet."

Sam smiled, "I will." Sam got up from her chair, and said to Kim, "Good luck."

Kim stood up to give Sam a hug. Sam gave her a hug in return.

Kim said before Sam walked off, "May the Force be with you."

Sam smiled. Sam told her goodbyes to Mark before she left.

As Sam was walking back to where Jack was waiting for her, she was starting to feel depressed. She thought talking to someone about her feelings on what she went through would help, but at the moment she felt worse. How Sam was feeling, she wanted to go back to Coruscant and stay there. Just the same, Sam was not going to quit on herself. Sam said out loud, "I am Sam O'Neil, and I am a free person."

When she caught up with her husband, she gave him a smile. Sam said, "Thank you for putting up with me."

Jack replied, "I am proud of you in helping these people. That is who you are after all, a person that will not turn down anyone. That is why I love you so much, lady."

Sam asked, "How is Mary?"

Jack said, "In great health thanks to you."

Sam gave her husband a hug. Jack hugged her back. Sam asked Jack to keep holding her.

Jack understood the moment she came up to him that something was upsetting her. Jack did not ask what it was. He patiently waited for her to tell him.

Sam told Jack that she told Kim all what she had faced in a galaxy far, far away. Sam continued, "Instead of feeling better, I am scared out of my mind."

Jack still did not say anything. What could he say to comfort her? The only thing he could do for Sam was to show his love for her by quietly holding her in his arms. Sam just allowed Jack's love engulf her completely. It was that love which guided Sam back to where she was mentally before she helped Kim Matthews.

While still in Jack's arms, Sam said, "Thank you love. We could not have married at a better time."

Jack smiled, "Anything for you. I after all bought you a sunny day, every day, since we been here."

Sam laughed.

Sam sighed, "We need to get back. I have to finish my Jedi training. If I do not, I would be running from that. I am not a runner. If I am to help anyone else on this planet, I need to fulfill my life first."

"I would not doubt that you will be training someone to be a Jedi Knight the moment we all come back to Earth."

Sam smiled, "You do have great thoughts my love."

"My first one was marrying you."

Sam and Jack walked to the limousine that would take them to the SGC. When they got there, Mary and Corran were waiting for them in the Gate Room.

Sam smiled at Mary, "Ready to go?"

Mary replied, "Try to stop me. What is it like to travel through this Stargate?"

After the connection was established, Corran said, "Piece of cake."

Mary said, "Wow! Some cake."

Jack smiled, "Ready to travel the yellow brick road?"

Mary replied, "Let us visit the Wizard."

They all walked through.

When they came to the end of their journey, Mary saw all the activities of Coruscant. She was acting like a kid in a candy store. There were all sorts of life forms. There were all kinds of transportation flying in the sky, and moving on the ground. There were countless things to see on a world named Coruscant.

Mary said, "I take it we are not in Kansas anymore."

Jack replied with a smile, "Nope. I say this place is a lot better."

"There is a lot more to see than the yellow brick road."

Dentralla came up to them. Mary was amazed and a bit nervous on how tall this life form was in front of her.

Sam smiled, "Mary, I want you to meet a dear friend of mind. Her name is Dentralla. She is a Wookie."

Dentralla growled. Sam translated, "It is great to meet you. Welcome to Coruscant."

Mary curtseyed, and said, "This world is wonderful."

Dentralla replied, "I think so, thank you. My home world is on Kashyyyk. Due to my life debt with Sam, my world is with her."

Mary looked at Sam and back to Dentralla. "She has saved my life. I might have to give her a life debt of my own."

"I would not be surprised if a good many on Earth will be doing that if they have not done so already."

Sam smiled at what Dentralla said. "Come on Mary let me show you around." As they were walking from the Stargate, they ran into C-3PO.

Sam said to Mary, "This is another friend of mine, C-3PO."

Mary smiled, "Good to meet you."

Sam told him that Mary was from Earth.

C-3PO replied, "It is an honor to meet another from Sam's planet. I am a protocol droid. I can speak over six million forms of communications."

Mary excitingly said, "Cool!"

Sam, with C-3PO at their side, showed Mary the time of her life. Mary was able to talk to a number of Twi'leks, Gotals, Whiphids, and Tin-Tin Dwarfs. Mary's last stop was to meet the rest of SG1. They were at a cafeteria.

Sam said, "Teal'c is a Jaffa."

Mary replied, "It is great to meet you both."

Daniel asked Mary, "How did you like traveling through the Stargate?"

Mary smiled, "Piece of cake."

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c smiled.

"I love this world. I can see why all of you are here. Everyone that I have met was so kind."

Teal'c said, "We are happy you like this place. Please have a seat. We are about to eat our morning meal."

Mary smiled, "Thank you."

Daniel asked, "Do you want something?"

Mary replied, "Thank you no. I ate a little before I went through the Stargate."

They all looked at Sam. Sam just smiled. Mary was a little confused. Sam told her about the first time she went through the Stargate.

They continued to make small talk. SG1 did all they could to make Mary feel she was welcome and comfortable on Coruscant. Mary loved it. She felt more at home here in this world than the one she left. Sam was happy for her.

Sam was feeling more comfortable about being back. She left her markings on Earth. She made an impression that she did not count on.

When she went to help Mary, it was the right thing to do, even as an officer of the United States of America, she would have helped her. It is true that she has an ability to use the Force on Earth. Without it, Mary would not be alive and talking to everyone she met.

When Sam chased after the bank robbers, she was still doing her duty. She knew that she would not have been able to even chase after then without the Force. She tried to find something simple in helping Kim.

She could not think of one thing she did without the Force in anything she did. She really wanted to find something. All the sudden she came to realize how important her life has been with the Force. After all, she has been telling everyone that she wanted to complete her training.

Sam did not realize it at the time, but she had shown a genuine smile.

Mary whispered in her ear, "What are you so happy about?"

In response, she just smiled more.

Sam whispered back, "I have come to fully realize how important in becoming a Jedi Knight is to me."

"I could have told you that. You did save my life with the Force."


	17. Chapter 17: Time Goes By

**Chapter 17: Time Goes By**

It has been nearly two years since Sam started her Jedi Training in a galaxy far, far away. To Sam's amazement, she has learned a great deal of the Force.

Corran, Luke, and the other Jedi Knights had to build three new training courses for Sam. She simple was far too powerful with the Force to have any training course tame her. On this third one, Teal'c added his knowledge to the design.

One day, while taking a break in her training, Mara was telling her that she will be training them before too long.

Sam smiled, "I doubt that. I have learned a great deal from all of you. How can I teach you anything new?"

Mara smiled, "You just did girlfriend."

"What was that?"

"In the years I have known you Sam, there is one thing that always stands out from you, humility and determination. I have not seen you once give up."

After Mara saw Sam's body language, "You did go through a ringer and back on being a slave, but you never gave up. I think if you did, your skills of using the Force would not have been that great."

Sam sighed, "It is not over yet. Whoever wanted me in the first place will not give up because I am learning more of the Force."

Mara sighed, "I am sure he or she will not, but please do not fear something that has not happened yet. You are right, it can get worse, but it is not that bad yet. Focus on the here and now. It is where all minds of a Jedi belong. In all that you have gone through, you surely need to stay focused on the here and now."

"It is not easy, but I am at least standing."

"No one is asking you to do more than that. A Jedi Knight with the Force is not indestructible. All of us are born, and we die like all forms of life do. Life goes on with or without us. The only thing any of us can do is hold on tight. What I think you need to do is to remember all the positive things you have done."

Sam replied sarcastically, "That has not been all that many."

Mara said, "Sam! Do I have to get Cassandra to kick that ass of yours? You have a great career as an Air Force Officer. Have you forgotten the things you have done on Earth during your honeymoon? Those should be very easy to remember when you are under pressure of one kind or the other."

Sam replied with a smile, "I still go over what I did on Earth. I only helped two people and stopped some bank robbers, but I did those things due to my abilities with the Force. Believe me. I want to find something I did for them without the Force."

"Sam because you used a tool to help you build something in your life does not make it less important. The Force is a means, but not the ends of being a Jedi Knight. Who you are inside is what is making your abilities grow in the Force. You control the Force. It does not control you. Do not be afraid to use something to your advantage. If you do not, only you will fail."

Sam smiled, "If I do not complete my task on this new course, I will fail to achieve a good day's work."

Mara smiled back, "That is the spirit. Knock yourself out."

Sam went back to her training.

Mary out of nowhere quietly walked up close to watch.

Mara asked Mary with a smile, "How are you today?"

Mary answered with a smile of her own, "I am doing great. The other day, for the first time, I was able to have a very good conversation with a Twi'lek friend of mind without C-3PO or any other protocol droid. A few weeks ago a medical droid did a full medical exam on me. He was able to fix my heart so I will not have any more heart attacks."

Mara replied, "Wonderful! I hope we can help cure a lot of diseases on Earth one day."

"I hope you can too, but personally I am in no hurry to get back to Earth."

Mara said with a smile, "I have been seeing you with that boyfriend of yours a lot lately."

Mary replied enthusiastically, "He is a wonderful man."

"I am very happy that you have started to grow roots here. I think Sam is starting to do the same."

"She has planted herself in both worlds. I do not know if I have the strength or the energy to do that. The moment I first saw her at that restaurant, I knew that she was a person that had energy to share with everyone on Earth and then some."

Mara lowered her head in dourest. "We Jedi have been wondering if the reason for Sam being kidnapped was to tap that energy from her."

"You mean something like what these Goa'uld do?"

Mara finally looked at Mary and answered, "Exactly."

"If I understand right, only a Jedi Knight can detect if someone has the abilities to use the Force. How can a Goa'uld do this?"

"We have thought it was a Goa'uld symbiote inside of a rogue Jedi, but what we have learned from the Tok'ra, that is not possible. They said that a Goa'uld does not share anything with their host. Only through training can an apprentice, like Sam, learn the ways of the Force. When a Goa'uld symbiote dominates a host, the host loses their abilities to be themselves."

"Are you saying the Force is a living energy?"

Mara smiled, "Very much so."

"I have been told about the Force is an energy field that surrounds all life, but what is it? Where did it come from? Will this energy field run dry?"

Mara answered with a smile, "For your last question, the Force is not a fluid type energy. It does not fill up overnight when we Jedi Knights are asleep. If I understand your other two questions, I do not think I can answer them. I am not sure any Jedi living can rightfully answer them. To my knowledge not many Jedi Knights today know about their ancient history."

"I am sure some information is out there ready to be discovered. It was not that long ago we were under Emperor Palpatine's rule. He and Darth Vader helped hunt down and destroy nearly all the Jedi Knights throughout the galaxy. In our search through the galaxy, we have found small remains of them. We are growing, but we are still a lot less before the Clone Wars."

Mary smiled, "I wonder if there are others on Earth that can be trained to be a Jedi Knight as Sam?"

"That is a very good question. One day we will find out."

Mara looked at Sam, and back at Mary. "I know one thing for certain. It will be Sam to train the first person on Earth."

Mary smiled, "Who else? If she stayed on Earth longer, she might have already started."

"She has to be a full Knight before she can do that, but I understand your thinking. Sam has the abilities to do a lot of things, and it has nothing to do with the Force. When she does master the Force, I cannot wait to see what is in store for her."

At the Jedi Library, Dr. Daniel and Janet Jackson were working on the ancient Jedi manuscripts. Daniel got Janet to work on documenting things that he himself scribbled down in his notebook.

Janet was one of the chief medical doctors on Coruscant. Janet retired from the United States Air Force sometime after Sam left Earth. Janet and Daniel got married on Coruscant a few months after Janet retired.

After writing down all that was given to her, Janet said, "Daniel I am done. What else do you have for me?"

Daniel replied as he was reading, "This ancient Jedi dialect is hard to decipher. It will be a time before I can have something for you."

Janet said with a smile, "I cannot get over how we ended up here in this galaxy."

Daniel stopped what he was doing, and looked at his wife. He said with a smile, "Our lives have been very interesting since Sam has been rescued from her captors."

Janet cursed. "I would like to know why Sam was kidnapped in the first place. I am very happy that Sam is being trained to be a Jedi Knight, but why her. Earth is too far away from these Jedi Knights to have someone notice her no matter how powerful she is with the Force."

"I would like to know that myself, and do all I can to help Sam through her feelings over it. Helping her deal with these feelings will do more good than finding out the why."

Janet angrily said, "You know whomever is responsible is not through with her. I am wondering if she was meant to be rescued."

"What do you mean?"

"We all know how powerful Sam is with this Force. I think that is why Sam has been dragged from all the way from Earth to here. She has something that is desperately needed by the one responsible in taking her." Janet went quiet for a small moment. "Can you see that it is easier for someone else to train her? When she is ripe for the picking, all the horrors she has faced could start again if not a whole lot worse."

"If we at the SGC can be pacified from being able to help Sam before she was taken, you are concerned this person or persons can do it here to all the Jedi Knights?"

"The Sith Lord did that to the Jedi Knights before. Who is to say there is not another doing that right now?"

Daniel did not know what to say. Janet did have a very good point.

"I know what the Tok'ra and the Jedi have said about having a Goa'uld using a Jedi Knight as a host in use the Force, but let's hypothesize that they found a way to use the Force in the Dark Arts."

"If this hypothesis is correct of yours, then it can explain a lot, but I would like to know more before I walk down that path."

Janet sighed, "So do I love. I just feel so damn helpless sitting here, and have the possibility of Sam going through what she has been through, again."

Daniel smiled, "Sam has been learning a great deal. If someone is after her, let's hope that Sam has the ability to fight back."

Janet sighed, "What I have learned, Anakin Skywalker was the same way. The Jedi Knights could not change one thing. Palpatine and Darth Vader nearly killed all the Jedi Knights." Janet has a very terrible idea come to her mind, and she shared it with her husband, "Sam could be the tool to destroy these Jedi Knights."

Daniel said calmly, "First, Palpatine is dead. It cannot be him after Sam. Second, if there was anyone starting up the Sith, these Jedi Knights would know. Third, If Palpatine or whomever is out there, they would have destroyed these Jedi Knights already. I think you are over reacting a bit."

Janet smiled, "Sweetie, I hope so. I guess I am being overly protective now that I am with Sam. I am seeing a lot of hurt in her than when she was on Earth."

Daniel smiled, "What I have understood, everyone that knows Sam has been thinking the same way as you. I am sure these Jedi Knights know the risks that she faces more than we do. When it is our time to take part, then we can act on it."

Janet said in frustration, "I want to do something for Sam right now! Wait until later, and it could be too late. I do not want us to make the same mistake we did before she was taken."

Daniel replied lovingly, "Right now, showing our love toward her will help her deal with what she had faced. If she cannot let go of all that she had faced, she will be hurting herself more than anything."

Janet let out a big sigh, "I guess you are right."

"I believe Sam is a lot stronger than she appears. From what Jack had told me when they were on Earth, she did some wonderful things."

Janet smiled, "She needs to finish her Jedi Knight training, and go back to Earth for good. When she does go back, I do not think Earth will be the same. Our lives have not been the same."

"I think the life for the Jedi Knights will not be the same either. I think Sam has woken something up about their past. That is why I want to read all I can from their archives. I have no clue what has been woken up, but I can feel it in my bones that something has. Everyone in our galaxy is here, SG1, the Tok'ra, and the Asgards. We both know that everyone on Earth will start to use the Stargate once Sam brings her Jedi friends to Earth."

Janet said excitingly, "Corran had been telling us that at the SGC when Sam and Jack were on Earth during their honeymoon. That is why Corran did not walk outside the complex. He somehow believed it was not time for him to do so."

Daniel replied with determination, "That is why I am working hard in finding something. I do believe it will be needed."

Janet smiled, "If anyone here can find that something important, it would be you my love. If it were not for you, we would not be using the Stargate. I think it is more than just Sam that has this power."

"What do you mean? I am no Jedi Knight."

"No you are not. You were neither part of the Air Force, but if it was not for you, there would be no telling what mess Earth would have been into with the Goa'uld. Everyone that worked with SG1 has made a giant difference. Teal'c joined us at the very last moment. He did save your lives if he realized it or not by defecting. General Hammond had an important role."

Daniel reminisced, "You are talking about us going back to 1969?"

"Yes I am. I had a hand in SG1 fate a number of times. SG1 did things that not even a platoon could do. I was amazed that you all came back alive. You had a few scratches by comparison, but you all came back alive."

Daniel said in amazement, "You mean to say that Sam was able to use the Force without realizing it?"

"It was not just Sam. It was Jack as well. Remember him telling you about that dream he had. Did you not tell me that everything happen just as his dream showed him?"

Daniel replied with concern, "Yes it did happen exactly as his dream in every detail. I do not think he can use the Force, or he would be in training right now."

"I do not think so. Jack has always been shielding himself by acting dumber. It could be that he has shielded himself without realizing he is doing it. Luke was able to find Sam due to her strong ability with the Force. It appears to me that these Jedi Knights do not go out of their way to find someone strong in the Force, or they would be doing it all the time. I am sure they can look within Jack and see, but they have not. As for you my love, you could have a special archaeologist ability that can find things that the average person could not. You have done so many of times. I cannot state that you are using the Force to do it, but you have found the most important things in a very short period."

When Sam completed this new training course, Corran said, "Very good my Padawan. You are sure giving us Jedi a run for your money."

Sam replied with a smile, "Only going by what you been teaching me Master."

Corran smiled, "I am going to have to find something for you to do until we can design a forth course for you."

"I do truly thank you for getting me to be trained with more courses. I have learned so much more these past several months."

Corran smiled, "Sam, if you keep it up, it will be to a point I can no longer teach you anymore. That does not necessarily mean you will be a full Jedi Knight."

Sam smiled back, "I will always learn something from you Master."

"We have learned a great deal from each other, I think."

"When I do become a Knight, it will be the time I will take you all to my world. I will show you all the wonders that have never been seen in this galaxy. I wished I could have done so the first time Jack and I were there."

"I was tempted to have you show me then, but I felt it was not the time. That is why I never left the SGC complex. Even though I was in that complex, I did not stay all that long. I would not want to ruin anything for you my Padawan."

Sam smiled, "I cannot wait to show you all of the wonders that only Earth has to offer. I do not want to put even my big toe back on Earth until I am a Knight. It is not that I am afraid to go back, but I am confident that the right time will be when I am a Jedi Knight."

"You have learned a great deal of the Force Sam, but you still yet have to learn a few things more."

Sam replied, "I wished I can learn something to remove these damn feelings of mine. I thought I would have them gone by now."

"What you have faced, it appears that you will always remember some of them. It is just the manner of living with them. I think you have dealt with them a lot better than you realize."

Sam half smiled, "I wished I can be as confident as you are about me."

Corran sighed, "If I had been through what you have gone through, I might be thinking the same way."

Sam frowned, "I am not so sure about that. You all have faced things that I have not in my entire life."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Experience is everything, yes?"

"What does one experience have to do with another?"

Sam was puzzled. Corran saw this, but did not give Sam the answer quite yet.

"What I am referring is that you all have faced hardship that no one on Earth has done ever."

"What does one hardship have to do with another?"

Sam showed confusion on her face. "Sorry Master, but I am not sure what you are getting at?"

Corran still did not give her the answer straight out. "Stop finding answers from the outside world. The only way to answer your own life is by looking within yourself."

Corran told Sam to meditate on this in the Force until she found the answer. Corran continued, "Sam this is your new training course, the one that you need to master. It might be the toughest one that you have ever been on. When you find this answer, come to me for your next assignment."

She did as she was told. She went to her usual secluded meditation place she had always been to. She sat down with her legs crossed. She had no idea what she was asked to find, but she did not give up because it was hard. Since she was put in a world far, far away, everyone had told her to find the light within herself.

Now her next training course was built on that concept. When she was meditating in the Force she started to relive every moment that she went through during her kidnapping.

To her it was worse than sticking your big toe to see if the water is cold before jumping in a swimming pool. This pool had monsters in it. If she was not careful, they could bite her leg off.

She slowly traveled down memory lane to the point before she went through the Stargate on the last mission at the SGC. She through the Force was able to see as if she was right there living in that moment of everything she experienced. She saw herself on that planet after crossing through the other Stargate. She remembered how she felt before her kidnappers went through the Stargate.

She replied, "O' my God!" She broke from the Force, and stood up very quickly. She went into a mild panic. She had to force herself to think in this time and place. When she could think a little clearly, she used the Force to calm her mind. After she stabilized she cursed like a sailor.

She immediately went to her Master and told him what had happened. She continued saying, "I think I was attacked as I was going down memory lane. I know it was not any form of mental conditioning. No conditioning is that strong."

Corran replied, "Sam I believe you."

"Until the Jedi Council can find out who had attacked you, I want you to stop meditating on the Force as I have instructed."

Sam replied with relieving smile, "Thank you Master. I think I will have no problem with that request."

Corran smiled, "That will be enough training for you today my Padawan. You truly deserve the rest of the day off."

"Thank you." She walked home. When she got there, she was alone. She was happy to be alone. Just the same, she needed Jack at her side more than ever. She was timid to use the Force again to help her deal with this. She was recently attacked when she was simply meditating in the Force. She was very afraid it could happen again.

She was starting to feel alone once again. She did not know what to do. Something or someone was starting to get her to fear using the Force. Something was attacking her during her training. She immediately stood up. She said out loud, "I am Sam Carter O'Neill, and I am a free person!"

All the sudden her comlink went off. She realized it was Jack before flipping the switch. Sam replied, "Thank you for calling love. I am alone here at the house and scared out of my mind." She told Jack what she felt in the Force.

Jack replied, "You have the right to be scared Sam. I would be. You are doing the right thing by taking this slowly. This is not your fault, and Corran, Luke, Mara, and a few others are monitoring you. If this attack happens again, you will not be alone this time."

Sam calmly said, "I am starting to feel them around me through the Force. Due to that my fears are starting to melt away."

"Good! I will be there as soon as I can. I love you."

She replied the same thing before turning off her comlink.

She used the Force to talk to her Jedi protectors, _**"Surely they are more powerful Jedi out than me. How can I be so special?"**_

_**Luke said, "I did find you out among countless living being on Coruscant. It is very possible that you were easily found on Earth."**_

_**Sam replied sarcastically, "Lucky me."**_

_**Mara replied, "I am for one happy to have you among us girl."**_

_**Sam smiled inwardly. "Thanks Mara. I thank you all for your help. Damn, I owe you at least two life debts for this."**_

_**Luke replied, "Nonsense. We told you that no Jedi is alone. No one Jedi can face what you are going through by themselves, and we are not going to leave you when things get rougher for you."**_

"_**If I cannot give you all a life debt, I will at least do my best to make it up to all of you."**_

_**Corran said, "If you can show us your planet, then we can call it even."**_

_**Sam sarcastically said, "If I make it through all this with my sanity intact."**_

_**Mara scorned Sam, "Stop doing that to yourself!"**_

_**Sam replied, "Oops that one slipped."**_

_**Corran replied sarcastically, "Like Hutt on a banana peel."**_

_**Sam laughed. "I did not know you knew anything about bananas Master?"**_

_**Corran said, "I ate a couple when I was at the SGC on Earth. You need to stop eating at yourself."**_

_**Sam sighed, "Yes I do. Thank you for not whooping my hide off my butt."**_

_**Corran replied, "I am going to start to do that if I hear you cut yourself down again."**_

_**Sam smiled, "Yes Master. Jack is about to walk in. May the Force be with you all."**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Light From Within

**Chapter 18: The Light From Within**

It has been a month after Sam's recent attack. It was not long for Sam to shake off the fears of using the Force in any manner she had to do. She was determined to find the light from within herself. She realized it was inside her. She could feel it.

Sam just needed to let it out like a beacon. She also wanted to find out what her Master was not telling her directly. It was gnawing at her. It was like she knew the answer but for some reason it was out of reach.

"_This is a lot worse than the seven year itch. Just the same, I am determined to scratch it. I also think it will make a big difference in how I turn out as a Knight. How much I want to be one."_

Sam was at her track running around the course as she was thinking to herself. Mara was running with her this time.

Neither one was using the Force to help them run. A Jedi need physical exercise. After a few laps of running, Sam slowed down, and walked to the bench where their gear was waiting for them. When Mara caught up with her, Sam said, "That was a great workout."

Mara replied, "You always beat me in running."

Sam smiled as she dried herself off from the sweat on her face and neck.

"I have been running like this for a good long time, even before joining the United States Air Force. I will only use the Force to help me run if necessary."

Mara smiled, "I might need to use the Force more when I am running in order to out race you girl."

"You are getting faster. Give it time, and we will be running side by side."

"I see you are dealing with your recent attack very well."

"Yes, I have. Here lately, I feel like it never happened, thanks for all of you guiding me. Have you had any leads on who this person could be?"

Mara frown, "Sorry Sam, we have not."

Sam gave Mara a big smile, "One day we will get him."

"Him? Are you sure it is a male?"

Sam told her about the time she was brought to a person that examined her from her soul. Sam continued, "It felt like he was inside me. He was probing everything that made me who I am. It was the most horrible thing that had ever experienced."

Mara replied, "I would rather be slapped by a Hutt."

Sam cringed.

Mara asked with concern, "What is wrong?"

Sam in a cold blank stare answered, "I was slapped by a Hutt, remember? She hit me so hard I ended up falling on the ground. When my eyes finally adjust to the light from being in that dark cell, I wanted to run screaming. She was huge."

"There is one Hutt that sounds like yours, Anachro the Hutt."

Sam replied, "I was not with her that long, and I was grateful. She did not tell me her name. I do not remember the details of how she looked."

"They all look the same, fat and disgustingly ugly."

Sam smiled, "She was a Hutt then."

Sam shook the foreboding memories of that day. "I hope I do not have to meet another one ever again."

Mara smiled, "Same here Sam."

Sam smiled, "Let's go to the gym. I need to work on my arms now."

When they walked inside, they saw Luke and Teal'c inside.

Sam replied, "Hi guys."

The two of them said hello back."

Before Sam got started, Luke said, "Teal'c said that this gym is a lot better than the one at the SGC on Earth."

"Yes that is true. I always wanted a bigger gym. I also knew that all of you would want use it."

Luke just smiled.

Sam was a little more aggressive in her weight lifting session. Remembering that fat ass Hutt hit a nerve in Sam. What Sam did not tell Mara was that she wanted to mentally kick that sorry Hutt in the ass, if she only knew where it was located.

After Sam was done, Mara asked, "Feel better now?"

Sam replied with a smile, "Yes I do."

As Sam was in the showers getting cleaned up, Teal'c stated, "That was strange for Sam to be that aggressive in her bench pressing."

"Not this time Teal'c. She had a suppressed memory of meeting Anachro the Hutt. Mara told them everything. "Sam being aggressive was her way to kick Anachro's ass. I would have done the same."

Mara also told them why Sam thinks the one that kidnapped her is a male.

Teal'c asked, "How many males do the Jedi know that can do something like this?"

"We have been trying to find that out since the day we rescued Sam. So far we have found nothing."

"I have talked recently with Master Bratac. So far the Jaffa have not found anything either."

Luke said, "I promise you Teal'c we will find whoever is responsible. He will show his head sooner or later."

Teal'c replied, "I would love to meet this person."

Mara replied angrily, "I have been itching to do just that since I felt the horrors in Sam."

* * *

A short time after Sam got cleaned up. Mara, Luke, and Teal'c was with Sam in meditating in the Force. Sam did not want to be alone this time. She strongly felt that she had to continue where she started. This time she did not go down memory lane.

Sam focused on the here and now. She had to find out what her Master wanted her to know. Sam recalled the conversations they had prior to her meditating before the recent attack.

"_I have to find the answers within myself. Before I can know the answer, I need to know the question."_

_**All the sudden a familiar voice came to Sam, "Hold on Sam. You are strong. You will make it."**_

_**Like that seven year itch, Sam could not place where she heard that voice, or that saying. Just the same Sam understood.**_

_**Sam cleared her mind, and focused deep within herself with the Force. After a short time, Sam saw the first alien she ever met that was not a Hutt. It was a Twi'lek. Sam all the sudden remembered her.**_

_**Sam said, "You are Skyma Talle. That Jedi that was murdered by those..." Sam did not know what to call them.**_

_**Skyma smiled, "It is great to see you once again Sam Carter...O'Neill is it now?"**_

_**Sam smiled, "Yes." Sam looked around a bit. She asked, "Where are we?"**_

"_**You do not know where you are?"**_

_**Sam shook her head.**_

_**Skyma gently said, "Look around again. You will see where you are."**_

_**Sam did as she was asked. Sam finally figured it out. "O My God. I am inside myself."**_

"_**You see the person you were before. You are here to get to know that person once again. It is time that you let her out from the prison that you have put her in."**_

_**Sam was shocked. "I put myself in this!"**_

"_**Not all by yourself, but you are the only one that can let that person out."**_

_**Sam asked with a puzzled look, "If you are dead, how can you talk to me?"**_

"_**I am not dead in the sense you know it, but I have been transformed into the Force."**_

"_**So a Jedi Knight does not die?"**_

"_**They die regarding the physical world. Do not let this concern you at this time. There will be plenty of time to learn that aspect of the Force. Right now, concentrate on who you once were."**_

_**Skyma was fading away. Sam yelled out in her mind, "Wait! I have so many questions to ask you!"**_

_**Skyma's voice rang out with an echo as she became further and further away from Sam, "First do this task, and do it for yourself. We will talk again before you become a Jedi Knight. Farewell."**_

_**Right after she left, Sam remembered that Skyma called her "Your Highness."**"What in the hell did she think I was royalty. Could there be another Sam Cart... She addressed me as Sam O'Neill. What is going on here?"_

_**Skyma's voice sounded at a great distance, but Sam heard it, "You have found the light from within. Now allow it to follow you outside."**_

"_**How do I do that?"**_

_**There was no answer. Like with her Master, this is something that she will have to answer herself."**_

She used the Force to examine that old self that had been buried deep inside her mind. She was hoping she will not be talking to herself. If that happen, then she would surely think she was losing her mind. What did happen was something unexpected. She was experiencing all the things she had experienced before she was taken from her SG1 team.

All the sudden she opened her eyes. She gave out a warm smile. It would take time for her past persona to meet up with herself in the present, but she did feel that light from within her, and she was excited.

Sam also knew that she had to slowly let out what has been buried within her. She did not know if she would be able to let it out before she became a Knight, but she knew she would.

She had more sessions like this. After a good number of times, she was wondering if Skyma was going to show up again. One day she did.

_**When Skyma did show up, Sam gave a smile, "I was wondering if you would show up again."**_

"_**I thought you should be alone to get to know your past self."**_

"_**Why did you call me Your Highness the first time we met?"**_

_**Skyma gave a big smile, "That my dear Sam is something that you will have to find out in its own time."**_

"_**I am not royalty."**_

"_**You are and you're not. That is all I will say. Like I said before, I said too much."**_

_**Sam smiled, "I know who I am, and I can tell you that I am not all that important to make a fuss over. I am not a person that was born yesterday, but I am just an ordinary individual that was kidnapped from Earth."**_

_**Skyma asked with certainty, "Does a war make a great warrior?"**_

"_**Of course not."**_

"_**Just the same, your country has recorded certain men as such. They too thought themselves as just individuals. They were not great due to what they did, but how they did it. Historians recorded this because it should not be forgotten."**_

"_**Are you saying that I am in the history books?"**_

_**Skyma smiled, "That would be telling would it not?"**_

_**Sam smiled back, "Yes it would. It is very interesting we met when we did."**_

"_**I assure you it was not planned that way."**_

"_**After Telk tortured me, I did lose all hope in myself, and the confidence you have given me then."**_

_**Skyma smiled, "You have it back and much, much more. Never look back to the past unless it gives you the opportunity to live for the future."**_

"_**That did give me hope for a short time."**_

_**Skyma frowned, "Sam, please do not blame yourself for giving up due to Telk and the others that tortured you."**_

"_**I was the one that gave up."**_

_**Skyma stated sternly, "No it was not. Your will was broken, but it was not because of you. Telk would have continued to torture you a lot longer than he did to finally brake you. No one could win through what you went through. You have totally kicked that fat bastard to the prison he will stay in for the rest of his life."**_

_**Sam smiled, "It did feel good to do that. I also felt better when I did not kill him right then and there."**_

"_**You did the right thing Sam. If you killed him, you would not be a murderer. He had hurt and killed so many. I am very proud of you in what you said to him."**_

_**Sam asked confusingly, "How can you know all that I did to him?"**_

_**Skyma reassuringly said, "I have been monitoring you for some time."**_

"_**Please do not take this the wrong way, but why would anyone want to watch what I do. I am a retired Air Force Officer. That is about it."**_

"_**Sam have you forgotten your love for science."**_

_**Sam slumped. She answered with a very negative tone, "That part of me does not exist anymore."**_

_**Skyma asked calmly, "Why not?"**_

_**Sam was sounding angrier than she meant to be, "I am not that person anymore!" Sam apologized for her angry outburst.**_

_**Skyma reassured her that she had nothing to be apologetic. "If you do not want to be an astrophysicist anymore, then so be it."**_

_**Sam sighed, "It is not that at all. I am just too frightened to be what I once was."**_

_**Skyma understood. "I know Sam. That is why this part of you has been buried inside you so deep in your soul. After you let it out, then you can rightfully decide how you want to live your life. Believe it or not Sam, you have not buried all of your past life."**_

"_**I know. Having SG1 here has helped me see that. Also having my brother with me when I needed him helped me ever so much."**_

"_**You are a great person. If it was not for you, the Stargate program would not have been established. You said it yourself, 'I should have gone through the Stargate the first time.' "**_

"_**How does that make me a great person? I was at the right place at the right time."**_

"_**Sam when you see past all the temporal aspects of life, you will see how important you are to others, including yourself."**_

"_**I am asking this to find the answers of why I am not confident of myself as the others have been."**_

"_**Sam the answer is here. It is your past life, the one that you are too afraid to live. You are the answer and the question."**_

_**Sam replied, "How?"**_

"_**Only you can answer that Sam. You will not do it over night. It takes all of us a life time to answer the ultimate question."**_

_**Sam smiled, "Do not tell me, the question is, 'What is the answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything?'"**_

"_**Believe it or not Sam, not a bad way to start."**_

_**Sam said, "I was joking about that."**_

_**Skyma spouted, "I am not. When we all find our true selves, we will find the answers to everything about life. Each and every one of us is a spark of life. The answer and the question are in us all."**_

_**Sam confusingly said, "I am more confused now than I was with my Master. I want to find out what he wanted me to see for myself."**_

"_**What are you looking for?"**_

"_**Everyone has told me to find the light from within myself. You said it was in me, and I should let it out. I am here with you now, and I still do not understand."**_

"_**What do you see?"**_

"_**I do not know."**_

"_**Exactly!"**_

_**Sam spouted out, "WHAT!"**_

_**Skyma smiled, "Sam the best in all understanding is admitting, 'I do not know.' Humility admits failure."**_

"_**I told my Master, 'I wished I had the confidence as everyone else has for me.' Are you saying that I was not admitting to my own failures?"**_

_**Skyma threw the question back at her, "What do you think you did not do?"**_

_**Sam thought about it for a moment, then answered, "I am afraid failing because I feel that if I mess up, I will feel the same way as I did in that dark stinking cell."**_

All the sudden Sam screamed as loud as she could. Corran and Jack were the only ones with her during this session.

Corran said sternly to Jack, "Let her be. She is finally letting it out."

Sam continued to scream and cry over the pain that was keeping her true self from coming out. After a moment or two Sam just screamed, "What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?"

Sam fell on her face and cried.

Sam finally looked at her Master. "What have I done to myself? How could I have allowed myself to fall so much?"

Sam moved to her husband. She put her arms around him in a way that Jack understood she wanted him to hold her. Sam cried on Jack's shoulder.

Corran gently said to her, "It is okay Sam. You are safe now. There is no reason to be afraid anymore."

Sam buried her head deeper in Jack's chest. She did it not to hide herself from her Master, but to feel Jack's love more intensely.

Her Master said to her, "Sam, look at me."

It took a moment for her to reply to his command. With tears still running down her face she looked right at him.

Corran said, "It is not your fault that you were buried within yourself. It was not your fault that everyone died at the mines."

"It does not feel that way right now."

Corran smiled, "Those feelings will pass."

Sam gave a few small nods. "If it was not for Master Skyma Talle, I would not have let go what I did."

Corran smiled back, "I thought I felt her in you."

"Who is or was Master Skyma Talle."

"First of all she is a Twi'lek."

Sam nodded.

"She was a Jedi Knight that had done intensive studies of the ancient Jedi Knights. Not much recorded history of her other than that. To this day, no one has ever found anything from her. No notes, books that she had collected, or anything to tell us what she had learned."

Sam stated, "For some reason Earth got on her list of interest. When I met her in one of my cells, she realized I was from Earth."

"That is very interesting. I hope that Daniel can find something more on that."

Sam smiled, "If it exist, he can find it."

Sam asked, "Was this what you could not tell me?"

Corran smiled, "It is part of it, yes. As you have already realized, you have still a journey a head of you."

Sam nodded. "Yes Master, I know. I still have a lot of pain in me. I do not think all of it will go away."

Jack said, "No it will not, but you will learn to live with it to the point that one day you will not know it is there."

"I know it is there now."

Sam was quiet for a moment as she looked at her husband. "Let's go home. I need some rest."

Jack replied, "I was thinking the same thing."

Sam smiled. Jack always had a way to make her smile.

As Sam and Jack was getting up. Sam gave her Master a Jedi bow. "I thank you for your help."

Corran smiled, "Anytime my Padawan."

Sam and Jack left.

As they were walking, Jack asked, "How do you feel?"

"Better, worse, and feel like hell. I am very happy you were with me when I exploded."

"I said I always will be here for you Sam, and I am not going to back down from it."

For the remaining of their journey home, Sam and Jack quietly held each other's hands.

The next morning Sam felt like she had a hangover.

Sam asked, "Was I drinking when I got home?"

"No. You went right to bed."

"Then I need a drink."

Jack smiled, "You will live."

Sam half smiled. She said, "Could have fooled me."

Sam closed her eyes to use the Force to clear her head. After a few moments, Sam was standing up as nothing happened.

Jack laughed, "If I only had you when I was in Desert Storm."

Sam smiled, "The Force does come in handy."

"How do you feel from yesterday?"

"The hangover effect was simply a side effect of what did happen. Right now I feel fine. At the moment it feels like after a thunder storm. Sorry Jack, but there will be more storms ahead."

Jack said lovingly, "There is no reason to be sorry for anything Sam. Sounds like you are blaming yourself again."

Sam crawled in the bed, and over to Jack."

Sam said sympathetically, "My love, I was thinking about you having to face me screaming, and all the rest that will happen. I know it hurts you."

"Yes it does, but not for me. I feel your pain. That is what I am concerned about. You do what you have to do. I will only be at your side when you need me."

Sam smiled, "That is what I am referring to. You have done a lot for me, and I am very grateful. I just hope I do not burn you out in our relationship."

Jack gently touched Sam right cheek with his left hand. "If anything, my love has grown stronger for you. I will never stop loving you Sam."

Sam said tenderly, "I will never stop loving you either. I just do not want you to get hurt in the cross fire."

"I have been hurt by cross fires many times. The old cross fire and I are old buddies."

Sam laughed.

After looking into each other's eyes for a moment, they started to kiss and caress each other. They ended up making love to each other.

Love is a powerful ally. That is what Sam needed most right now. In all the hate and suffering that was afflicted on her, Sam needed more love in return.

After they were done in their romantic loving, Sam at that moment felt like her old self. She did not care for what will be ahead of her. She was with the man she loved. Sam had a bright light that was glowing bright from within her.

"_I am Samantha O'Neill, and I am free."_


	19. Chapter 19: Bridging Two Worlds

**Chapter 19: Bridging Two Worlds**

It has been nine months now that Sam had released her pain and suffering in front of her Master and her husband. Since that time, she had excelled more in her Jedi training. She had reached far and beyond the expectations of the Jedi Council. At this very moment, the Jedi Council was discussing having Sam to be a Knight.

Master Luke Skywalker said, "Ladies and gentlemen of the Jedi Council. It is time that we announce Sam as a full Jedi Knight."

O'nsa Tamur, a female Twi'lek Jedi Knight stated, "Sam does deserve to be a Master more than just her training. She has a very powerful gift in using the Force. If she was attacked when meditating in the Force a while back, we all need to watch after her. She is powerful, but she is one person."

Master Jedi Corran Horn replied, "She still has a lot of emotions to deal with, but I believe it will not stop her in holding to her new responsibilities as a Jedi Master."

Steja Anew, a Ho'Din Jedi Knight said, "Master Corran, did you not tell us the other day that you believe that Sam could train a person from Earth in being a Jedi Knight?"

"Yes I did. Please let me elaborate on that. As you all know what Sam has done on Earth during her honeymoon with Jack O'Neill. We have another Earth woman here among us now. As you know, Sam saved this person's life."

Luke replied, "I completely agree. Sam has the ability to train others. She could even teach us all here a thing or two. I am starting to see that her feelings of her time as a slave are turning to her advantage."

Corran replied, "She has come a long way from that very dark dismal rain cloud. I am very confident that she will not go to the Dark-side of the Force on what she had faced."

Steja Anew replied, "I agree, but I also know that whoever is responsible in kidnapping her in the first place is not done with her. I will be a Hutt's ass to find out that person's name."

Mara said, "Sam has told me that she knows for sure it is a male. If he is starting another Sith network, then we need to be very careful. Earth might be hit between this new Sith and the Jedi Knights."

Corran stated, "Sam has met a Jedi Knight during her capture, Master Jedi Skyma Talle. She knew that Sam was from Earth the moment Sam gave her name. Sam told me she was murdered outright nearly in front of her. Since then, Skyma has been watching over Sam. It was Skyma that allowed Sam to release a heavy burden of suffering nine months ago."

Corran was quiet for a moment and continued, "I strongly believe that Earth has a history with the ancient Jedi Knights. I am afraid I have nothing else to give on this matter. I hope that Dr. Daniel Jackson can find something. From what I have heard about him, he can find things that have been buried deep in history's past. Just having him here is a strong proof that Earth is connected to our ancient past."

O'nsa Tamur said, "When Sam does bring you all to visit her planet, please keep your eyes open with the Force. You all might find something that Master Skyma has not been able to find."

Mara replied, "We first need to do this task for every life form on Earth. This has to be a defense mission than a historical one. The people of Earth cannot protect themselves if they believe they are the only living beings in the universe."

Luke said with a smile, "First we need to start with the number one priority, getting Sam O'Neill to be a Master Jedi."

Luke looked at Corran and said, "If you can get SG1 and Sam over here, we can do just that."

Corran replied, "It will be an honor."

Corran got a hold of Jack by his comlink. After the greeting Corran got to the point, "I am at the Jedi Council. We have been discussing something that might be of interest to you. Could you come down to us?"

Jack said, "Sure. Be there in about ten minutes."

"Great."

After Corran turned off his comlink he told everyone his idea, "I will get Jack to have the rest of SG1 come to us. After they arrive, I will get Jack to call Sam, and tell her that we have been talking about helping Earth set up their Stargate Program publicly."

Mara smiled, "Great idea. That way Sam will not have a clue on the true purpose of why everyone has gathered here."

"Exactly. It is something we need to discuss anyhow."

Luke smiled, "To whom better to know about how the Stargate is operated than Sam herself."

When Jack did arrive, Corran explained the whole deal. Jack replied, "I do not think I could have come up with a better plan."

Jack used his comlink to contact Teal'c. If anyone can covertly gather the rest of SG1 to the Jedi Council Building without anyone knowing, it would be Teal'c.

In a short time, everyone was in the Council chamber.

Janet asked, "Jack do not just sit there. Call Sam and get her Jedi butt here."

Jack made contact. After Sam answered, Jack said, "Sam, SG1 and the Jedi Council have been seriously talking about how we can set up the Stargate on Earth publicly at the lowest cost possible. When we bring them to Earth, having a cheaper price tag will be an easier sell than nothing at all."

"Jack you have a very good point. What can I do to help out?"

"You are the only one that knows how to fully run the Stargate." Jack was quiet for a moment and continued, "Sam what the Jedi Council needs is a way to have a power source that will be very economical, and able to dial nine chevrons."

"I have been thinking about that as well. When do I need to be at the Council Chamber?"

"You do not have to bring any documentation. This is a simple preliminary hearing over this issue."

"What I have come up with is not all that much. I was hoping to figure out more."

Jack smiled, "I trust you Sam. Anything you have in your head will be over mine. That should be adequate."

"Please tell them I will be there as soon as I can. I was about to take a shower. I just got done with my morning calisthenics."

"The quicker you get here the better. See you then love."

When Sam finally got there, there were already talking over some ideas. Sam stated, "Greetings all. Thank you for helping my planet. It truly means a lot to me."

Corran said, "Please my Padawan have a seat beside me."

Sam did just that after giving a courtesy bow to all the Council members. This was not the first time Sam talked with the Jedi Council.

After Sam sat down, Daniel said, "I think we can use three ZPMs for an extra boost of energy to dial the nine chevrons."

Luke asked, "What is a ZPM?"

Sam told the Council all about the Zero Point Modules. "Daniel it might work, but where are we going to get three ZPMs?"

Teal'c said, "Even if we can get a hold of 3 Zero Point Modules, it will take a lot more power to run the SGC."

Sam stated, "I have been thinking of having it on the surface, and out in the open. For any lighting that may be needed, solar energy can charge the power cells during the day. That should be enough energy to light the place during the evenings. What we need to really figure out is how much power we need for everything else."

Steja Anew asked, "How well advanced is Earth with nuclear fusion technology?"

"At this point, it is far too expensive to create such type of energy. We are still using fossil fuel too much. To successfully sell the Stargate Program, as a public form transportation on Earth, we need humungous power that Earth does not have at its present technology. We will have to get it off world."

Luke said, "Since we have our Stargate running at excellent status, we can help Earth with that."

"That is true, but I would like to have even a cheaper way to run it. Politicians on Earth will want the cheapest way to run it. At the SGC, it cost millions of dollars to run the lights. That is why I have come up with having it on the surface than underground."

O'nsa Tamur said, "To show Earth or good faith, we will do all we can to help make it cheaper to run the Stargate Program without changing anything."

Sam smiled, "That will make a giant difference, thank you Master Tamur. What I have shared I know is not much. How things will be set up will be of course by how and where the SGC will be relocated."

Mara said, "Absolutely. Earth will have full autonomy. We will only assist as much as they want from us."

Luke said, "Now for the reason we are here."

Sam was puzzled, and she showed it on her face. No one responded to Sam's confusion.

Luke commanded Sam, "Front and center."

She immediately went to the center solid red circle, which was in the center of the Council Chamber. Sam stood there quietly while looking at Luke.

Luke paused for a moment. Luke said a ritual speech before any Padawan becomes a Knight.

Luke continued, "Sam we welcome you to our wonderful growing group. With the rank and privilege, I hereby call you Master Jedi Sam O'Neill."

Sam went wide eyed with amazement and excitement. "How? Why? I thought I have more training to do?"

Luke smiled, "No one stops learning Sam. Besides with your strong abilities to use the Force, how could we surprise you on this day if we made you think you knew all that you needed to know?"

Sam's SG1 friends cheered for Sam. Sam gave them a big smile. Sam said, "I see why you are talking about the Stargate to keep me from guessing this surprise."

Corran said, "Sam we have been talking about the Stargate ever since you ran your diagnostic on our Stargate. We also have been talking about it with Lt. Colonel Davis. Your nation was talking about us setting up security on our Stargate."

Sam replied, "There is not an IRIS on every Stargate that we have been through."

Luke stated with a smile, "In best interest between our two worlds, we have decided to put this IRIS up."

Sam replied, "I thank you for your tolerance in my government. They are good at trying to control something they do not understand."

Luke smiled, "We understand. It is better to have too much security than not enough. At least your government cares to talk to us about security on our Stargate. A friend does not slap away help from a genuine source."

Sam smiled, "I thank you for the help that you all have given me when I truly needed it."

Corran said, "Master Jedi Sam O'Neill, a teacher can learn from the apprentice."

Sam gave her Master a full Jedi bow with the utmost love and respect. "Master, I am honored to have been trained by you. You will always be near and dear to my heart for all you and Mirax have done for Jack and me."

Steja Anew said, "Master Jedi Sam O'Neill, all of you are part of the family of the Jedi Knights. It will be our honor to do things for you and your family. I for one have great respect for your Father. There are not many Generals I respect."

Sam smiled, "He is a teddy bear."

Janet stated, "Have you noticed the sound of Sam's new title, 'Master Jedi?'"

Daniel replied, "Come to think of it, yes. It fits her very well."

Teal'c replied, "Indeed."

Jack smiled, "It sounds perfect to me."

Luke stood up from his seat. He said, "We all are happy for you Sam. Congratulations. May the Force be with you. Everyone, the meeting is adjourned."

Everyone started to depart. In respect, Sam stood where she was until all the Jedi Council members stood up and started to depart.

All of Sam's friends gathered around her. They all gave her a big congratulation type hug. Sam was very happy.

Sam replied, "Wow! I cannot believe this has happened!"

Janet replied, "You better believe it Master Jedi."

Sam gave a smile ever so wide.

Daniel said, "I think it is a time to celebrate. Dinner is on me, and the Jedi Council is welcomed to join us."

They all set off, but first they went to pick up Mirax and Mary.

Mary said at the restaurant, "For me, I am not surprised at all. I started calling you Master when you were on Earth, Master Jedi Sam O'Neill."

Mirax said, "Congratulations Sam. I am ever so much happy for you. You have worked very hard to become one."

"I do not think I could not have succeeded without your support. I needed that when you all rescued me."

Luke smiled, "Now you can fulfill your life."

"My life is complete. I have all of you as friends. Thank you."

After dinner Sam and her friends went to the bar in Yavin 4. She knew she would be going back home on Earth soon. She did promise her friends in this galaxy that she would show them her home world when she became a Knight.

She wanted to have one more great moment with her bar friends on Yavin 4. The bartender had another photo taken of them all. This one was with all of Sam's friends and everyone else at the bar.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up in her bed in Coruscant. She realized that Jack was already up. She looked at the clock on the stand near where she slept. She realized she overslept. Sam immediately called Jack on her comlink.

Jack replied, "Hello there."

Sam smiled, "Thanks for letting me sleep in."

"You deserve it."

"Thanks. What are you up to?"

"I am helping set up a full Stargate Program here. The IRIS is up, but it is not functioning right."

Sam asked, "Compatibility issues?"

"That is what it looks like. Personally I think it is a waste of time to have the IRIS here. I am hoping the Jedi will tear it down."

Sam sighed, "Diplomacy was not one of my strong points. I can understand why they are putting it up, but I wished our government would mind it own damn business."

Jack said lovingly, "Do not worry about it. This is in these people's hands now. You take it easy."

"After I change, I am planning to go to the track and gym. Want to tag a long?"

"If you get there before me, go ahead and start."

Sam romantically said, "I love you Jack. May the Force be with you love."

"You too. Bye."

She did arrive before Jack. As she was running on the track field, she was thinking of Earth. She remembered how wonderful it was when she was there last. She yearned to be there once again. She also thought about her new title.

Being a Knight was something that made her into the new Sam. Now she was ready to be the old one and make the two one special Sam Carter O'Neill.

She still had some buried feelings yet in her. The worst of it was gone and good riddance. She needs to learn to be a part of her home world once again.

She now knows what everyone has been saying that she belongs in her home world. Now all she has to do is learn to live in that world. All she cares for now is to go back and stay. At the same time, she has strong roots here on Coruscant.

When she was drying the sweat off her, Jack said, "Hello there first Jedi of Earth."

She turned around, and gave Jack a smile.

After giving him a hug, she said, "You are right. I am the first Jedi of Earth. Cool!"

Jack smiled, "The second Jedi of Earth will be the one you will train to be a Jedi."

Sam replied with a big smile, "What a nice thought. Thank you, love."

Jack smiled back, "Anytime. I have plenty of nice thoughts to share with you."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, Mirax made us something."

"Good. You can spot me on the weights."

The two of them walked into the gym.

She sighed, "I am going to miss this gym when we go back home."

He smiled, "I am sure everyone will be using it to remember you by."

Sam smiled back. "You do have some nice thoughts."

After a few bench presses, Sam asked, "What will be the first thing you do when you get back home?"

Jack answered, "You are my home Sam. My first thing was marrying you. What do you have in mind?"

She was in her memories. "Being on Earth for one and taking a very long bubble bath for another."

He smiled, "I cannot wait to see the faces of everyone that we take with us to Earth."

She smiled back, "I know what you mean. I know that they will love Earth. We might be lower in technology, but Earth has its wonders."

"Yep."

Sam sighed, "I want to do something so I can get home quicker."

"I know you do Sam. I think you need to get back. You are not going to go forward from what you have been through until you do finally get back to Earth."

She smiled warmly, "I felt free when I was on Earth before, but felt trapped when I had to leave. That was why I worked so hard for this day to happen."

She shook the depression of not being on Earth at this moment. "I am a Master Jedi, and I better start thinking as one. Thinking of not being on Earth now is not what I should be thinking."

"You have been taken from your own world, forced into slavery, tortured, rescued, and have a wonderful life in being trained as a Jedi Knight. Why should you not think about going back to Earth?"

Sam smiled, "I was referring to being depressed over it. I should be thinking of spending more time with you my love."

Jack smiled, "I do like your thinking Master Jedi."

Sam gave a bigger smile. "I thought you would. Let's start doing something together."

"It seems you have some nice thoughts too."

"Yes I do, and they are all about you. I thank you for staying with me here while I became a Master Jedi."

Jack smiled, "I will never allow you to leave me again."

Sam looked at him with a concern. "Jack O'Neill, are you still blaming yourself for what happened to me?"

Jack frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Look at me my love."

When Jack did she said gently, "I love you. You do not need to blame yourself anymore. If I can stop doing that, so can you my love. I would have rather not been taken, but I am married to you, I have the best friends from a galaxy far, far away, and I am now a Master Jedi. I do not think I could have a better life. In time I will get over all that have been done to me regarding my kidnapping. Please Jack never think it was your fault that I was kidnapped."

Jack sighed, "We both felt something before we went through the Stargate that day. I was in charge of each and every one under my command. I loved you then as I do now."

Sam gave him a big passionate kiss.

Jack smiled, "What was that for?"

Sam smiled back, "For rescuing me by finally coming to me. You rescued my heart. Instead of giving you a life debt, I married you."

"I think I might get to enjoy the customs here after all."

The two of them kissed each other passionately once again.

Sam said, "I better get cleaned up if we are going to do something together."

"I am dirty too. What are you afraid of?"

Sam smiled, "It is a good thing I pack some clean clothes for you before I left. Want to shower together?"

Jack smiled back, "I do like your thinking, love."

Sam picked up her backpack, and the two of them went to the showers.

Shortly after they were cleaned and dressed, they walked out hand in hand.

They spent all day and a good part of the evening doing all sorts of things on Coruscant. To them, they were the only ones in the universe. The only thing that was there with them was their love for each other.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up with Jack. The two of them walked to the SGC. The IRIS was still not working from the reports they got last night.

Sam thought she could get it to work. She ran some diagnostics on all the equipment. Everything appeared to be working as it should."

Sam had to write a new program from scratch. It took her a few days to complete. To write a program for a hardware device of this world would not take so long, but for this world to work with Earth's technology was a different matter. There was a serious compatibility issue for more advanced technology to communicate with an Earth made IRIS. When Sam finally completed the very long program, she executed it.

This time the IRIS worked. Sam was very relieved. There were still a few more things to be done before Sam could take her friends to Earth, but at least this hurdle was taken care of. Everyone congratulated Sam on a job well done. Sam thanked them all.

Corran said to Sam, "Due to this we are a few steps closer to Earth."

Sam replied with a smile, "Thank you my Master. I am more excited for all of you than for myself."

"If Earth can produce people like you Sam, I am sure it is a wonderful place indeed."

Sam smiled again, "I could spend hours telling you about Earth, but all that must be experienced. Trust me on that."

"I believe you Sam, and Mirax and I cannot wait."

Corran was quietly looking at Sam. "Thank you for coming into our lives. You have meant a great deal to the both of us."

"I do not know what I would have done without you both in my life. You both have helped me not only with my traumas, but you both allowed me to be the Jedi Knight I am today."

Corran smiled, "I have a gift for you. I hope it will be a reminder of the great times you spent here."

Sam replied with a smile, "Thank you."

"Come with me, and I will show you it. It took them short walk to get there."

When they were in eyesight of it, Corran said, "This is your ship."

Sam excitingly said, "It is beautiful! Thank you Master."

After looking it over from the outside, Sam said, "I will call it the Peacemaker. One day I will use this ship to bridge both worlds together with peace and love."


End file.
